FNaF Sex Ed
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: "we might as well just fuck."
1. Chapter 1

**Toy Chica pov**

Today is my first day in this fucking new school. I'm a sophomore , All my parents do is fucking move everywhere. I hate making new friends , that's why my ass can't keep a boyfriend.

"Mom I honestly don't wanna go to school today." I whined.

"Well you are. I have to go hunny but I hope you enjoy your day." She smiled kissing my cheek then walking out the door.

"Bitch." I mumbled. I ate some cereal. Fruity pebbles at that. I made sure my hair , make up and outfit was the shit and locked the door behind me. I got in the car making sure I had everything. I'm aggravated. I honestly don't wanna go to this little ass school. Anyways when I arrived I parked and took a deep breath getting out locking the door behind me. I got a couple of stares from some girls and they mumbled some shit about me but I didn't pay it any mind. Once I reach the entrance doors I opened them and found my way to the main office getting my schedule.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked smiling.

"This is my first day here and I was just getting my schedule." I said.

"Oh yes, we were expecting you." She said going to the files and getting my schedule.

I look at it and once I saw a class I got a bit confused.

"Uhm.. Sex ed?" I asked looking at her confused.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" She asked

I slowly shake my head and walk out. I honestly never had a sex ed class. What type of shit. Then I had it first block. Great...

I looked all around for it.. I couldn't find it to save my fucking life. I saw a group of boys that seem like they been here a while. So I asked them.

"Excuse me, do you know where this class is?" I asked them.

"Yeah. It's actually down the hall ma." One of them said. "What's your name?" He asked

"Uhm .. Toy Chica." I said slightly smiling.

"Im Candy." He smiled. This man is beautiful and his smile 😍.

The tardy bell had rung. Now I'm late

I blushed a little walking down the direction he told me and notice that no other teachers were on this hall. Uhm what? I'm confused. I just kept walking and his class was most certainly on the end of the hall way.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Seconds later the teacher opened the door. Well I guess he's the teacher.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"Uhm , I just transfer here..." I trailed off.

"Oh." He nods letting me in. I got some uncomfortable stares as I just stood there.

"Class we have a new student.. This is.." He trailed off.

"Toy Chica." I said giving a fake smile.

"I'm Mr. Springtrap..as you can see that the girls sit on one side and the boys sit on another." He chuckled.

"Okay." I shrug.

"Sit anywhere you please." He said

"Okay." I said going around his desk and sitting in his chair and plopping my feet on his desk. The class bursted out laughing.

"Not there." He chuckled.

"Oh." I said getting up and going to a desk on the girl side.

"What grade you in?" This girl whispered. They all looked a bit older

"I'm a sophomore." I whispered back.

"You in the wrong class booboo. We all seniors." She giggled.

"Nooo, I'm in my right class." I said

"Toy Chica come here please." Mr. Springtrap said

I slowly walked back up there .

"You have to sign this." He said giving me this paper.

"What is it?" I asked

"Just a contract saying you won't tell anyone about this class." He said. The whole class snickered. I sign the paper shrugging and sitting back down. Like really what the worst can happen.

"Okay class , this the subject y'all been ready to learn. About sex - sex." He said

"I already know all about that." This light skin dude right across from me said.

"Hell yeah." This other male said as they dapped.

"Foxy would you like to just come up here and teach the class?" Mr. Springtrap asked annoyed

"Nah, you do you." Foxy said slouching in his seat smirking.

"We're going to learn some different position into having sex." He said going to the board.

My hand shot up.

"Yes?" He asked pointing at me.

"What kind of class is this?" I asked looking at him like he's stupid.

"You'll find out." He smirked

"I think I'm in the wrong class." I said.

"You'll be okay." He chuckled

"I hope your right." I mumbled sighing.

"Can anybody give me some sex position?" He asked

"The cat, waterfall ,one up, the cowgirl.." Foxy started

"Okay, let's just skip that part." The teacher said. "How many of you had sex?" He asked, what kind of class is this... The whole class hands went up but mine.

"Okay, how many of you were pressure into havin' sex?" He asked

A couple of boys and girls raised their hands.

"Okay, well I have this assignment for you all. I already partner y'all up with somebody so you don't get to pick. Y'all going to find each other weak spot." He smirked.

"What the hell." I shout causing people to look.

"Is there a problem?" He asked

"Fuck yeah it is. When was having sex a part of school?" I asked

"Word of advice.. Always read the contracts baby girl." He smirked

"I need to get the hell up outta this class." I said

"The contract also said that you can't switch classes too." He shrug.

I just look at him like he's crazy.

"And you have to do whatever I say." He shrug again. "And you can't refuse to do anything either." He said "and if you try to break any of these rules you have to be punished harshly." He smirked

"Like what?" I asked

"One hour of a painful bondage." He chuckled

"What the hell." I mumbled

"Now back to where I was.. Funtime Foxy and Shadow Freddy , Baby and Bonnie , Springtime Bonnie and Plushtrap , Mangle and BB.." He said

He kept calling names and it was only two left.

"Toy Chica and Foxy." He smirked

Hell no.

"Y'all been assigned a room. Look on the list and go. Just touch.." He said sitting down." In about 10 minutes I'll go check on y'all and see how things goes." He said.

I hate that I didn't read that contract. I'm so scared. Seem like he paired me up with the biggest freak of the class. Everybody else seem perfectly find with it. What type of shit? I take a deep breath getting up follow that Foxy character. We was right across the hall. He open the door and let me in first, then closing the door behind him. He slow walk around me one time biting his lip smirking

"Lightin' up ma." He chuckle sitting on the teacher desk.

"Lightin' up? I'm a sophomore. Plus I'm new." I said

"How old are you?" He asked

"I just turned 16." I said looking at my fingers while playing with them. I had nerves all over me

"Come here." He said.

"Uhm unknown number who is this?" I slightly fake chuckled

"Just come here." He said

I slowly walked over there standing between his legs. He put his hands on my waist.

"You a virgin?" He asked

I nod. This dude is highly attractive. Every guy in here was attractive honestly. But older. Yes I date older dude but these dudes are huge. Like all of them is over 6 feet and muscular. I'm not scared but I'm scared of what they can do to me sexually.

"Just stop me if you get too uncomfotable." He mumble. To this point we where like inches away from each other's face.

I nod taking a deep breath.

He bit his lip leaning in to kiss me. He hesitated at first but he finally connected our lips. I hesitated to kiss him but this nigga is so fucking sexy. Like oh my god 😍. He's tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I never kissed with tongue and I didn't plan on starting. I kept my mouth closed. He chuckled and He's hands started to explore my body. Hell no. What the fuck am I doing? I just got here and I'm kissing a nigga already? I hurried and broke the kiss

"You okay?" He said looking confused

"Yeah it's just that I just got here. I can't be having sex with somebody on my first day." I sigh.

"I completely understand." He smiled, letting me go.

"You do... I'm so glad." I said sighing in relieve.

"We just have to pretend to do something whenever that ugly ass nigga come check on us. Or he'll give us a zero." He chuckle.

I chuckle shaking my head

"How did this class even fucking start?" I asked

"Okay, see this school has the biggest pregnancy rate in the state. So some idiot yet genius came up with this class. Might as well have sex for a grade." He said

"That's stupid." I bluntly spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm not complainin' , you feel me ma?" He said

I just look at him like he's stupid.

"We have to have sex in front of the class and everything." He said

"Really ?" I asked feeling my stomach turning.

"Hellll yeahhhh" he chuckled

"You're awkward." I said

"I been told before." He smirked "but can I ask you something?" He asked

"Go ahead." I said

"Is this your real hair?" He asked touching my hair.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Good." He sigh.

We hear the knob twisting so we hurried up and started kissing each other again. I feel like a hoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Springtrap POV**

To my surprise they were kissing. I can't believe she actually let him kiss her. I been waiting on people like her. She's probably going to be my new victim.

"Toy Chica." I interrupted

"Yes sir?" She asked looking all innocent.

"I have another assignment for you. Put this on and I won't accept no for an answer." I said

"Okay..." She nervously replied. I smirked walking out and entering the classroom. I got all the toys I was going to tease her with.

"Aye." Foxy said causing me to turn away. He jerked his head telling my to come here. I look at him confused as I walk to the hallway where he was.

"Yes?" I asked

"Look, go gently for her. I was talkin' to her and she a nervous wreak. I know how rough you are when your havin' sex with your students but please just go easy at least." He begged

"Why should I?" I asked

"Nigga, she's a sophomore. It's not like your fuckin' a senior like the rest of those bitches in there." He said.

"What about my assistant." I chuckled

"Let me fuck that bitch again." He chuckled

"I can make that happen."

"Aye, but be easy yo, she's new plus young." He said walking in the class.

"I'll think about it." I mumbled.

 **Toy Chica POV**

"What type of shit?" I mumble to myself looking at the matching red and black lace underwear set. I sigh putting them on. The panties felt a little weird but I put them on and just stayed there. I felt a couple of tears forming up. I tried to blink them away but they just fell.

"What the fuck did I get myself into." I mumble wiping my tears. I soon heard the door open and Mr. Springtrap was there.

"You ready?" He asked closing the door behind him. I slowly nod. "Look I'm not going to hurt you.. I have to do this too all my new female students. If I don't .. I'll lose my job." He sigh.

I don't replied.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out. I obeyed walking over towards him connecting our hands. He walked us over to his classroom.

"I don't want them to see me like this." I whin whispering

"Everybody had to do this at one point. It'll be okay." He comforted.

I take a deep breath walking in there after him.

"Damn." I heard this one boy whisper. I look over at Foxy and he look like he was sorry for me.

"Come here Toy Chica." Mr. Springtrap said. I slowly walked over there but noticing the toys on his desk. My eyes widen. I kept walking to him and he had chains and handcuffs and all that shit. "Gimme your wrist." He demanded.

I hesitated at first but gave him my both wrists. He hooked me up and all that shit. I was hanging. My feet was like 4 inches of the ground.

"Good luck." This one girl said. My eyes widen looking at her.

Mr. Springtrap went to the back for something. He came back minutes later in a completely different out fit. He was shirtless and had on some pant jogging pants with the number 24 on the right leg.

"Relax." He chuckled

I just looked at him. I was fighting back tears.

He lean down and started kissing me. I try to move my head back.

"Kiss me back." He mumble against my lips. I obeyed. I started kissing him back. We was going at this for like a minute then he reach in this pocket and got this remote. He click a bottom and I jump gasping. The panties started vibrating.

"Oh my god." I moaned. My legs started shaking he turned it up to high.

"Take this fucking thing off of me." I scream.

"No." He bluntly spoke.

"Please take this hand cuffs off." I beg.

"Your not going to try to break lose are you?" He teased getting the keys. I shake my head no. He uncuffed me. I tired to lift myself up a little. I felt myself getting weak.

"I'm about to cum." I moan, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Hold it." He smirked, the whole class was looking at me. How was I suppose to hold it? I never did this before. The feeling hit me hard as hell.

"Get me the hell up outta here." I gritted though my teeth.

"Y'all think she had enough?" Mr. Springtrap asked the class.

"Yeah." Foxy quickly answered.

"Well then." He said getting the remote and turning it off. My breathing was horrid and all eye were on me. He unhooked me and carried me bridal style to the desk.

"Can I go change now?" I asked

"We still have an hour in class baby girl." He smirked

"Okay.. I can still go change." I chuckle nervously.

"No sweetie.. Our little assignment isn't finish just yet." He said getting a condom out the drawer.

"I'm getting this class changed." I said

"Their not going to change you." He smirked pulling his pants down. My mouth dropped and my eyes widen.

"I'll take the 50." I said.

"Nah, see it don't go your way." He said rolling the condom on.

"I don't know what the fuck your going to do with that but your damn sure not putting that in me." I demanded.

"Shut your little ass up and stand up." He said getting my arm. He pulled my panties off bending me over. I felt the tip on my clit. He slowly guide the tip to my entrance.

"Wait!" I said stopping him.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"You're about to rape me." I softly spoke

"Im required to do this." He said.

"I'm a virgin." I softly spoke

"Follow me." He insisted

I followed him across the hall into the other room. He was naked and all. He closed the door behind him and just look at me.

"Listen Toy Chica... I have to have sex with you either way it goes. So instead of us Havin' sex in front of everybody we can just have sex in here." He said

"Dude , I just met you." I said

"Okay?.." He said

"You're fuckin' with my virginity." I said

"So you just goin' to cuss like that in front of me?" He asked chuckling

"Fuck yeah I am, this isn't a normal ass class." I said

"Can we just get this over with?" He asked

I just look at him.

"Give me 50 strokes." He said

"Uhm fuck no." I said

"Okay... 20 strokes. I have to go over 10 strokes." He said

"You're going to hurt me." I whin.

"I'll go easy , I promise." He said

"It's just so big." I whin

"Girl cmon." He chuckle geting my hand and laying me on the desk. I take a deep breath. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you ma." He whispered. He then slowly forced the tip in.

"Mr. Springtrap." I whin in pain

"My name is Vincent." He chuckle sliding in me a little more.

"Vincent." I scream. "It's hurting." I whin

"How about I just shove the rest in quickly so I can get it over with." He insisted

"Look I don't thi-" I started but got cut off by a scream. Before I knew it he just rammed himself in me.

"Shhhh. Calm down." He mumbled leaning down stroking my hair. He knock the wind out of me. I just stared at the ceiling crying. "You got it over with." He mumbled against my lips.

 **Foxy POV**

We were just talking and chilling until we hear this loud ass scream, sounding like somebody was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxy POV**

"Baby girl wasn't Lying whenever she said she was a virgin." Bonnie mumbled

"Right. You think we should go in there and stop him?" I asked

"She gotta learn." He chuckled.

"Nigga .. She's 16 years old." I said shaking my head going into the other room.

 **Toy Chica POV**

He sped up pinning me down.

"I-it's been o-over 20 strokes Mr. Springtrap." I whin.

"Who?" He said getting deeper.

"Vincent.. Vincent." I barely get out

"You gotta get use to it." He groan in my ear.

I scoot up a little.

"Rule number 4 , never run." He said getting me by my waist and ramming himself all into me. I felt my lower half getting numb. I can't feel anything from the waist down. I just look up at the ceiling as tears fell. I just really let a teacher take my fucking virginity.

"Aye , chill bro." I heard Foxy say.

"Nigga, rule number 8 ... Don't ever interrupt the teacher during sex." Mr. Springtrap shouts turning around.

 **Foxy POV**

"Yo, put it away." I said turning my head.

"Toy Chica get up." He said. She just laid there like she was dead or some shit.

I walk over there standing beside her.

She got a little bit of strength and sat up looking at her pussy.

"I'm bleeding!" She panicked.

"It's okay. He just bust the fuck outta your cherry , that's all." I shrug looking at it.

"Stop looking at my vagina." She chuckle.

"Right." I said shaking my head.

"Just to warn you... You're goin' to be limpin' for about two days." Mr. Springtrap said.

"I really can't change this class?" Toy Chica asked looking all innocent.

"I'm afraid not. But just give it some time. You'll love this class." Mr. Springtrap smiled

"I'm not trying to get pregnant though. Like you honestly just met me and already took my virginty." Toy Chica sigh.

"I took a lot of girls virginities." He chuckled walking out the room going into the class room taking the condom off.

"You want me to help you put your clothes back on?" I asked

"Nah, I'm good but thanks for saving me from the horrible experience." She smiled getting up putting her shirt back on.

"Your welcome." I chuckle rubbing the back off my head.

"But can't you please go get my bookbag. I have some pads in there." She said

"Ight." I said walking in the classroom getting her bookbag. I put it on my shoulder and start walking out.

"Stay in he-" Mr. Springtrap started

"Shut the hell up." I interrupted and kept walking. I gave her , her bookbag and she got a pad out. "Ima go back in the classroom." I said.

"Okay." She said finishing getting ready. I walk out closing the door behind me. I swear if she just didn't have sex I would've went back in there and kissed her. Wait? Wheat the fuck I'm I talking about? I'm Foxy motherfucking Pirate. I can get any girl I want. Toy Chica just bad as hell though. That's the bad thing.. Dammit.

 **Toy Chica POV**

I'm not going back into that hell hole. I don't consider that a class. I'll just walk the halls until the bell ring. I open the door and made a left down the hall. This hallway looked abandon and scary and it was cold. The rest Of the school look fine but this hallway look like spirits live here.

"Boo." Somebody said

I scream and jumped.

"Shhh. Calm down." Freddy chuckled.

"You scared me." I giggled.

"I see you couldn't handle sex ed." He smirked.

"Haha, very funny. That class is crazy." I said looking down the hall.

"Whenever I had that class I was excited yet nervous. Them hoes probably had a disease or somethin' " he shiver at the thought of that. I chuckle.

"You could've at least told me about the class." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look ma' , when you sign the contract you cant say shit." He said.

"What grade are you in?" He asked

"I'm a sophomore." I said.

"And they put you in that class already... Damn." He said scrunching up his face.

"What grade where you in whenever you had the class?" I asked

"A senior, I took it first semester." He said

"I need to get up outta that class." I said

"You can't , it's stupid but yeah , you signed that contract. You have to stay in there." He said

"I'll be homeschooled." I smirked.

"He will still have to come to your house everyday and have sex with you." He said.

"Really?" I asked

"Mhmm." He said

"That's bullshit." I said.

"Why are y'all not in class?" A teacher getting copies asked.

"See she's new and she needed directions to the bathroom." Freddy lied. "It's down that hall to the left." He said pointing at the hall across the school.

"Thank you Freddy." I said walkin in that direction.

 **Foxy POV**

"Man when are we going to be having the sex?" I asked interrupting Vincent little session with Spring Bonnie.

"Soon." He groan not stoping.

"Where that lit' bih at?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't know. She should've been here by now." I said looking at the clock. He bell is going to ring in about 7 minutes and she still haven't walked though the door.

School ended and I was excited as hell. I hate this place Honestly. I see Toy Chica walking to her car. I smile and jog over towards her.

"This you ma?" I asked looking at the car.

"Yeah. This my little baby." She smiled opening the door getting in and closing it. She started it up and rolled the window down.

"So how was your first day at Gold hill fucking highschool?" I asked chuckling

"Other then first block.. Pretty good I met a lot of people." She smirked. She plug her phone in the aux and 'down in the Dm' by Yo gotti started playing.

"What you know about that?" I smirked 'hitting the folks' to the beat

She chuckled.

"I was actually wondering can I get your number." I said pulling my phone out.

"Sure." She said getting in and putting her number in.

"Ight let me go before my ass miss the bus." I said walking off.

"Where you stay?" She asked

"Rosewood." I replied turning around.

"I stay over there, I'll take you home." She insisted.

"For real.. Thank you." I said getting in the passenger side.

"Right here." I said. She pulled over and let me out. "I'll give you gas money tomorrow." I said as she rolling the window down

"You good. I stay two houses down." She said.

"Word?" I asked Shockley .

She nods.

"Ight." I smirked just standing there.

"Well are you going to go in the house?" She asked looking a bit confused yet smirking.

"I waitin for you to go." I chuckle.

She smile looking at me and pulling off and most certainly she stay two house down.

 **Toy Chica POV**

I turn my car off locking it behind me and still seeing Foxy in the same spot.

"You're still standing there?" I chuckled

"I just wanted to make sure you made it to the house safely." He smiled. 😍

"Awe." I blushed walking to the front door unlocking it and walking in.

Today has been pretty damn stressful for me, and as soon as mom comes home .. I'm asking to be homeschooled.

I was on the couch watching _House Party 3_ and heard the front door open.

"Ma!" I shouted

"Last time I checked I was your father." Dad bluntly spoke.

"Hey daddy." I said

"Hey baby girl." He said tilting my head back and kissing my forehead. "What's the matter?" He asked

"I need to transfer schools!" I said

"Why?" He asked

"I really can't say but I just can't be at that hell hole." I said

"Watch your mouth and your stayin' at the school sweetheart." He shrug.

"But daddy." I whin

"But Toy Chica." He mocks.

"Go fuck yourself." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Nothing." I said

2 hours later it was getting dark so I went to shower and just put a sport bra on and some panties along with some shorts. I put my hair in a messy bun and went downstairs for some chips. My stomach and vagina started to get a little sore.

"Hey hunny." Mom spoke

"Hey mommy." I sigh.

"How was your first day?" She asked

"Very different from my others." I spoke walking off.

I went back upstairs and somebody was FaceTiming me. I looked at the number confused but answered. It was connecting until Foxy face popped up.

"It was your number." He smiled.

"Yeah, you facetime me just to see if I was lying or not?" I asked chuckling

"Yep."

"Well, if you need a ride to school tomorrow I'll take you." I said.

"Thank you but I got my car back like 20 minutes ago." He said doing this little dance.

"Why you got it took?" I asked

"Fightin' " he chuckled

"Noo, Foxy wasn't fighting." I laughed

"Who you talking too?" Dad asked

"Nobody daddy." I lied Hanging up

"I heard you talking to somebody." He said

"I talk to myself." I said

"Tomorrow we're going to talk about that." He said closing the door.

I roll my eyes chuckling and text Foxy

Me: Sorry , daddy would've beaten my ass.

Foxy 😍: it's cool , but a nigga gotta hit the sheets.

Me: alrighty . Goodnight 😌

Foxy 😍: Goodnight. 😍

This boy right here going to be fucking with my heart and shit. I just feel it

 **Vincent/Springtrap POV**

4 hours later

I was figuring out a lesson to do and since Foxy did that little request I guess I'll let him do it tomorrow in front of the class. I think I'm make him be in control with her. Tomorrow going to be too on 😈

* * *

 **Author Note: Go fuck yourself Springtrap I hate you in Fnaf 3 and Fnaf World and now hate you here for what you do to Toy Chica.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Toy Chica POV**

Next morning

I woke up from my alarm. I groan sliding the screen turning it off. I put the covers back over my head and I heard my phone ding.

"What now?" I scoffed taking it off the charger and look at it.

Foxy 😍: Wanna go get some breakfast before school? I'll pay 😌

Me: sure.

Foxy 😍: Ight. We have to leave by 7:45 then.

Me: Okay. I'll be ready.

I smile looking at the time and seeing that it's 6:54. I slowly got up going into my bathroom grabbing my phone. I got undress turning the water on and adjusting it. I put it on pandora and went to the _Today's R &B and Hip Hop Hits radio _and 'My Beyoncé' by Lil durk and Dej Loaf started playing. I got in the shower. Sharp painful pains hit my ass at once and i just laid in the shower holding my stomach. I have to tell my parents I can't make it to school. That's it.. I'll tell them that I'm sick and maybe.. Just maybe I can stay home. I slowly got up bathing myself an singing again.

"Ooh I like the way she move  
Shawty my baby, my everything, she the truth  
Together we cool, me and her can't lose  
Keep 'em on their feet, baby I know they so confused  
Shawty my Beyoncé  
Durk and DeJ, Durk and DeJ, Durk and DeJ  
Shawty my Beyoncé  
Durk and DeJ, Durk and DeJ, Durk and DeJ  
My Beyoncé" I sung again.

I finished my shower and doing some hygienes and I caught my mother just before she left.

"Peaches , I can go to school today , I don't feel good." I lied.

"You don't have a fever sweeties." She said feeling my head.

"Mom please." I started

"You're going to school Toy Chica, now I have to go . Love you." She said

"Yeah , I love you too." I said walking back into my room.

I decide to wear a dress because I can barely lift my legs. I put on my cute sandals with bows on them and curled my hair up. Extra curly. I did my makeup and just in time because I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my bookbag, phone, headphones and Car keys and walked downstairs. They knocked again.

"I'm cominggg." I said limping over towards the door. I open the door and Foxy stood there is his all white 😍

"Wow." He mumbled. "I like your cherries." He said referring to my dress.

"Thank you , and I like your godliness." I chuckled.

"Thanks ... You ready to go?" He asked pointing to the cars with his thumb.

"As ready as I'll every be." I sigh closing the door and slowly walking to my car. I don't wanna let Foxy see me limping.

"Why you walking so stif?" He asked

"Stif ? I'm not walking stif." I lied.

"It's okay to limp. That's normally for girls to limp whenever somebody take their virginity." He said

I look at him then started limping to my car. I heard him chuckling.

"Where are we going ?" I asked

"Whenever you want." He said smiling.

"Bojangles it is then." I said unlocking my car door and getting it.

We arrive at Bojangles and parked and got out.

"Just tell me what you want so you can just go sit down." He chuckled.

"Medium fries , with an lemonade." I said.

"Ight baby." He said walking over to the counter and order. I sit down to the nearest seats and just wait for Foxy. I look at his direction and my eyes just wonders to his butt. It's fairly big. As I'm just staring at it he turns around and smirk at me. I fake smiled back at him. He turned around and got the food. He carefully brought it back to the table i was sitting at and say across from me.

"Thank you." I smiled getting a fry.

"You welcome. So tell me what brought you to this school?" He said unwrapping his biscuits.

"See my father job makes him move a lot because he's the CEO of the company. We have to stay here for three years." I sigh. Eating another fry

"It's honestly not that bad whenever you get use to it. It's actually calming here." He said talking with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said drinking some of my lemonade.

He then open his mouth revealing his nasty chewed up food.

"Eww." I said throwing a fry at him. He chuckled taking one of my fries. I took a piece of his chicken biscuit. The part he didn't bit off.

School starts in 10 minutes.

"It's about time to leave." Foxy said finishing his biscuit. I got it slowly getting my lemonade. Foxy was going a doll and threw our trash away. We walk to our cars.

"You know the way to school or you going to follow me?" He asked

"I know where to go." I said gettin in the car and checking my phone

Minireena 😌: I miss you.

Me: I miss you too girl! 💗

Minireena 😌: how about Baby tried to fight me😂, knowing I'll mop her little ass up.

Me: 💀💀💀, don't fight her!

Minireena 😌: no promise . But I have to go Mrs. Spring Bonnie about to start tripping😒

Me: okay. Bye girl 😘

I started the car and kinda sped to school.

Me and Foxy was walking together to class and girls started mean mugging me. I look up at Foxy and scrunching my face. He shrug rolling his eyes. The bell started ringing and we made it just in time.

"Oh and by the way... I saw you looking at my butt." Chris mumbled in my ear.

 **Foxy POV**

She smirked slowly walking to her sit. It took her a good little minute to sit down. I look over and see Mr. Springtrap fine ass assistant.

"I wonder who's fucking that bitch today." Bonnie mumbled

"Right." I mumble back.

"Goodmornin' class." Vincent said getting up.

"Wassup." I said , the rest of the class remain silent.

"Okayyy. Anyways I guessin' you saw my little assistant. And the lucky fella today is Foxy." He smirked.

"FUCK HER CERVIX UP NIGGA." Toy Bonnie yelled causing the class to laugh. I know I wanted to fuck the bitch yesterday but I don't wanna fuck her in front of the class. Toy Chica's vibe is just there man. I rather fuck her then the assistant. Even though that ass is priceless I don't wanna hurt nobody feelings.

"Go head nigga." Bonnie said nudging me.

I sigh walking up there. His assistant was just in a robe and the bih had glasses on makin my dick wet.

I took my shirt off and she started teasing taking the robe off slowly revealing all her sexy ass curves and tattoos.

"Shit." I mumbled


	5. Chapter 5

**Foxy POV**

"Nigga, hurry up." Bonnie yelled

"Shut up." I said removing my pants. Why the fuck am I feeling some type of way? I just met Toy Chica. She probably don't give a damn that I'm about to fuck this bitch so why should I ? Let's go.

"Draw from the bucket. Nigga you know this." Vincent said. I reach in the bucket and pulled out the piece of paper that read 'head'

"Hell yeah." I mumbled, then I have to reach in the other bucket to reveal how long she will be giving me head. I look at Toy Bonnie with a smirk look on my face and I pulled out '7 minutes'

"It's goin' to be a long ass 7 minutes." Mr. Springtrap chuckled putting the papers back in the bucket. I pull my boxers off.

"You grew so much Foxy." Mrs. Marilyn smirked gripping Little Foxy. Stroking it slowly.

"Something like that." I chuckle biting my lip. She then only stick the tip in her mouth humming on it. I get a handful of her hair kinda forcing her down just a tad more. She started bobing by herself. I loosen my grip and bit my lip holding my moans back. This women is truly blessed using her mouth to give head.

 **Vincent POV**

"That should've been me got dammit." Bonnie said. The class started laughing.

"Chica go give Bonnie some head for Extra credit." I said not taking my eyes off the computer.

"Chica?" She shout.

"Yeah." I said looking at her.

"I'll pass." She scoff.

"Either that or painful bondage for an hour." I chuckled.

"I hate this fucking class!" She shout going to the back. Bonnie shrugs smirking and following her as she stomped out the classroom.

I look over at Toy Chica and she has the most nervous look on her face.

"You okay Toy Chica?" I smirked.

She nods her head looking down playing with fingers.

 **Toy Chica POV**

What type of shit. No I'm not okay. He also just out of the blue just volunteer students to please other students whenever THEY want. I just get up and walk to the hall.

"Stay in he-" Mr. Springtrap started

"Shut the hell up." I interrupted him. Continuing to walk/limp in the hall way. " I gotta get the hell up outta this class." I said leaning against the wall.

Mr. Springtrap came behind me and closed he door behind him.

"Problem?" He smirked

"You really force students to just give oral sex to the other whenever the other student wants?" I asked looking at him stupid

"I mean.." He shrugs.

"How did you even get this job?" I asked

"Before this I was a history teacher. The principal came to me and force me to be a 'sex ed' teacher. They payin' me double. So why not just have sex for money?" He shrug

"Become a porn star then." I said Rollin my eyes.

"Porn Star are overrated." He chuckled

"You're basically a porn star." I said.

"I don't have sex in from of cameras. But I have to go back in there to grade Foxy. Plus this class is easy. Bring your GPA up." He smiled putting his hands on my waist. "Now take your little ass back in the classroom before me and you have a session. This time in front of the class." He fake smile. I pout walking back in the classroom sitting in my seat. Mr. Springtrap winked at me before he turned around looking at his computer. Foxy was still getting head. The back door opened and Chica and Bonnie came back in. He was smirking watching Chica walk to her seat. The timer went off.

"Stop." Mr. Springtrap demanded. His little assistant just ignored , she kept doing. The class chuckled. Vincent get up and walk over there towards them. "Stop, stop." He said hitting her head twice but not hard, just to make her stop. "I know his dick don't taste that damn good." He said looking at her like she stupid. She wipe below her bottom lip and stare at Foxy. "I was goin' to let da nigga fuck you but that dead." He said using a NOLA accent. "Marionette come here." He demanded not taking his eyes off of her. Marionette quickly went up there. Damn near running. "Take her to the back and fuck her." He said. Marionette nods as they walked to the back. "HARD." He shouts sitting down. Foxy was back dressed at this point.

"What now?" This girl that sit behind me said.

"Right.. Fellas take your partners from yesterday to the same rooms and eat her out. Make them cum hard." He said.

My mouth dropped.

This girls hand went up.

"Yes Funtime Foxy?" He asked

"My partner isn't here." She said

"Stay in here then. We'll have an little session." Mr. Springtrap smirked.

The whole class ooohhhh. Except me. What the fuck is wrong with this class.

"For how long?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Rest of the class. Now go. Girls no refusing or that's a automatic bondage don't be gently either dudes." He demanded. Everybody like ran out the door ready to give oral sex. I just stayed in my seat. I look across the hall and Foxy was leaning again the doorway smirking at me. I look at him confused but yet felt a little smile cross around my face. He was looking so good. He motioning me to come here with his fingers. I got up and slowly walked over there. He turned sideways letting me in and closed the door.

"You're ready?" He asked

"Not really." I said

"I understand." He sigh.

"We don't even have to do anything he's not coming In here anyway." I said sitting on the desk.

"He's watches the cameras." He said

"What camera?" I asked

"That camera." He said pointing the one on the ceilings.

"Really?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah. I'm the first one he watches too." He sigh.

"Really?" I sigh.

He nods.

"We might as well get it over with." He said

"I never been ate out before." I said

"It's amazin' , girls love it." He said gently pushing me back. He get the rolling chair and sit down in front of me. He took my panties off. He place his hands on the back of my knees making my legs bend. He put them back until both was on the cold table.

"Just tell me whenever your about to cum." He said then slowly licking me.

"Oh shit." I mumbles. Holding both edges of the table.

 **Foxy POV**

She tasted truly amazing. I don't even eat pussy but if all girls pussies taste like this... My god .

I sped my tongue up. She was wiggling and shit.

"Foxy." She spoke moaning

I got up not stopping just getting myself in a better angle to eat her. I begin to get sloppy with it.

"Oh shit." She moan loudly then covering her mouth. She couldn't get to far because I had her legs pinned down. I start flicking her clit with my tongue at a fast pace.

"what the f-fuck Foxy." She moan.

I then begin sucking on it and shakin my head. Girls go fuck crazy over that.

"Oh god I'm about to cum!" She moaned siting up on her elbows looking at me as I ate her.

 **Toy Chica POV**

Foxy just stared into my eyes as he continue to eat me out. I felt the feeling coming but not to quick. Looking into his eyes made me wetter and wetter.

"Foxy." I moan not breaking our eye contact.

He teased and winked at me. I felt my self getting weak then.

"Fuck." I softly moan biting my lip tilting my head back.

"I'm about to cum." I moan biting my lip. He then rub around my entrance. "Oh my god." I moan shaking a little.

 **Foxy POV**

I then slide a finger inside her and felt the cum right there.

"Oh god." I mumble against her clit.

"I'm cumming." She yelled.

I stop and gave her pussy one last kiss.

"It's wasn't that bad now was it?" I smirked still pinning her down.

"Pretty satisfying." She nod biting her lip.

I peck her lips quickly, getting up and letting her go

"Foxy!" She said looking at me stupid.

"What?" I asked

"Why did you just kiss me." She said sitting up.

"Nigga, I just ate you out. I deserve that kiss." I said walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie POV**

Chica cum to quick for me. I thought white girls can hold it longer then black girls but I guess not because we were the first ones finished and in the classroom. We had to interrupt the nigga little session with Funtime Foxy. He was eating that bitch the fuck out. He didn't even realize me and Chica was in the classroom.

"Nigga." I shout causing them to jump.

"Y'all finish already?" He chuckled wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, and you gave me a little squirter." I smirked looking at Chica.

"I guess my assistant need to teach y'all how to hold it, she said it's not hard." He shrugged putting some gum in his mouth.

Everybody started coming back but Foxy and Toy Chica. I should've had the little hoe. Chica cute and all but she can't hang man. If I make her cum in like 3 minutes with my tongue imagine the quickness with my dick. I need to stop thinking about this before I rape this bitch.

Minutes later Foxy walked back in .. But no Toy Chica. Foxy just sat down all calm with a smirk look on his face.

"Dude , what happened?" I asked him whispering.

He just look at me smirking and shrugs.

"You nasty muhfukka." I chuckled.

"Okay class... I.. Where's Toy Chica?" Mr. Springtrap asked looking at Foxy.

"She should've been in here by now." Foxy shrugs.

 **Toy Chica POV**

After all that I just decide to chill in that room for a little bit.

"This school is going to get me in a lot of trouble." I mumble kicking my feet back and fourth.

"Abcdefghijk , dammit still can't say it fast." I mumble

The door opened and I hurried up and got off the desk.

"What are you doin' ?" Mr. Springtrap asked

"Nothing." I quickly responded

"You do know that everybody else is in the classroom. " he said

I nod.

"Please go back into the classroom." He said moving aside. I sigh walking past him and going to sit down.

"Okay class, the bell is about to ring and tomorrow guys be ready. The girls are going to give you a little show." He smirked

"A show?" Ballora asked

"Yeah. A little girl on girl action." He smirked

"Now, that's where you got me fucked up." I said

"I'm making your partners tonight ladies so be ready and make sure your vagina's don't stank." He chuckled.

"I'm not having sex with a girl. That's dead . I'm straight. " I said

"Guys you wanna see some girl on girl action right?" Vincent asked

"Fuck yeah I wanna see that shit." Toy Bonnie shout

"Watch lesbian porn then." I shout back at him.

"Hold my dick bitch." He chuckle.

"Tell your momma to hold your dick. But all i know is that I'm not fucking another girl. End of this fucking conversation." I said

"Toy Chica stay a little later after class." Mr. Springtrap softly spoke sighing

I just look at him.

The bell rung and everybody leave except me. I had my arms crossed. When Toy Bonnie passed me he licked between his middle and index finger teasing.

"You ain't cute." I lied looking at him like he's stupid. He laughed and walked out the classroom. " those sexy green eyes." I mumbled. Mr. Springtrap came and sat on the top of the desk I was sitting at.

"Toy Chica. These are units you have to do in order to pass this class." He sigh

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing it. That's hitting way below the belt." I said

"What race are you?" He randomly asked

"I'm mixed." I said

"Thought so." He said gettin off the desk. "But anyways I forgot to give you this paper to give me your email or phone number." He said reaching me this list of people numbers

"I have too." I asked

"You honestly do." He said

I get the pen and put my name and number down.

"I do group text messages and all that. So that's good you put your number." He smiled

" You enjoy doing this to little girls don't you?" I asked

"You the first student that wasn't a senior that I taught in this class. Seem like you can hang though." He smirked

"Can I leave now?" I asked getting up and walking to the door

"You don't wanna stay in here with me?" He smirked chuckling

"You wish." I scoffed smirking walking out.

School was over and I went straight home shockingly Dad already been me home. That's a first.

"Hey daddy." I said closing the door.

"Hey Toy Chica, how was your day at school?" He asked

"Better then my first day." I said sitting beside me.

"That's good but since your right here we can talk about your little 'talk to yourself' problem." He said

"I don't have a problem. Im just my best friend." I shrug smirking.

"D-don't talk to yourself.. It's weird." He said

"Okay ." I chuckle kissin his cheek and going upstairs to my room.

 **Toy Chica's dad POV**

I was watching the basketball game and My Wife Mary opened the door slamming it closed and mumbling something under her breath walking to the kitchen

"There's nobody there hunny." I said as she walked by she just ignored me. I need to have a meeting about this talking to theirself shit they got going on.

 **Toy Chica POV**

After my shower and all that, I put a onesies on and my phone ding.

Unknown number: those to you who just got this save my number and ladies your partners are (a lot of girls names) Toy Chica and Baby.

If Baby is the girl I'm thinking about she look like she's low key gay anyways. Got dammit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Toy Chica POV**

 **Next day** , **Friday**

I don't think a painful bondage sound to bad right now because I'm not having sex with a girl. No no no! I go in and sit in my regular seat. It kinda made me laugh whenever Toy Bonnie brought his lotion and started rubbing his hands.

"Ladies I hope you ready. Now guys it'll be two per room. Whatever room your girl in is the room your in." Vincent said leaning on his desk.

"I'm not having sex with no girl." Funtime Foxy said

"Yeah me either." I agreed.

"Why?" He asked

"Okay. If we have sex the guys have to have sex with each other too." I said

"That's gay." Toy Bonnie said sucking his teeth.

"Ex fuckin' actly." I said looking at him.

"Girls who don't mind Havin' sex with their partner raise your hand." Mr. Springtrap said

4 girls raised their hands.

"See." Funtime Foxy said

"So that means I have to make a whole motherfucking schedule for today." He said sighing.

"How about you just teach something for today and we not do anything to each other sexually." I said

"But I brought my lotion." Toy Bonnie sigh.

"You can always let the guys have sex together." Jay Jay chuckled

"See. Two girls having sex together is sexy. Two boys having sex together is ugly and fuckin' nasty." Foxy said

"And I'm not watching two niggas Havin' sex." Vincent said. " okay I have an idea. Since the boys ate y'all out yesterday... Yeah give them head today. Or do y'all want new partners?" He asked

"Give me a new partner." Bonnie shout raising his hand.

"Man me too." Chica agreed.

"Okay Mangle your now with Bonnie and Toy Chica your with Freddy." Vincent said

Freddy is tall as hell and pretty darn handsome 😍.

"I didn't wanna be with you no ways." Mangle said Rollin her neck at Bonnie.

"Yes the fuck you did." He chuckled.

"What if you never gave head before." I said

"The boy will instruct you." He said

"I honestly can't believe the fucking principal actually let this fucking class happens." I said shaking my head.

"I love this class." Toy Bonnie smirked

"I bet you do." I said

"When can we go?" Balloon Boy asked

"Any time y'all get up." Vincent smirked sitting in his chair and plopping his feet up. Everybody of course got up but me and Foxy leaning against the doorway smirking. He jerked his face telling me to come here. I sigh getting up and walking over there.

"No teeth." Mr. Springtrap said right when I passed him.

"Shut the hell up." I said continuing to walk over to our room.

I walked in there and the rooms look completely different. It's a queen size bed in here and the room is actually cute.

"Wow." I said looking around.

"We can test the bed out." He smirked.

"You wish." I chuckled sitting on it.

"Girl you just don't know." He said dancing. I couldn't help but notice his dick jumping whenever he pop.

"Woah." I mumble.

"What?" He said looking at me smirking.

"I can't believe this school." I said

"I couldn't at first either." He said sitting beside me.

"I'm seriously thinking about that painful bondage to get outta this class." I said

"I witness that before. She couldn't walk for 2 weeks. He put her in a wheelchair." He said

"For real?" I asked shockingly.

"Yeah , he got this little shocking thing he likes to put on girls clits and just torture them. Turnt her whole pussy blue." He said

"I don't believe that." I said shaking that thought out my head.

"Okay." He said shrugging.

I just look at him.

"Oh my god." I said

"What?" He said

"You have freckles." I said smiling.

"This whole time you been here you haven't notice them?" He asked chuckling

"Nope." I said smirking

"Oh of course.. You was scared as fuck on your first day." He chuckled

"Your not all that." I said

"So I'm not cute?" He said biting his lip.

"Nope." I lied.

"So I'm not cute?" He softly smirked leaning in and kissing me. He gently force me back pressing his body againist me. "Dammit." He said breaking the kiss.

"What?" I asked

"You have to give me head." He smirked. I give him my best pouting face hoping he'll change his mind. "I don't care how adorable you are. You still have to give me head. He watches video baby girl." He said

Baby girl? Oh god. Just the way it rolled off his tongue made me just want this man even more. I just met him and I'm falling for him. He's just adorable all around. I love it. He's smile is to die for.

He pulled he's pants down revealing his fucking huge size. He's just about up there with Mr. Springtrap.

"Woah." I said staring at it.

 **Foxy POV**

"You silly." I chuckled standing in front of her.

"Just hold it?" She asked

I nod and she did as told.

"I can't put all this in my mouth." She said

"You don't have too." I said

She tightly closes her eyes and start sucking it.

"No teeth, no teeth." I groan biting my lip. I get a handful of her big ass hair and kinda force her down more. I heard her gag so I let so.

"Sorry." She said not looking at me.

"It's okay baby girl." I groan as she stuck it back in her mouth.

 **Bonnie POV**

"Bitch I should've kept Toy Chica." I said annoyed.

"Sorry! It's huge." Mangle sigh.

"Adjust got dammit." I said gripping her hair and force all of me down her throat. She was gagging like fuck. But I didn't give a damn because I'm annoyed got dammit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonnie POV**

Mangle is okay with her mouth. She happens to use her fucking teeth. One time I damn near thought she was trying to bite a nigga.

"Stop usin' your teeth." I groan biting my lip.

"Sorry." She softly moan sticking me back in mouth.

She obeyed and stop using her teeth finally. It felt pretty amazing then.

"Spit on it." I groan smirking

This bitch then sucked up everything from the back of her fucking throat and spit the shit back on my dick.

"No... Stop , get out." I said lifting her head up.

"You said spit on it." She said looking confused.

"Just go back in the classroom." I said shooing her off, and getting a couple of paper towels wiping her spit and some other shit off my Penis.

She left looking confused as hell.

"This bitch nasty as fuck." I Mumbled shaking my head wiping it up.

 **Freddy POV**

Toy Chica got the hang of thing and she was going a descent job. She was using her teeth here and there but other then the she was good. Well she couldn't deep throat yet but she was getting the hang out it.

"Stop." I groan feeling myself just about to bust all in her mouth.

She obeyed.

"Sorry." She said wiping her mouth

"Bitch your sure that's your first time suckin' dick?" I chuckled asking

She nods and chuckled. She start jacking me off a little bit. Okay... I'm like 10 seconds away from bust.

"Move your head." I said

She look at me confused but move her head right before I cummed hard. Hella hard.

"Oh shit." I groan as she didn't stop. "I cummed stop, stop." I said moving her hand and breathing hard. The bell rung and she smirked at me and just walked out the room. This bitch trying to get me In my feeling and shit. I'm Freddy , I don't catch feelings.

 **Toy Chica POV**

I went to get my things and popped some gum in my mouth. Me and Freddy are always the last ones. I put my bookbag over my shoulders walking out.

"Bye Toy Chica, have a good weekend." Mr. Springtrap said

"Bye, and I guess you too." I smirked chuckling walking out.

"Toy Chica." Freddy whispered causing me to stop.

"What?" I whisper back.

"You going to that party tonight at like 9:00?" He asked whispering again.

"What party?" I asked whispering back.

"They having party/kickback. Tonight, you should come." He whispered back.

"I have to asked my parents but... Why are we whispering?" I whispered chuckling

"I don't know but you ..." He whispered but stopping hisself and sucking his teeth. "But you should really come." He chuckled speaking regular.

The warning bell rung.

"I'll ask. But what's like the age group?" I asked

"Seniors and up." He mumbled

"Seniors and up? I'm a sophomore." I said looking confused

"You'll be with me, they won't care." He said

"I bet." I said walkin off. I heard him chuckling.

7:03 pm

"Hey daddy, can I go to this party tonight?" I asked sitting on his lap

"Sure, as long as you don't come back pregnant and after 2 o'clock we good." He said

"I'll probably be home at like 12." I smirked getting up and going upstairs to get ready. But I text Freddy right before my shower.

Me: he said 'yeah'

Freddy 😍: cool. Be ready by 9:10

Me: Okay

9:08

I finished doing my makeup and hair just in enough time. I'm wearing this cute little jumper with elephants on it 🐘, it's cute. My sandals are pretty damn beautiful 😌.

Freddy 😍: Nigga, it's 9:10

Me: nigga I'm coming !

I walked downstairs making sure I had my keys and phone.

"Bye geezers." I chuckled opening the door.

"Have fun hunny." Mom smiled.

She's such a cutie

I closed the door and Freddy was walking over here.

"You riding with me?" I asked

He just look me up an down.

"We're walking. The party is two blocks down." He said reaching his hand out and grabbing mine.

"Your sayin that like it's a short distances." I said looking at him stupid.

"Girl bring your ass on." He chuckled letting go of my hand as we walked beside each other reaching the side walk.

"What if a dog comes?" I whin.

"I got you." He chuckled looking down on me.

"Okay." I said looking away then blushing. He just won some brownie points.

-  
9:18 pm

We walked the blocks hearing the music getting louder and louder. We took our time just walking in comfortable silence.

'Exchange' by Bryson Tiller playing as we reach the door.

"Shit, this my song." I said lowkey dancing as we enter. It was packed as hell man, we barely got in there.

"This what happen when I think about you  
I get in my feelings, yeah  
I start reminiscing, yeah  
Next time around, fuck I want it to be different, yeah  
Waiting on a sign, guess it's time for a different prayer  
Lord please save her for me, do this one favor for me  
I had to change my player ways, got way to complicated for me  
I hope she's waiting for me  
Everywhere she go, they playin' my song  
That's why I say the things that I say that way I know you can't ignore me  
But so, so  
So gimme all of you in exchange for me  
Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me" we sung all together.

Right at that part they changed it to 'Twerk that' by spiff kidz started playing and I just lost control.

I started moving my hips to the beat and it was weird because they started forming a circle around me. Somebody came behind me and I thought it was Freddy until I looked around and saw fucking Toy Bonnie ass back there. I didn't stop dancing though. Other girls started dancing and the lights went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Freddy POV**

I was over there dancing with some college bitch and out of nowhere the lights went out and the music went off.

"Yo, what the fuck!" Some guy shout

"Turn the music back on!" A girl yelled sounding like Funtime foxy.

 **Toy Chica POV**

People are shouting and yelling and I somehow found my way outside. For a breather. I sigh of relieve whenever the air hit my face. I look over to these two huge buff dudes smoking. One was had perfect milk chocolate skin and was descent but way to old for me.

"To muhfukin hot in there wasn't it?" He chuckling hitting the blunt.

"Boy." I said

"Do I know you?" He asked

"Nah. I'm here with uhm Freddy." I said.

"Oh, you're a senior too?" He asked

"Heck yeah I am." I lied

"Oh , I'm RWQFSFASXC but everybody calls me RXQ." He said

"Oh. I'm Toy Chica." I said.

"I'm Salvagio." The other one said.

"Nice meetin you too." I said "who's kick back is this?" I asked

"Ours actually." RXQ chuckled.

"Why are y'all outside then?" I asked

"We're doing a performances in a little bit." Salvagio said

"Oh. Y'all like dancers out something?" I asked

"If that's what you wanna call it." RXQ smirked.

I heard the music playing again and it was time for me too go back in.

"Well, it was nice meeting y'all." I said opening the door.

"Nice meeting you too ma." RXQ smirked.

Damn. Anyways wasn't nobody really in the kitchen but three girls I didn't really see Freddy in the crowd but Toy Bonnie came over there towards me.

"So how you even got in?" He chuckled leaning against the counter beside me.

"Freddy. Plus I told RXQ and Salvagio that I was a senior." I chuckled

"Lying ass. Anyways if I was childish I would snitch but since you can dance, I'll let it slide this time. But be careful." He said walking away.

Funtime Foxy came over here and got something to drink and notice me.

"Toy Chica... What you doing here baby girl?" She giggled

"Invited." I lied

"Oh. Wait. I thought this was a senior and up kickback." She said looking confused

"Yeah, about that." I smirked walking off into the crowd.

'Earned it' by Chief Keef started playing but and I happen to found my way to the hype niggas😂. They was rapping and jumping up turnt so I decide to fit in and be hype too.

In the middle of the song it stopped an everybody got back upset.

"Man , WHAT THE FUCK." This dude yelled

'Part time lover' by h-town started playing and RXQ and Salvagio came back inside shirtless and all. We had to form this circle and they danced in the middle. These motherfuckers can dance man. I think They ate strippers. Toy Bonnie ass always appear beside me.

"I can do that shit." He said sucking he's teeth.

"Right." I chuckled.

They got finished danced and making love to every girl or whatever. And everybody started smoking. I'm now up against the wall and around people I don't know. 'Freak Hoe' by Speaker Knockerz started playing and this girl beside me was hella turnt.

"IMA THROW THIS MONEY LIKE A FREE THROW , YOU JUST KEEP ON DANCING LIKE A FREAK HOE!" She yelled twerking.

Outta nowhere Freddy got my hand and pulled me closer to him. He turned me around and it was over then. My hips started going and I just started feeling myself and slapping my ass to the beat but luckily not hard. Freddy can dance to man. Like oh my god 😍. I felt his dick print whenever we were dancing. I didn't know weather to stop or keep dancing. I kept dancing though. Freddy was grinding to the beat and gripped my waist.

Outta no where we heard a somebody shooting. Everybody was screaming and shit. Freddy grabbing my hand pulling me down.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"C'mon." He said pulling me to the Back door and we went in the woods and some shit. It's cold as a motherfucker outside man. Freddy was looking all comfortable and shit in his hoodie while I was shivering 💀

"You cold?" He asked

"Yeah, but we're not that far. I'll be okay." I said

"You can wear my hoodie if you want." He said taking it off.

"No no. No no ." I said shaking my head.

"Why?" He asked looking confused

"We're 2 block away." I said holding my arms.

"Girl , put this on." He said

"But your going to be cold." I said putting it on.

"I'll be okay. You need it the most." He said

We made it back to our neighborhood and I thought he was going to make a right to his house but he just kept walking.

"You don't have to walk me home." I said

"It's cool. I'm suppose too." He said

I walked up one step turning around getting somewhat close to his height.

"Thanks for inviting me and getting me out this hell hole for a couple of hours." I said smiling

"It ain't nothing. I hope you had fun." He said shaking.

"Oh god. You can have your hoodie back." I said about to take it off.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll get it some other time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Toy Chica POV**

Monday morning

I woke up did my hygiene and went to school. I met some friends my age and just stood with them before the bell ring.

"Hey boo." I said standing beside Dee Dee.

"Hey... You're here hella early." She said looking at me confused

"The bell is about to ring in 5 minutes." Funtime Bonnie said looking at her phone.

"What's your first block?" Dee Dee asked

"Sex ed." I said

"What's that's class like?" asked

"It's hard to explain." I lied.

"Oh, well Dee Dee you know we always do our morning dubsmash." Funtime Bonnie said

"I can't today. BB's coming early today." She said walking

"Well Toy Chica you wanna do one with me?" She asked

"Sure. To what though?" I asked

"Real sisters." She said

"Okay." I said

She went to the app on her phone and started the dub.

"Say you getting throwed  
I'm tryna pour up with you  
Oh, that's your best friend?  
I'm tryna fuck her with you  
First met the bitch, they said they real sisters  
I don't give a fuck if they was real sisters"

She played it back so we can see it.

"Oh my god, we cute." Funtime Bonnie said

"Fuck yeah." I laughed

The bell had rung and we went to class. I'm going to walk the halls until the warning bell ring because I hate going into that class. But outta nowhere my mom texted me.

Mama 💘: you have a anger management class today 4:30 at *address*

Me: Wait. Why?

Mama 💘: because I had a secret conference with your first block teacher Mr. Springtrap and he suggested it because he said your disrespectful and curse him out a lot.

What the fuck. Mr. Springtrap got me fucked up. I never cuss him out. I may cuss while talking to him but another then that I haven't

Me: You're confused Ma. I don't need Anger management classes. I don't know where tf that came from.

Mama 💘: today 4:30 , you can go right after school. Love you. Have a good day.

Me: love you too

The warning bell rung and I just started walking towards the hell hole. I don't know why he would tell ma that I need to go to anger management. That's embarrassing, and whenever I'm angry is a really good reason.

I walk in the class sitting this time in the back row. I just stare that the back wall with my cross arms. Last time I went to anger management all she did was judge me. The last bell rung and Mr. Springtrap closed the door.

"Good mornin' class." He said

"Mornin'" some of the other students said.

He didn't say anything else. He just went to the whiteboard, got a market, and started writing something.

Pleasing each other at once

He put the cap back on the marker and just turned around and looked at us.

"Pleasing each other at once?" Baby asked

"Mhmm." He nods. "What do y'all think that means?" He asked the class.

"It depends." Toy Bonnie said.

"Okay, tell me what you think Toy Bonnie." Vincent said

"Honestly if she had sex before, you can please her by having sex with her." He said

"Describe." Mr. Springtrap chuckled

"Okay. She's not a virgin and she get hor-" he started

"Nooo. Okay Toy Bonnie what do you think sex is?" He asked

"Sex is a way of life." Toy Bonnie sigh day dreaming

The class chuckled

"Be for real." He said

"Okay. Sex is when two people come together making tasteful lust." He said

"Okay. Now think of a sex position that two people can please each other at once without the man penis enterin' the vagina." He said

What type of shit.

"I don't know." He chuckled

"You talkin' about a 69?" Freddy asked

"Yep." Vincent smirked.

"So we doin' the 69 position today?" Funtime Foxy asked

"Well two people are." Mr. Springtrap smirked.

I don't like him.

"Who?" Ballora asked

"I'll tell you , but just to let you know it's going to be random. You won't be with your partner and you'll perform it right here." He chuckled .

"Who's going to be performing?" Ennard asked

 **Vincent POV**

"Baby and BB" I smirked

"Baby and BB?" Toy Bonnie asked pissed sucking his teeth.

"Yes. Y'all can go change and be back in five." I said as they got up and left.

"They lame!" Toy Bonnie said

"And what makes you better?" I asked

"My dick bigger." He chuckled causing the class to laugh.

"I wouldn't call 6 inches bigger at all." I chuckled

"Damn b." Freddy said leaning back looking at him.

"Nigga fuck you." Toy Bonnie said and sticking his middle finger at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled sitting down.

 **Toy Chica POV**

Baby and BB came back naked and didn't seem to care. Like what? But anyways..

"Okay. Have y'all never did the 69 position before?" He asked

They both shake their heads.

"Okay. BB you lay down first..." He said as BB laid on the table. "And Baby you basically sit on his face and lean down and give him head as he's eating you out." He said sitting down and looking at his computer. She obeyed and did as told. I turn my head and look at the back wall. Her moans was getting longer by the second. BB didn't really groan. I guess he was doing most of the acting.

"You better do that nigga." Toy Bonnie shout causing the class too laugh.

 **Vincent POV**

I look and see that Toy Chica is not paying attention. She always gotta be hard headed.

"Toy Chica , please pay attention." I said

She didn't say anything. She just disobeyed me.

"Toy Chica go to the hall way right now." I demanded.

She got up with a little attitude walking out the door and tried to close the door on me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked

"You honestly pisses me off." She said

"What the fuck did I do?" I asked

"You told my momma I need anger management classes." She said

"Because you do." I said

"That's bullshit." She said

"Call it what you want." I said

"I honestly hate this class and you." She said walking back into the class room.

 **Toy Chica POV**

I go back to my sit and put my headphones in and become un fucking bothered. I go to my playlist and put in '11 something' by Summerella.

 _It's only 11 something but why does it feel like it's 2 something? We just vibing we just cruising baby. Forever me and you. Cause I'm losing track of time. And I hope I'm not wasting my time , my time, my time , my time._

Funtime Foxy tapped on my desk. I remove one ear buds so I could hear her. She pointed at Mr. Springtrap and he told me to take them out. I just put it back in my ear and became back un fucking bothered.

Freddy 😍: what's wrong?

I read the message and he was looking at Baby and BB. I guess actin like he wasn't on his phone.

Me: him and momma had a 'secret conference' or whatever and he suggested that I should go to anger management and she is really making me go. I have an appointment 4:30 😒🔫

Freddy 😍: Damn bbygirl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Toy Chica POV**

School is over and thank god I didn't have to have any type of shit with nobody today. School stress me off. I was about to pull off until Freddy stopped me.

"Hey." He said leaning against the window entrances.

"Hey." I sigh

"Why he suggested you go to anger management?" He asked

"Because he said I cuss at him and shit, and it was some other stuffs it's just stupid and I'm just aggravated." I said

"I understand. Ma tried to make me go whenever I got into the fight." He chuckled.

"Dang. I mean I been before , it's just that they can't help nor change me." I said

"Just hear him out and they'll probably help you somewhat." He said

"Okay." I smiled.

"I'll text you later." He said winking and gently pinching my chin walking off.

"You is fine." I mumbled watching him disappear into the crowd.

I put my seatbelt on and go to this damn appointment.

 **4:30 pm**

"Hello , how may I help you?" This women asked

"I have an appointment here at 4:30." I said

He looked up something in the computer.

"Toy Chica?" She asked

"Yes ma." I said

"Room 7 down this hall." She said.

"Okay, thank you." I said walking down the hall finding my way down to room 7. Right before I knocked I thought why the fuck am I here. I don't need this. This is stupid. Then the attitude was starting to come back. I knock three times.

"Come in." This guy said.

I open the door and he stood up greeting me.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Fitzgerald." He said holding his hand out.

"Toy Chica." I said shaking his hand then sitting down.

"So tell me Toy Chica .. Why are you so angry?" He said pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me.

"This is bullshit." I bluntly spoke.

"You think so?" He smirked.

"Yep." I said

"Why do you think this is bullshit?" He asked

"Y'all can't help me because I don't have a problem." I said .

"You do have a little attitude problem." He said

"I honesty don't. Somebody just pissed me off, and this in class is just stress me out." I sigh.

"Why is the class stressing you out Toy Chica?" He said

 **Freddy POV**

 **Bonnie** 🔌: nigga you trying to smoke?

Me: nigga I'm always trying to smoke.

 **Bonnie** 🔌: let's go then.

Me: I'm over there in 5.

I get my house key and just walk over there because his house is like down the road.

He was outside with 2 girls seem to look like there in college or something.

"Niggggggaaaaa." He said getting up dapping me. He already high.

"Yo wassup." I said

"Oh , these some bitches I met at the party the other night man. They hoes. One for me and one for you." He whispered.

I got the blunt hitting one time getting it in my system and sitting down on the porch.

"Ladies , this is Freddy , Freddy this is Marilyn and Mary." He said

"Hey ladies." I was waving.

"Hey Freddy." Marilyn waved looking at me up and down.

"Apryl mines." Bonnie chuckled sitting her on his lap.

Marilyn tried to sit on my lap but I kinda pushes her off.

"It's like that?" She said

"I'm kinda talking to somebody." I said as Bonnie passed me my own blunt.

"So probably not cute anyways." She scoffed

"Your right, she's not cute. She's pretty darn gorgeous." I said lighting it up inhaling it and holding it in.

"She don't look better then me." She chuckled.

"I mean your pretty but ma got you beat." I chuckled

"Fuck you." She shout.

"Nah I good, but Bonnie Ima go back to the crib. You got some crazy ones." I chuckled.

"You broke anyways." She scoffed

"Broke I never been, but if I was broke I still could've took your little ass in there and you would've still let me fuck." I chuckled exhaling the smoke.

"And wouldn't have" she said

"You ladies have a nice day." I said smiling walking home.

 **Toy Chica POV**

"I honesty can't say but just know that class is different." I said

"Tell me about it." He said

"I'm not saying shit." I said

"Okay , Toy Chica lets just do the basic .. How old are you?" He asked

"I'm 16." I said

"What grade are you in?" He asked

"10th." I said

"What makes you happy?" He asked

"Pizza and Pizza." I said

"What make you sad?" He asked

"Moving away from my friends." I said.

"Okay , what's you favorite holiday?" He asked

"Christmas." I smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked

"Yellow." I bluntly spoke

"What makes you angry?" He asked

"This damn appointment and Mr. Springtrap." I said

"Okay, what do you do to make yourself un angry?" He asked

"I talk to my brother." I said

"You talk to your brother everyday?" He asked

"No, he's in college." I sigh

"So , your so use to talking to your brother whenever your mad or upset and whenever he took off to college you had to keep your anger in and couldn't have your big brother to hug or comfort you." He asked

"Your good." I said starting at him like I'm crazy. He chuckled

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at what I do." He said

"So you telling me to talk to my brother whenever I'm mad or upset?" I asked

"If that what's Makes you happy." He smiled

"I haven't talked to him in a while." I said

"That's probably the problem then babygirl." He chucked

"Damn your good." I mumbled

He chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**December** **5, 2015**

 **Toy Chica POV**

{Saturday}

I basically think me and Freddy talk because he be really curving hoes at school. I be like aye.

"Toy Chica you wanna go back to Georgia for Christmas ?" Dad asked

"Nah." I said thinking of a caption for my little winter post. 💗

"Okay, Grammy and pappi is coming here then." He said

"Okay." I said still think. "I GOT IT!" I shout.

"Got what got dammit?" Daddy asked

"My caption." I chuckled

 _Winter Wonderland_ ❄️

"You get all dolled up just to take a picture?" He asked

"Mhhmm." I nod hitting share.

"You wanna start on the tree now?" He asked

"We can." I said getting up. My phone flashed

Freddy 😍: come on?

Me: okay.

"Daddy I have to go somewhere right quick." I said

"Where you going?" He asked

"Out." I smirked opening and closing the door right quick. I walk over to Freddy's house and I didn't see his momma car. I guess he's there by himself. I just open the door and walked upstairs.

"In here." He shout. I followed his voice and he was on the computer in a white tee and grey jogging pants.

"Hey." I said sitting on his bed.

"Hey." He smirked looking over his shoulder at me.

"What are doing?" I asked walking over to his computer.

"Making my Christmas presents for my big ass family." He chuckled. He was making a little picture book. It was cute and creative. He had music in the background.

 _Shawty come here_  
 _I wanna grab your body, lay you on the sofa_  
 _And as I pull your hair_  
 _I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me_  
 _And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off_  
 _And girl your clothes still on but Imma rip'em off with my teeth yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _And girl Imma whisper this into your ear_

"Wait... Is this you?" I asked looking at him confused

"Yeah, I sound that bad?" He chuckled

"You voice is sexy as hell." I said vibing back to the song.

 _How deep do you want me to go?_  
 _Do you want me to speed it up, speed it up or go slow?_  
 _Start from the bed then we out here on the floor_  
 _Girl you're really in for a treat now, but don't fall in love cuz_  
 _We just havin' sex_  
 _I'm gonna get you wet_  
 _We not makin' love tonight_  
 _Hickies all over your neck_  
 _Kissin' all over your body, babe_  
 _Girl you gon' get it tonight_  
 _When we have sex, sex, sex_  
 _When we have sex, sex, sex_  
 _When we have sex, sex, sex_  
 _When we have sex, sex, sex_  
 _When we have sex_

As that part of the song was on he bit his bottom lip gently pushing my back on the bed and getting on top of me just looking into my eyes.

"I just love your hair." He smiled. I chuckled . He slowly leaned back kiss me passionately. He lifted my sweater up a little bit without breaking the kiss. He slowly pulled away pulling my bottom lip.

"Lookin' at my baby  
Sleepin' like a baby  
Body so amazing drive me crazy  
I'm about to wake you up  
Girl I wanna sex you up  
I know how to go about this  
Cuz I gotta do something  
Kissing and the touching  
Ain't no rushing  
When it comes to sexin  
Slow and easy does it  
You gon' think you dreaming about me licking you  
Girl you can thank me in the morning  
When you wake up feeling hella good  
Feeling like you want me

I didn't realize how much I made you scream, yeah." He sung whispering to me. Oh shit. That's when the panties started getting wet as hell.

"Your voice is amazing." I mumbled

"I honestly just wanna be in you right now." He mumbled looking into my eyes. Somebody tell me why this man got this fucking spell over me or something. 😫


	13. Chapter 13

**Freddy** **POV**

"I want you inside me too." She mumbled

Wait what? Innocent Toy Chica the Chicken just agreed to let me fuck her. She's just in the moment but got damn Ima take an advantage of it. I reached my hand down her leggings and she was free balling.

"I really don't need to eat you out, your wet as hell ma." I chuckled.

"You singing to me." She giggled biting her lip. I get up removing my shirt and turning the light off leaving my cd playing. She kicked her uggs off. I Tease her by taking her leggings off with my teeth. "Freddy." She whin. I smirked until I got to her knee and just used my hands to pull them off. I grab A condom ripping it. I pull my jogging pants down to about my mid thigh and rolled the condom on.

"You ready?" I mumbled in her ear as my tip teased her entrance. She slowly nod. I put the tip in and she gasp. 'Beg for it' started playing.

"Oh shit." She mumbled as I go in a tad deeper. "Deeper." She moan.

"Huh?" I asked smirked

"Deeper." She said a bit louder.

"Beg for it." I smirked pulling out it just a little bit.

"Please Freddy." She whin.

Did this bitch drink something before she came Over here? Am I fucking Toy Chica? All this got my head spinning. Before I even knew it rammed all of me in her.

"Not that deep, not that deep." She whin reaching down there and try to pull me outta her. I'm not haven that. I reached over down there getting both of her hands and pinning her down. I stared into her eyes the whole Time. This bih is truly beautiful. Damn. It was warm inside her like oh my god.

"What's my name?" I mumbled against her lips.

She just ignored my little question. See I don't know why you female do that shit. Whenever your pinned down and having sex, you answer the Damn question. Ain't no decision bih. It's Freddy way or no way.

"What's my fuckin' name Toy Chica." I gritted/groaned in her ear.

"F-Freddy." She softly mumbled.

"My name is daddy." I smirked

"I'm not calling you daddy." She manage to say.

"Okay." I sigh stopping and staring into her eyes. I smirked making this particular stroke very slow, deep, and hard.

"Oh shit." She shout as her eyes rolled  
To the back of her head. I do repeats of those particular strokes making each other harder and harder. "Wait." She moan sitting up. I push her back down without stopping my rotations.

"What's my name Toy Chica?" I softly groaned. She looks at me for a moment.

"Daddy." She softly moan.

'Take you down' started playing

"Here we are,  
All alone in this room (ooh)  
And girl I know,  
Where to start and what we're gonna dooo  
I'll take my time  
We'll be all night girl  
So get ready babe,  
I got plans for me and you (wooah)" I sung softly in her ear as I kept my strokes at a steady speed.

"FREDDY I CANT WITH YOU AND THIS SONGS!" She whins digging in my back. I groan smirking watching her suffer. I loved watching her suffer sexually. It's pretty sexy.

"Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,  
No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,  
We got all night to try to get it right girl." I softly sung again.

"FREDDY STOP!" Toy Chica shouts.

 _I hope you're ready, babe,_  
 _'cause here we go, we know how we do_  
 _It ain't my first time_

 _"_ Oh!" I sung.

 _but babygirl we can pretend_

"Yeeaahh." I sung. I was driving her crazy.

I started grinding my hips to the beat of the song.

"I'm about to cum." She moan.

I just ignored her. I'm like 30 strokes from busting.

"IM CUMMING , IM CUMMING!" She scream digging the fuck outta my back. I mean like all over my back

I wasn't stopping. I got faster and faster motivated to bust my nut man.

" I'm about to fucking hit you Freddy!" She scream.

"Oh shit." I groan filling the condom with my warm liquid. I lean down pecking her lips.

 **Toy Bonnie POV**

Me and Marilyn somehow became fuck buddies

"I think I'm falling for you." Marilyn mumbled tracing her finger tip on my chest. Hell no.

"Well get up then." I said.

"Huh?" She said getting confused

"Don't start catching feelings. We just fuck buddies ." I said

"But I'm falling for you." She sigh.

"And I told you to get the fuck up." I said

"Stop playing." She whin.

"I'm not. I guess it's time for you to go." I say gently pushing her off of me.

"So, your just going to have sex with me and make me leave?" She asked looking at me like I'm stupid.

"That's the whole part of a 'fuck buddy' ." I said

 **Mr. Springtrap POV**

I been having an amazing weekend so far. Mangle, Funtime Foxy and Baby little 'extra credit' session was amazing. Even though they where back to back. Probably about 1 hour a part. These bitches are freaks behind close doors. Truly amazed me. I think I need to start doing some more of these little extra credits.


	14. Chapter 14

**Toy Chica POV**

 **{Monday}**

For some reason I think I'm really falling for Freddy. I don't know why I'm falling this hard for this particular man but I got to the point where I don't wanna see him with anybody else man.

"Hey Toy Chica." Golden Freddy said coming outta nowhere.

"Oh, hey Golden Freddy." I said giving him a hug.

"Where you been?" He asked

"What you mean " I asked

"I just haven't been seeing you around school anymore." He said

"Oh, I been here. I don't know why you haven't been seeing me." I chuckled

"Well.. How you been?" He asked

"Good, and you?" I asked

"Estoy Muy bien." He chuckled

"I guess your taking Spanish." I spoke

"Yeah." He shrug.

"So what's your first block?" I asked

"Borin' ass history." He sigh.

"I rather be in history then this class." I chuckle

The warning bell rung

"Well, my class is upstairs.. I'll see you later I guess." He smiled.

"Okay." I said smiling.

He walked to his boys and they all walked upstairs to get to class.

"Toy Chica." Freddy said

"Hey Freddy." I said hugging him.

"I meant to text you this morning so we can go get some breakfast, I overslept though." He chuckled

"Oh, well it's okay. But you need to find somebody and get your music out there." I smirked walking to Sex Ed.

"Nah, I just did those outta Boredom. I'm not trying to make it big and shit. Well right now. I like my life right now." He said walking beside me.

" I understand. But your talented like oh my god. It's amazing." I said

"A lot of people don't believe that I don't wanna make it big man, they won't let me chill . My mother honestly don't want none of her kids to sing or do anything about music. Because her ex husband left her for that and she don't want us to leave her." He said

"So that's why you won't sign with a label?" I asked

"Yeah. She don't even know I can sing." He chuckled as we entered the class room.

We made it just in time because the late bell rung and class started 🔫

"Good morning class." Mr. Springtrap said

"Morning." The class said back.

"I'm actually changing your partners. I think it's time for y'all to experience something new." He said

"Wait, I'm good with my partner." Funtime Freddy said.

"Yeah." Baby agreed.

"Me and my partner not going anywhere. We good." Freddy said looking at me.

I turned my head blushing.

"Okay well y'all have some definitions to write down today and then we'll get started." He said

We got our paper and pencils out looking at the definitions.

"Why do we have to right definitions on these?" I asked

"These are the definitions that we already covered." He said

 _Sex- sexual activity, including specifically sexual intercourse._

 _69-Male and female in a laying down into a 69 position where they are facing each other crouches performing oral sex on each._

 _Bondage- sexual practice that involves the tying up or restraining of one partner._

 _Oral sex- sexual activity in which the genitals of one partner are stimulated by the mouth of the other; fellatio or cunnilingus._

I finish writing them down.

 _"_ As y'all can see that we didn't do the lesbian sex unit. Pissed me off low key." Mr. Springtrap said rolling his eyes

"Pissed me off to B." Toy Bonnie yelled

 _"_ Grow up!" Baby yelled

"Get some dick before you come at me." Toy Bonnie said sounding like a girl

"By the way you was walking in.. You need to stop taking dick." Baby chuckled

 _"_ damn." I said

"Bitch, that a fight." He said

"Look, I got your new partner together." Vincent smiled coming around his desk.

I don't want a new partner ️

"Okay. Freddy and Spring Bonnie, Bonnie and Toy Chica, Funtime Freddy and Ballora, Funtime Foxy and Foxy, Ennard and Mangle, Toy Freddy and Baby, Marionette and Minireena..." And he just kept going on.

My new partner is Bonnie. Yes he's sexy asf but I don't wanna see Freddy with another girl.

 **Freddy POV**

Vincent got a nigga fucked up man. How the fuck is he going to sign us new partners? What type of shit man. Yes Spring Bonnie is a sexy rabbit and all but Toy Chica is perfect, and I'm started catching feelings. This is bull shit.

"Look, ladies your new room is whenever your new male partner is located. So fellas take her in the room and do whatever you want to her but rape her." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonnie POV**

I been wanting to be partners with this little bitch man. Freddy told me about her man and if they are always the last ones in the classroom , she must be doing something right.

"Com here." I mumbled licking my lips.

"Bonnie bye." She chuckled

"Chill out." I said sucking my teeth.

"What you mean 'chill out' ? I don't even like you like that." She said

"So I'm not sexy?" I smirked

She just stare at me.

"Exactly." I chuckled grabbing her lower back pulling her toward me.

 **Freddy POV**

"So Freddy, what's this little thing you and Jadah got going on?" Spring Bonnie asked  
(Spring Bonnie in media)

"What makes you think we got something going on?" I asked chucking slouching in the rolling chair.

"Because..." She started and sitting on my lap. "I notice things Freddy. The way y'all be looking at each other tells me y'all got something going on." She said

"She's a nice girl." I mumble

"Freddy, remember when me and you went dating our junior year?" She chuckled rubbing my chest.

"Yeah." I said watching her hands.

"You don't miss us?" She asked working her hands under my shirt.

"Yeah, but I moved on Spring Bonnie." I sigh

" Your lying to yourself baby." She said lifting my shirt and kissing my chest.

"Not really." I groan biting my lip.

"I miss us Freddy." She softly moan kissing my stomach.

"I can't do this." I mumble pushing her off of me, and pulling my shirt down.

"Where you going?" She asked

I ignore her going back into the classroom.

 **Toy Chica POV**

"Bonnie I swear to god, I'll cut your balls off." I said getting the scissors and walking backwards.

"Chill ma. How did Freddy hit?" He asked looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You like reject every fuckin' thing." He said

"I'm not trying to be a hoe bitch." I scoffed

"Bitch, we have sex in this class. We have too. I'm not going to hurt you." He said

"I know your not going to hurt me because your not going to touch me." I shout.

He like sped walk towards me and snatch the scissors away from me. He roughly grabs my arm and putt me on the desk.

"You don't scare me." I chuckled

"I'm not trying to scare you." He smirked

"Well, move then." I chuckled

"Is this your real hair?" He randomly asked

"Yes!" I said

"How the fuck you get it so curl- whatever but why won't you let me fuck you?" He asked

"Bitch, so far I had sex with 2 people! I'm only a sophomore. This school is crazy. I don't just have sex with random boys that some accent talking bastard assign me too." I said

"Respect , Respect." He mumbled backing up.

"Your cute and all but-" I started

"Cute?" He smirked

"Just because your like the shortest boy in our class." I chuckled

 **Bonnie POV**

Thanks for breaking a nigga heart Toy Chica. But anyways I whip my phone out and tweeted.

"What you doing?" Toy Chica asked

"On Twitter." I said glancing at her then back at my phone.

"Follow me Duckie Fuckie." She said **(Author Note: Do you know where I got this reference from ? Hint: kpiiaemrl unscrambled)**

"Ight, I got you." I said following her. This bitch got followers like that? Damn.

I followed her and she followed me back. :) , friends forever

"I use to stalk your Instagram page." I chuckled

"What?" She asked laughing

"I use to stalk your Instagram page." I repeat.

"A lot of people stalk my social media pages." She said. "Plus I see you with the juice too." She smiled.

"Yeah, that's only because I'm sexy." I said pimping walking popping my invisible collar.

"Don't do that anymore." She sigh.

"You're actually a cool person." I shrug.

"I been told." She said flipping her hair and walking out the class room.

"Respect , Respect." I mumbled following her shortly after.

"Nigga." I mumble getting Freddy attention. He followed me into the hallway.

"Yo?" He asked

"Nigga, how the fuck did you get Toy Chica to show some affection on the first day?" I asked

"You have to talk to her and get to know her." He asked.

"I was trying to." I said

"I just not hard enough." He chuckled walking in the classroom.

"Fuck you." I mumbled following him.

"So, did everything go good?" Vincent asked

"Somewhat." The whole class basically said.

"Y'all want y'all old partners back?" He asked

"Yeah !" Toy Bonnie quickly shout

"Nah." Spring Bonnie mumble looking at Freddy. Oh shit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Toy Chica POV**

"No." Spring Bonnie mumbled looking at Freddy

"Look, I like things the way it were in the beginning." Toy Bonnie said

"Fucking same." Mangle said

"Okay, okay. Everyone has their same partners they had in the beginning." Mr. Springtrap said

"Yes." Toy Bonnie mumbled pumping his fist.

"I missed my little boo anyways." Marionette smirked looking at Minireena.

"So what are we going today?" Freddy asked

"Now... This is do anything day. " he said

"Do anything day?" I asked

"Yeah.. Like do anything with your partner sexually." He asked kicking his feet up.

I'm use to doing things with Freddy now so it don't really phase me anymore. We already did everything so... I walked in there after him and waited until I was fully in there and he closed the door behind us.

He smirked walking to the bed and laying down. I just look at him.

"I don't wanna do nothing.. I just wanna cuddle." He smiled

"Really?" I asked

He just nods. This man right here.

"Ugh. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked climbing in bed cuddling with Bae.

"Doing what?" He smirked

"You just have this spell over me that is uncontrollable now." I said

"Spell?" He asked chuckling

"It's a girl thing I guess." I shrugged

We sat their in a comfortable silence until Bonnie and Chica was bumping against the wall and shit. We heard all her moans and screams.

"I hope she's okay." Freddy chuckled

"She would've stopped him." I said

"Bonnie going to most definitely get his nut in. He don't care." Freddy said

"Damn, I'm glad Im not with him anymore." I said

"Freddy let me holla at you for a minute ." Mr. Springtrap said opening our door.

"Ight." Freddy said as I got my leg and arms in wrapped around him allowing him to get up.

 **Freddy POV**

"What ?" I asked

"Okay, ever since that little bitch came you been makin' a nigga go a little soft in class." He whispered

"I been?" I asked whispering

"Yeah, because of that .. You required to do a painful bondage to somebody." He whispered

"Nigga , your not making any since right now." I mumbled

"Pick somebody." He said

"Uhm... Baby I guess." I shrugged rolling my eyes. **(Baby in Media)**

"Ight , go to the classroom . I'm about to go get her." He said walking down the hall to her and Toy Freddy room.

"I'm confused." I said looking down the hall then going to the class room. "None of these makes sense." I mumble .

 **Toy Chica POV**

I saw Mr. Springtrap walk down the hall but Freddy didn't walk back in the room. I get a little confused. But anyways I just laid there and waited patiently.

"Ah." I lowly screamed seeing a spiders in the corner. This school boy.

"Toy Chica, come to the class room please." Vincent said poking his head into the room. I got up looking a bit confused. I walked into the room and Baby was all tied up and straps , whips and paddles and all was on the table.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself sitting down. I didn't see Freddy sitting down in this sit. "What's happening?" I asked Funtime Foxy.

"I don't know. I think she did something wrong or something." She whispered.

"Now. Baby I know you're probably wondering why you're tries up and everything... Well I decided that somebody needs to suffer because we haven't been on schedule and been missing a lot of units. So the class will suffer watching your suffer while Freddy gives you a painful bondage." He smirked

"Wait what?" She asked looking pissed

"And anybody that looks away.. That's a automatic painful bondage along with her." He added

"Oh my god. This should be illegal." Funtime Foxy said.

"You want to come up here?" Mr. Springtrap asked

"Nah, you do you." She said slouching in her seat.

"Man, let's just do the units all in one day. This is bullshit." Toy Freddy said sucking his teeth.

"Nigga... Next comment is painful bondage for the whole class tomorrow." He said.

The class remained silent.

"Freddy you ready?" Vincent asked

Freddy didn't say anything. Vincent just gave him the wooden paddle. "Hurt this bitch." He added

 **Freddy POV**

I honestly don't wanna do this man. Baby a nice girl, she don't deserve this but when I was in the back the nigga added that if I didn't do it Mrs. Marilyn would do some shit to me. Y'all I honestly don't wanna do this. I got the paddle staring at it.

"Sorry Baby." I whispered in her ear.

I padded her right buttcheek three times and hit it hard but not my hardest. Just hard enough for her to hiss.

"Nigga, what the fuck was that?" Vincent asked

I just looked at him.

"HARDER!" He yelled.

I took a deep breath. I gripped the paddle tightly closing my eyes and hitting her ass the hardest I can. She screamed in pain. What the fuck. I hit her again opening my eyes. She screamed again.

"Freddy please." She whined

"Shit, I can't do this." I said dropping this paddle and sitting down.

"Shit." Vincent mumbled getting the paddle and killing her cheeks. Her screams got louder and louder and her tears came faster and faster.

Minutes which felt like decades later but right but cheek was swollen and purple.

"Oh my god." Toy Chica mumbled covering her mouth.

He finally stopped and dropped the paddle taking the handcuffs and chains off of her. She fell right to the floor crying.

"That's a little preview of what the Main bondage is. So just to let you know next time I say something it's my way. Okay?" He spoke

The class nod.

"I never Saw this nigga like this." Bonnie whispered

"I know man." I mumbled

"Why you stop hitting the bitch ?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Look man. I couldn't hit her anymore. She's a nice little girl. This nigga crazy." He said.

"And another thing. I will be sending out a group message and saying the people who is staying over my house for the weekend." He said

"What?" Ballora asked

"I didn't stutter." He said

"Why 9 people?" I asked

"Because I said so nigga, You need help Baby?" He asked

She nods still crying.

"Toy Freddy help your partner man." He said

Toy Freddy obeyed quickly going over to her and carrying her Bridal style to the back room to change.

 **Toy Chica POV**

This nigga crazy. I would hate to see his main painful bondage. I felt that man. The bell rung and I quickly walked out. I was the first one out that class.

9:00 pm

I was just laying in my room with the light and tv off listening to music and Mr. Alsina texted us.

Mr. Springtrap: Okay. I picked 5 girls and 4 boys.. The 5 girls are Funtime Foxy, Baby, Toy Chica, Ballora and Minireena . And the boys and Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Funtime Freddy. Enjoy your night and hope to see you 9 this weekend.

This nigga would pick me.

Freddy 😍: you got the text?

Me: yeah.

Freddy 😍: Just wanted to make sure.

Me: Do you always have special treatment or something?

Freddy 😍: I knew you were going to asked that sooner or later. See In the beginning I had to sign a different contract then the other people. My contract said that I would have to do more sexual things. I'm a boy. Of course I was going to say yes and sign it. I didn't know I had to do bondages and shit.

Me: fuck him and this class.

Freddy 😍: retweet.

 _Like it slow_  
 _Like it slow (slow)_  
 _Like it slow_  
 _Like it slow_  
 _Said humpin fast that ain't gon go_  
 _Like it slow_  
 _Said don't you kno they like it slow_  
 _Like it slow_  
 _That humpin fast that ain't gon go_  
 _Like it slow_  
 _Said don't you kno they like it slow_  
 _Yea baby_  
 _I can feel your touch_  
 _Everytime you move back with yo push_  
 _And it feels so wet_  
 _Then I get my slow motion right back_  
 _(oooo I wanna love your body slow)_  
 _Everytime I count a punch_  
 _And rules go always slow toe to toe_  
 _If you don't kno they don't like dat rat a tat_  
 _Damn right_

"Hey baby girl." Dad said coming in my room then laying across my bed. My father act like a teenager honesty.

"Hey daddy." I said sighing

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, but I have to go to this house for one of my class and stay the whole weekend. " I said

"Okay... Hope you have fun." He said smiling.

"Thanks, and it's this party Friday.. Can I go?" I asked lying. He got up walking to this door.

"Yeah, you know my rule though. Don't drink anything that you didn't physical get and don't come back pregnant and I'm good." He smiled.

"Of course." I chuckled

"Goodnight." He said slowly closing my door.

"Goodnight, love you." I said

"Love you too." He said closing the door.

* * *

 **Author Note: I Hate Springtrap and Toy Bonnie in this story, they are both Assholes Springtrap for what he did to Toy Chica , and Toy Bonnie for Baby's comment**


	17. Chapter 17

**Freddy's POV**

Friday

"Nigga, I honestly got shit to do this weekend." Bonnie said slouching in his seat looking/ playing with a pencil.

"Like what?" Mr. Springtrap asked

"Getting high." Bonnie bluntly spoke

"Hook me up my nigga." Toy Bonnie said

"You're ass too lightskin to smoke." Bonnie chuckled

"What my skin color gotta do with it?" Toy Bonnie chuckled

"Stick to basketball." Bonnie said dabbing to each word.

"I got my own plug." Toy Bonnie chuckled

"Who?" Bonnie asked looking over his shoulder.

"Harrison." Toy Bonnie quickly replied.

"Harrison who?" I asked

"Barnes." Toy Bonnie chuckled

"Bye, get out." Bonnie chuckled

"I like how y'all talking about smoking weed right in front of me." Vincent said

"Know your ass smoke weed to." Bonnie chuckled

"Respect, respect." Vincent mumbled

"What the fuck are we Doing today? Damn. I'm starting to get aggravated." Bonnie said

"The bell just rung." Vincent said

We heard a knock on the door . The nigga went to open the door and Toy Chica was there.

"Why are you late?" He asked

"See, I thought about skipping but I didn't..." She said shrugging walking to get seat.

"Glad you didn't." He said looking at the pass was then laying it on his desk.

"Okay, be honestly if you had one boy to pick to be with forever in this Class who would you pick?" Ballora randomly asked talk to the girls.

"Me duh." I said shrugging

"Nah, nigga they'll pick me." Toy Bonnie said

"Night bye". Bonnie chuckled

"Y'all forgot I was in here?" Funtime Freddy smirked

"All y'all muhfuckkas ugly." Vincent said not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Okay.." Toy Bonnie said rolling his eyes.

"Look. What the fuck are we going to do today?" Bonnie asked

"Book work." Vincent smirked

"Book work?" Baby asked

"Yeah. Book work, all y'all niggas get the book under your desk and write all the definitions on pages 207-213." He said

"You got me fuck up." I mumbled

"Excuse me what you say?" He asked

"Nigga , I said you got me fucked up. It's like 30 definitions per page." I said

"Bitch, this is for a grade." He said

"These definitions is long as fuck man." Toy Bonnie said

"And?" Vincent asked

I look up and all the girls was just writing all definitions with no problem. We writing definitions on sex and some other bullshit.

 _Condom - a sheath commonly of rubber worn over the penis._

"Nigga, I know what all of these mean." Bonnie said

"I don't care. Still write them down." He said. "Plus it's just a easy 100." He added

"True, true." Toy Bonnie nodded. "I'm listening to music while I do the shit." Toy Bonnie added

"No music." He said

"Shit." Toy Bonnie said continuing to put his headphones in.

"I was just playing, y'all can listen to music." He said

The bell rung and a nigga finished the last definition just in time. Look at God.

"I'll see you 9 later." He said as we turn the paper in.

I'm starting to low key be the first one out the class room and Toy Chica is like always the last one. Like bring your ass on. I lean on the wall waiting for her to get out. I finally saw her little ass and I stopped her.

"Ima need you to be like one of the first ones out of class." I chuckled

"All you seniors be bulldozing me over." She said.

"Bulldoze them back. You be making me late." I said as we walked down the hall.

"How?" She asked looking up at me confused

"You know I be walking you to class and shit now." I said

"That don't mean I make you late."she chuckled

"Yeah. It do." I shrugged

"How Freddy Fazbear?" She said

"Damn, you said my whole name.. But I have to power walk to my next class." I said

"You don't have to walk me to class , for that makes you almost late then Freddy." She said

"I like walking you to class." I said

 **-**  
 **Toy Chica's POV**

School is over, I have to pack and do this other shit, Freddy is Bae, I honestly don't wanna go to the nigga house. I just wanna be lazy this weekend and don't have any type of sex... Not even with Freddy. Yes his sex is amazing but, I just wanna chill and relax. At least have one weekend now without sex. I open the front door and plop on the couch.

Freddy 😍: I love big titties man. 😍

Me: I love Cornbread. 😍

Freddy 😍: Why change the vibe

Me: why text me with some random shit?

Freddy 😍: I needed to share that with somebody.

Me: I understand HomeBro.

What type of shit?

I turn on the tv and this show was on. He was doing some Charlie Angel shit.

Mr. Springtrap: To my 9 victims. My address is *address* and I expect y'all to be here by 9:00.

I heard the front door opened and its was my father 😌.

"Hey Daddy." I smiled

"Wassup." He said. My daddy think he's cool.

"Nothing. But a friend want me to stay over her house for the weekend. Can I go?" I asked lying

"I don't see why not. You know the rules." He said

"Don't get in trouble and don't get pregnant." I sigh.

"And we good." He said walking into the kitchen.

 **8:12 pm**

I arrived at this mansion. I think I put the wrong Address in my GPS because I know for damn sure this nigga don't stay here. I was about to back out but Vincent opened the door. I looked at him confused , Parked and got my suitcase out.

"This is your house?" I asked looking confused

"Yep." He smirked

"Oh shit." I said walking in.

I'm about to fuck some shit up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vincent's POV**

 **9:03 pm**

Funtime Foxy , Toy Chica,, Minireena, Baby and Ballora are the only ones who here right now.

"What are we going to do this whole weekend?" Toy Chica asked

"Learning more things about sex duh.." I shrug

"But you only picked 4 boys, it's 5 girls here." Minireena said looking confused

"Think about it.. Think about it my lovely rain drop." I said massaging her Brain. "One lucky girl is going to be with me." I said smiling

"I'm not." Minireena said

"You're going to be the first one actually." I nod.

"Please." She beg.

"No." I said shrugging my right shoulder.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

All the guys walked in there like they were the shit or something.

"Niggas , y'all late." Vincent said getting up.

"Nigga shut your ass up. I started to not come." Bonnie said plopping down on the couch ad putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Nigga get your muhfukking feet off my got damn table." Vincent said

"Damn. Excuse me, but how the fuck you get this big as house?" Bonnie asked

"Don't worry about that." He chuckled

"So, where is my room. I need to charged my phone." I said

"I was getting right to that. You'll be sharing a room with somebody. But one person will have a room to their self." Vincent said

My hand shot up

"Sorry Toy Chica. You're sharing a room with Freddy. Minireena actually have the room to herself." He smirked

"Who I got a room with?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Okay, this how it is. It's Freddy and Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Ballora, Funtime Freddy And Funtime Foxy, Bonnie and Baby then Minireena." He said

"Do we just pick a room?" Ballora asked

"Yeah." Vincent chuckled. "Be back down in 5 minutes." He said

5 minutes?

These rooms are beautiful. (Mine and Freddy room in media). Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy got these gold color room and that's like beautiful. I charged my phone and went back downstairs.

"Partner up with your partner and sit beside them." Vincent instructed. "Minireena sit beside me." He said

We did as told and sat beside our partner.

"So, fellas during sex what is our job to do?" Vincent asked

"Make them cum." Funtime Freddy said

"But what do we have to do?" He asked

"Make them cum." Funtime Freddy repeats.

"Any other answers?" Vincent asked

"Are you talking about teasing ?" Freddy asked

"Yep. So tell me Freddy how do you tease?" He asked

Oh shit.

"Well, when I'm making out with her I either rub her clit or finger her." He said

My eyes got big and everyone started laughing.

"You ever got finger Toy Chica?" August asked

"Basically." I said

"What you mean?" He said

"Well, my first day here you got my virginity." I said

"That's different. Being fingered actually feels better because it's not long and thick like a penis." Funtime Foxy said

"Yeah." Baby agreed.

"Oh." I smirked shrugging.

Vincent been reach down Minireena's shorts and started fingering her slowly. He used his other hand to move her face his direction and started kissing her.

He snapped his finger and pointed to us. I guess that's the sign saying do what he was doing because everybody else started doing that.

"Just relax." Freddy mumbled against my lips and slowly snakes his hand down my shorts. He slid one finger in causing my to softly gasp.

 **Freddy's POV**

I started slowly fingering her not breaking the kiss. She actually doing good to be her first time doing things in front of people. I was really teasing her by just putting 1/3 of my finger in her. I beside to go in deeper so I just slid my whole middle finger in her. "Freddy." She moaned against my lip then kissing me against.

"Oh shit." I groan feeling her walls tighten.

"SHIT BONNIE." Baby yelled. Nobody I guess stopped. I sped my pace up. She broke the kiss laying her head back in pleasure.

"Don't cum." I whispered in her ear.

"It feels so good." She moaned lowly.

This shit was making me hard by the minute.

"SHIT , IM ABOUT TO CUM!" Minireena yelled

"Hold it, hold it." Vincent mumbled against her neck.

"Oh, shit." Baby moaned

Toy Bonnie was licking her neck and shit.

Toy Chica really wasn't moaning she was just breathing a little heavily. I felt her cum on my finger tips.

"Hold it Toy Chica." I mumbled in her ear.

"I can't Freddy." She whin lowly.

I kept my steady pace and she did this pause gripping on my shirt. I didn't stop though. She then did this loud ass gasp grabbing my hand. We looked each other in the eyes and then I just started kissing her removing my finger out of her.

"Good job fellas. I see you made your girl cum hard." Vincent clapped.

"Yes god." Funtime Foxy said fanning herself and breathing hard chuckled causing us to laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Toy Chica's POV**

After the feeling started going away I got up and went to my room and started listening to music.

 _Came up from nothing_  
 _Had to start hustling_  
 _Had to be something_  
 _You just had to be stunting_  
 _Mad at his mama cause she couldn't buy Jordan's_  
 _His mama was poor yeah she could never afford it_  
 _Down to do anything_  
 _Yeah down for whatever_  
 _Kids on the come up you know we stick together_  
 _That hustle could kill you yeah you gotta be clever_  
 _It's cool while you young but you can't do it forever_

 _So if you ride then I'm riding too_  
 _By your side kinda stuck on you_  
 _You know I fuck witcha, witcha, witcha_  
 _You know I fuck witchu, witchu, witchu_  
 _He said he loves me cause loyal_  
 _Put none above me because I'm loyal_  
 _He fucking with me cause I'm loyal_  
 _Yeah he with me cause I'm loyal_

"Up in the morning made you some breakfast, Bank account statements yeah I already checked it." Freddy sung coming from the bathroom.

"House looking spotless I already swept it, You love when I handle shit I already get it,Y-y-you deserve rounds baby boy you been working." I sung. "I can't believe you know this song." I chuckle.

"Yeah. " he shrug getting in bed just looking at me.

Daddy 😍❤️: You're mom's head game right now 😍

I started laughing so hard as I screenshotted it. I went to Instagram and posted it caption it

 _Really Dad?_ 😂😂

"What's so funny?" Freddy asked

I showed him the picture on My Instagram still laughing.

"You're parents are freaks." He chuckled

"I swear." I shiver in disgusted.

He just sharing at me.

"What?" I asked

"I just wanna taste you again." He said with a straight face.

"You just made me cum 30 minutes ago." I softly spoke.

"So." He shrug sitting up and kissing me. He gently pushed me back not breaking the kiss.

 **Vincent's** **POV**

"Minireena Come here!" I shouted from my room.

One minute later she opened the door looking all nervous.

"Yes?" She softly asked

"Come in and closed the door." I mumbled smirking.

She did as told and just stood at the door. I chuckled sitting on the side of the bed.

"Come here." I softly spoke

She did as told and stood in front of me. I got her hand pulling her closer then sitting her on my lap.

"Why you so shy?" I asked

"I don't know. You're like my teacher." She chuckled

"I'm only 23." I said biting down on my bottom lip staring into her eyes

"What?" She asked

"You are so beautiful." I said

"Thank you." She blushed.

I lean up a little and started kissing her and surprisingly she kissed back. I somewhat been having my eye on this girl. She's different. She's gorgeous and her body is amazing. She smile is to die for.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

"Freddy." She softly moan as my tongue slowly glide around her clit.

"C." I tease smirking spelling my name right in her clit. Her breathing got heavier and heavy. I continue spelling my first , middle and last name right on her friend.

"Please stop begin a tease." She moan gripping the sheets.

 **Bonnie's POV**

Baby lame man. We suppose to be having sex Right now but she went to sleep. I'm refusing to get on PornHub tonight. Somebody going to get it one way or another.

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

Ballora is crazy as hell. I can handle her of course though but, when she was giving me head she was saying weird shit and somewhat biting my dick. What the fuck.. She's crying sitting in the corner facing it. Outta nowhere she started crying.

"Ballora you okay?" I nervously asked leaning in about to touch her shoulder. Once my finger tips touched her she scream causing me to jump back and kinda pee. She got up running in the hallway going somewhere.

"VINCENT!" I yelled panicking.

He didn't come. Fuck him.

"Oh, hell no." I mumble getting my stuff. This bitch on some paranormal activity type shit.

"Where you going?" She asked standing behind me.

"Bitch you almost got hit." I said holding my chest.

She didn't say anything. He just stared at me. But Freddy need to calm down because They are bumping against the wall and all that. Toy Chica was screaming and shit. Must be fucking nice.

About 1 hour later the bumping and screaming stopped. Multiple couples was having sex. But me and Ballora. I need a new partner.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Calm down, calm down." I said rubbing my fingertips against her edges. The organism hit her hard I guess. My back got millions of scratches on them. She was jerking and shit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

I'm to the point were I'm starting to get use to having sex. My phone ding causing me to wake up.

Daddy: Good morning baby girl, you okay?

I look over at Freddy who's still sleeping. I smile listening to his soft snores.

Me: Good Morning Daddy , and yes I'm okay.

Daddy: Okay, call me if you need anything. Love you

Me: Love you too Daddy

He loves using Emojis .

I get up carefully not waking Freddy and getting some comfortable clothes out the suitcase and going in the bathroom. I love this house low key because the bathroom is connected to the bedrooms.

After my shower and washing my face, brushing my teeth and all that. I put on my bra and panties with some comfortable booty shorts and a tank top. I put my hair in a messy bun and put some socks on. I use the baby lotion in Vincent bathroom and put that on my revealing skin. Can't walk around being ashy

I open the bathroom door carefully. Freddy is still sleeping. I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and go downstairs seeing Funtime Foxy and Baby.

"Morning you guy." I said sitting on stool near the counter.

"Oh my goodness. Your so pretty without make up." Funtime Foxy said

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So what y'all think about this staying at his house for the weekend thing?" Baby asked

"It's weird." I said

"Y'all heard Minireena and Mr. Springtrap last night?" Baby asked

"Yeah. Any of y'all had sex last night?" Funtime Foxy asked whispering.

"Freddy dick good." I mumbled smirking.

"It's weird having sex with Bonnie." Baby said

"Why?" Funtime Foxy asked

"He's just too tall." She giggled

Toy Bonnie walked in there all shirtless looking good or whatever opening the fridge.

"Toy Bonnie you is sexy." Baby said

"I know, and good morning everybody." He fake smiles

"Morning, now what was wrong with that bitch last night?" I asked

"Ballora crazy as hell. She be doing that paranormal type of shit man." He mumbled

"Paranormal?" I asked looking confused

"Yeah." He said

I check on the score on Golden State against the Bucks.

WERE FUCKING LOSING!

"What's wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked drinking some water

"Golden state is losing." I said

"Swear to god Ima play for them one day." He smiled

"I'll be your number one fan." I smiled.

"Thanks." He said, "I'm hungry man." He said

"He don't got shit in here." Funtime Foxy said.

"Swear." I mumbled

"I'm about to go to McDonalds for real man." Toy Bonnie mumbled

"Let's go then." I said

"What about Bonnie, Freddy , Funtime Freddy and Minireena and Ballora?" Baby asked .

"Dammit that is right." I said

"So what are we going to do?" Funtime Foxy asked

"Wait till everybody wakes up then leave." Toy Bonnie said.

"I'm about to go watch a movie. He has that little Apple box that has like every movie and tv show on there. Even music videos." Baby said.

"I wanna watch Friday." Funtime Foxy said

"Same." I said agreeing. We got up going into the living room as Baby hook the thing up.

"How the fuck he get all these money?" Toy Bonnie asked plopping down on the couch.

"That's what I say!" Funtime Foxy said

Bonnie came downstairs looking good and shit. Even though he's short 😍, shortly after Funtime Freddy followed.

"What y'all doing?" Funtime Freddy asked

"Watching Friday." Toy Bonnie said

"I'm hungry as a bitch man." Bonnie said sitting beside Baby.

"We're going to McDonalds whenever Freddy and Minireena wake up." I said

"I was actually surprised you were up because you and Freddy was going for a good hour and a half." Toy Bonnie said

My mouth dropped open as I smirked.

"Vincent and Minireena was going in man." Funtime Freddy said

"I swear too god. They were going for about a good 2 hours." Baby said

"Yeah. Everybody but me and Baby had sex because her ass wanna go to sleep." Bonnie said

"Sorry." Baby shrug smirking.

"Then you fucking fart in your sleep. It's like their alive to." He said scrunching up his face.

"Chill out." Toy Bonnie chuckled.

Everybody Bae down here but mine . Must be nice.

"My stomach is eating my back man." Bonnie scoffed

Freddy came downstairs in a t shirt and different balling shorts.

"Y'all niggas used up all the hot water." He said dapping Toy Bonnie up sitting beside me.

"Sorry." Funtime Freddy said

"Bro did y'all hear Vincent and Minireena?" Freddy mumbled

"Everybody did. That's why they ass still sleep." Toy Bonnie said not taking his eyes off the tv

"Everybody heard y'all too." Baby smirked

"Sorry." I shrug.

"I think I should asked Vincent to get some cameras and see if there some paranormal shit going on." Toy Bonnie said

" What was wrong with her last night?" Freddy asked

"I don't know. Let her sleep it off." Toy Bonnie scoffed.

"Good morning , good morning." Vincent said coming downstairs along with Minireena.

"Where the food at?" Bonnie asked

"We have to go get some. But at 9 o'clock we back at it... Where Ballora?" He asked looking at Toy Bonnie.

"Look , we have to talk." Toy Bonnie mumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vincent's POV**

I was planning on being things with all the girls but Minireena got a nigga head fucked up honestly. I might still do thing with other girls but for the looks of it. I'm not.

"What you mean?" I asked looking at Toy Bonnie.

"Ballora is crazy as hell." Toy Bonnie mumbled

"All girls are crazy." I shrugged sitting down on my round chair.

"She's different. Put fucking cameras in your house for the weekend and just watch." He whispered.

"Good morning." Ballora smiled looking regular.

"Hey." Everyone said basically together.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked slightly chuckling.

"Nothing." Toy Bonnie smiled

"Damn can we eat now?" Bonnie asked

"Nigga, what y'all want?" I asked

"We actually wanted McDonalds." Toy Chica said

"Us guys will go get it. Just tell me what y'all want." I said

"I want a medium caramel frappè and a biscuit." Toy Chica said

"Same." The rest of the girls said.

"Why they can't go?" Funtime Freddy asked

"Because he said so." Funtime Foxy said

"Don't start today." Funtime Freddy said

"I honestly wanna go back to sleep." Baby said laying her head back.

"I was just think that!" Toy Chica said

" Can we go now got dammit." Bonnie said as the guys got up

"Y'all goin like that?" Ballora asked

 **Toy Chica's POV**

"Yep." Vincent said, "we all washed our balls hopefully." He said

All the guys nodded smiling. It was only the girls and we all just looked at each other.

"So." Baby said braking the silents. "Ballora did you and Toy Bonnie do anything last night?" She asked

"I just gave him head." She smiled

"That's it?" Funtime Foxy asked

"More then what you and Bonnie did." Baby chuckled.

"Anyways. So Minireena your walking like you're not sore." Funtime Foxy said

"Why would I be?" She asked slightly smirking all innocent.

"We all heard y'all going for like 2 hours." I chuckled

"Y'all Vincent was making love to me." She blush.

"So it wasn't no hardcore?" I asked

"Humping fast , that ain't gon' go." She sing.

"Oooh. Was it good?" Ballora asked

"Was it? He's dick is just so big y'all, and he just know how to... I don't know. He's dick good." She giggled, "but enough of me and Vincent... What about you and Freddy?" She asked raising a brow smirking.

"Freddy dick is just..." I trailed off smirking. "Good." I chuckled

"Ima let Stephen hit tonight." Ballora said

Everybody but Minireena started laughing.

 **Freddy's POV**

The whole car ride to McDonalds I was just thinking about Toy Chica and food man. Just everything about her is amazing. I thought she was one of those stuck up bitches and thought she was better then everybody because she's pretty but no. She's cool and chill to kick it with.

Me: You look Amazing without make up btw

Toy Chica : Thank you!

"Nigga why you blushing like a little bitch?" Jacquees asked chuckling causing the guys to chuckle.

"Jadah fuckin' with me." I smirked rubbing my Bonnie down my face.

"This nigga in love." Toy Bonnie chuckled

"Chill out." I chuckled, I'm not falling in love. Well I don't think I am. I'm just liking the vibe right now. "I'm just feeling her that's all." I mumble

"Nigga, how the fuck you hold it that long?" Funtime Freddy asked talking to Vincent.

"Nigga that was nothing.. One time I held it for 8 hours." He said

"That's mentally impossible." Bonnie said sucking his teeth.

"Impossible spells I'm possible." He smiled

"What?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Think about it." He said

Nobody said nothing I guess thinking about it. Shit even I was thinking about it. Until it hit me.

"Oooh shit." I said amazed. " this nigga right!" I said

"Man, that the shit white people say." Bonnie said sucking his teeth.

"I'm half white." Toy Bonnie said

"We all know that , your nipples told on you." Bonnie said

 **Toy Chica's POV**

"I wish they would hurry up." I said. As soon as I said that they came opened the door and the guys were holding either a cup holder or a bag. They went grocery shopping too.

"Finally!" Funtime Foxy said as they say it on the coffee table.

"Don't nobody waste a muhfukkin' thing on my shit or That's ya ass." Vincent said.

 _Dang sir._

"Don't be so blunt about it nigga." Freddy said

"When do we get to go home?" Ballora asked

"Tomorrow night." He said

"I go to church though sir." I said then drinking some of my frappè.

"Missing one Sunday won't hurt." He said. "Plus you found a new church already?" He asked

"No." I said

"Well then." He said taking a bite of he's hash brown.

"I want Bojangles." I pout.

"Bitch." Toy Bonnie bluntly spoke.

"What?" I said looking confused.

"Be satisfied." Bonnie said

"I was kidding , dang." I said rolling my eyes unwrapping my biscuit.

"So what lesson are we doing today?" Baby asked

"Reviews." He said

"Can we do something fun." I whin

"Having sex is fun." He said


	22. Chapter 22

**Freddy's POV**

"Like probably get to know each other." Toy Chica said

"Having sex help you have a better relationship with people." Vincent said

"What's my two favorite color?" Toy Chica asked looking at me.

"Uhm." I trailed off. " pink and yellow." I said

"Lucky guess." She shrug

"He got it right?" Minireena asked

"Yeah." She said smiling at me.

"Because I'm that nigga." I said

 **Vincent's** **POV**

I wasn't expecting him to get that right. They been spending to much time together. I can't get my students to start falling for each other. The females are suppose to be falling for me not these ugly ass niggas. The niggas suppose to be falling for my assistant.

"Toy Chica please follow me please." I said getting up. I waiting until we all were finish with our food.

"Okay." She said a bit unsure. I got her hand and took her upstairs glancing at Freddy as I passed him. I glided her upstairs into my king size room turning the knob opening the door, letting her and myself in then closing it behind me. She just stood there. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come sit on daddy's lap little girl." I smirked patting my thigh.

"Ah." She said looking at me crazy. But making her way other towards me.

"You heard me." I said biting down on my lip grabbing her hand as she gets in arm reach.

 **Toy Chica's** **POV**

"Now what?" I asked sitting down.

"Tell me about this thing you and Freddy got going on." He said

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied

"Well tell me this... Have y'all had any type of sex outside my class?" He asked

"That's your business why?" I asked

"How many time?" He asked chuckling.

"Just once." I mumbled.

"I'm turning you into a little freak. But you gotta give me what you owe." He said

"Owe?" I asked looking at her confused

"Our first time wasn't that great." He said getting me off his lap and pulling his pants down.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

"What you think they doing?" Baby asked

"Hopefully talking." I said

"Look, real talk. Every time he bring a girl somewhere private he's going to fuck the shit outta her." Toy Bonnie said

"Not all the time." I Said

"Ight nigga." He shrug.

Just thinking about it. Toy Bonnie is right. I'm getting pissed just thinking about it. Vincent know I gotta little something for Toy Chica and he's going to do that right in my face? Ight. That's very disrespectful. I would fuck his little bitch Minireena but nah. I'm not going to hurt Toy Chica because I'm just a nice nigga trying to settle down. Somewhat.

"What you think nigga?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing. He just got me fuck up." I mumbled

I see Toy Chica walking downstairs all smiley and happy.

"What?" She asked looking at us confused

"What happened?" Funtime Foxy asked

"We didn't do anything." She said, "is that why y'all looking like that?" I asked

 **Vincent's** **POV**

We didn't do anything because Minireena ass is down there and she's on my mind and I just can't fuck anybody , not even Toy Chica as long as she's around. She can't say she don't feel the same for me because when we were having sex I swear to god I heard her mumble ' _I love you.'_ I swear my ears wasn't fucking with me.

"Mini!" I shout. I heard some footsteps coming upstairs anyways. Surprisingly it was Minireena.

"Yes?" She asked looking all innocent opening the door and closing it. I went right to her and crashing my lips onto her catching her by surprise. I knew she was getting into the kiss whenever I brushed my tongue against her lip and she opened her mouth for entrance.

 **Toy Chica's** **POV**

Daddy: When you're coming home?

Me: Tomorrow. You miss me :,)

Daddy: of course. I always miss y'all whenever y'all are away.

Me: Awe , get Chica tomorrow. I need to see her okay? Thanks. I gotta go but I love you so much!

Daddy: Okay , and I love you more baby girl.

Bonnie was all into he's phone and Freddy slowly walked passed him.

"You don't want that shit." Freddy said knocking his phone to the ground causing us to laugh.

"Nigga, fuck you." He said flipping Freddy off and getting his phone off the floor.

We heard a knock on the door and Freddy went to get it since he was already up.

"Is Mr. Springtrap here?" The camera people asked

"Yeah. Hold up right now." Freddy said. "AY VINCENT!" He shout

"WHAT!" He asked sounding annoyed

"The camera people are here!" Freddy shout back.

"Shit." Vincent said. We heard the door opened and all that shit.

 **Vincent's POV**

"Thank you." I said as they hooked the last camera up outside

"Yeah, you're welcome. Now I see you have a jacuzzi. So if you and the lady wanna get busy... It's all on camera." He chuckled

"Great." I said

"Say if you wanna have a cookout and grill, fat back, pork skins, shrimp, pig knuckles, corn bread... I would say watermelon but that'll be kinda racist." He chuckle.

"Corn bread was a bit racist." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head

"Let me say it." He said

"Wait, are you talking about the n word?" I asked

"Come on let me say it." He said

"That's not appropriate." I said shaking my head

"You can call me a cracker." He said

"I don't wanna call you a cracker." I said

"Come on let me say it." He bed.

I takes a deep breath.

"If you say it , I'm going to punch you in the face." I sigh.

He didn't Say anything. He just looked at me brushing his tongue against his teeth.

"Anyways the bill is 300." He said

I pull the money out my wallet and hand it too him.

"This is a nice house. Can I meet the owner?" He asked

"You looking at him." I said looking at him like he's crazy.

"Yeah right." He chuckled walking to his car.

What type of shit?

Maybe a low key mental disorder?

9:07 pm

"Everybody downstairs now." I shout. They obeyed as they all walked down the stairs paired up. They all sat down surrounding me.

"Ready for your next lesson?" I smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Toy Chica's POV**

"What?" Toy Bonnie Ahmed

"Y'all are going to be doing.." He trailed off smirking and rubbing his hands. "Well, I hope you ladies like rim touches." He smirked

"Rim touches?" I asked looking confused

"Rim touches is.." He started

"Are!" I corrected.

"Rim touches ARE whenever you basically feel the guy penis inside stomach during sex." He said. "Need me and Minireena to demonstrate?" He asked

"I'll teach her." Freddy said

"Do it hurt?" I asked

"It depends." Baby said

"What you mean?" I asked

"The whole penis is going to be in your vagina." Bonnie explain. Talking to me like I'm stupid. I just look at Freddy in the face then down to his lap.

"Hell no." I said

He started chuckling.

"Go." Mr. Springtrap said.

"Oh my god." I mumbled whining getting up. Hopefully it won't hurt because I had sex three times already. Yeah it kinda hurt every time but hopefully Freddy will go easy on me like he always do. I hate this class. With a passion at that.

To this point Freddy is on top of me and ready to enter.

"Oh shit." I mumbled

"What?" He chuckled." I didn't even put it in yet." He said

"I just don't wanna scream." I said covering my face.

"You worry to much." He chuckled. He bit his lip leaning down pressing his lips against mine. Hard at that, then shoving his full length in me. It felt like it wasn't never going to stop. I honestly felt him in my stomach. My nails naturally dug in his back as he thrusted slowly feeling his waist every stroke.

I felt my eyes crossing like a motherfucker so I just closed him. He drew back from the kiss allowing me to bit my to hold my moans in.

"Oh shit." He groan softly.

It was like hurting and feeling weird at the same time. It was weird.

"To deep." I moan

"What?" He groan

"To deep!" I repeat louder.

He just disobeyed my wishes and it felt like he went deeper and deeper.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Baby stop fucking yelling!" I shout.

"It's so big." She moan biting her lip.

"We all know that." I smirked groaning.

My stroke got faster and faster every time driving her crazy. Baby was on all fours shaking and shit , getting weak.

"Please slow down." She shouts

"Ain't no slow down bitch." I smirked

 **Funtime Freddy's** **POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I groan.

"Oh shit." Funtime Foxy moan.

"Shit, Chica." I groan biting my lip.

"Who?" She shout lifting herself up causing my dick to slide outta her.

"What you talking about ?" I asked a bit confused

"Nigga, you just called me Chica." She said with an bitchy look on her face.

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

Shit. I'm scared as hell to fuck Ballora now. I'm scared that when I at least stick the tip in her eyes might go black on a nigga and she'll try to bite me. Hell no. I making sure I go slow and made eye contact with her the whole time.

"Ballora." She slowly moan closing her eyes.

 _Bitch look me in the eyes._

Ballora actually felt amazing. Her pussy wrapped perfectly around me and the warmth was lovely.

"It's so big." She mumbled.

Got damn. I gotta really fuck this crazy ass bitch now.

"VINCENT!" Minireena yelled causing me to stop and look a bit. Ballora turn my face so that I'm facing her.

"Please don't stop papi." She beg

"Shit." I bluntly spoke continuing my process.

 **Vincent's POV**

"What's my name babeh!" I said hitting her spot over and over .

"Shit, Vincent." She whin.

"Is that a tear? Are you crying? Huh?" I teased smirking.

She shakes her hand no letting the year roll down on the side of her face. I started off with a fast pace. What's the point of working your way to the speed, I don't got time for that shit.

"I can't !" She shouts.

"You can baby." I mumbled against her lips.

"Stop fucking with my emotions!" She chuckled moaning. I chuckled going a tad faster, I felt her warm liquid on the tip of my dick. Shit!

 **Toy Chica's POV**

12:34 am

Freddy is making the strokes longer, harder and deeper. We somehow made eye contact through this and not breaking it. He licks the top of his teeth making me weak as fuck. I close my eyes in pleasure.

"Look me in the eyes baby girl." He mumbled breathing heavy. Oh shit. That shit makes the cum come quicker got dammit. I struggle to open mine again but once I got them opened , Freddy looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open to. He wanted to close them in pleasure.

"Oh shit , I'm about to cum." I moan biting my lip. My back naturally arched and he placed his right hand right on my lower back as the other one massaged my clit. Outta nowhere I felt warm liquid filling inside of me as I cum. He bit his lip slowing down still teasing though. This boy always make my body weak man.

"That would've been better with Music." He chuckled leaving his penis in me.

"Here we are, all alone in this room, ooh." I sung. He laughed pecking my lips.

"Toy Chica, I honestly caught feelings for you." He said looking serious as hell

"Visa Versa." I smiled. He smiled pecking my lips one last time.

He slowly pulled out as I hiss to the feeling. That feeling hit me hard as hell man.

 **Freddy's POV**

I lay down on my back , then Toy Chica wrap her right arm around my torso placing her right leg over my legs. We laid there in a comfortable silence. Minutes later I heard Toy Chica lightly snoring. I laugh to myself kissing her forehead. This little girl right here man. I stare at the ceiling until I dozed off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Toy Chica's POV**

I woke up to a empty bed. I didn't care to move either, I just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. I sigh sitting up reaching for my phone checking the time.

5:32 pm

Damn, I slept basically all day. I noticed I had a couple of messages.

Daddy : LoveBug! Good morning and I love you.

Me: Hey Daddy, sorry I'm so late and I love you too!

I check my other messages and see that I have a text from Fredbear at Fredbear Family's Diner , and a text from Chica.

Chica boo: Don't you hang with that Senior BB?

Me: I don't hang with him but we talk.

Ole boy. I heard she was a little Thot man.

This bed is so comfortable man, I don't wanna get up never but I need to take a shower. So I guess some things can't do Toy Chica's way

I sigh getting up out the bed Stretching. It felt amazing. Well the stretch did, I think Freddy broke something. I get some comfortable clothes as usually and start the water. I closed the door locking it and wait for the water to heat up.

"I ain't got no manners for no slut. I'm put my thumb in her butt." I mumbled singing. I stick my hand in the water making sure it was hot and it was. I get in the shower about to fuck some shit up

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
Hands in the air like we don't care  
'Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Got somebody here might get some now  
If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a hell no  
'Cause we gonna go all night  
'Till we see the sunlight alright  
So la da da di we like to party  
Dancing with Molly  
Doing whatever we want,  
This is our house  
This is our rules  
And we can't stop (whoa)  
And we won't stop (whoa)" I sung basically yelling.

I finished my shower and hygienes and all that. I put matching bra and panties on. I put my clothes on and grab my phone going downstairs. I didn't see anybody. Did they just leave me here alone? In this big mansion? Why? Just why?

"Great. I'm here by myself and there's no food." I mumble to myself. I go in the kitchen opening the fridge, bending down to get a bottle water.

"Finally up sleepyhead?" Freddy smirked causing me to jump.

"You scared the hell outta me." I chuckled holding my chest.

"You slept all day." He said lending against the wall with both hands in his pockets. He was shirtless revealing his tattoos. Why is he so beautiful?

"You didn't care to wake me up?" I asked

"You were sleeping so peaceful." He smiled.

"I just wanna go home, but where is everybody?" I asked

"In the jacuzzi." He chucked

"It's the middle of December..." I said looking at him stupid.

"Exactly. That's why my ass didn't get in. Their doing the basics anyways. The guys are fingering the girls." He said

"You are so adorable." I bluntly out.

"Thanks you."

"Your welcome." I smiled walking in the living room sitting down on the couch.

"You wanna know something like really crazy I never told anybody?" He asked chuckling sitting beside me.

"What?" I asked

"I told my self that I was going to be..." He trailed off smirking. I just stare at him ready for him to give me the rest of the sentence. "Celibate." He said smiling.

"Like that was going to happen." I laughed.

"What you mean?" He chuckled

"Freddy look at you." I said bluntly.

"Yeah I know I'm sexy and all but Im the one that has to perform the sex , if that makes any sense." He said

"Your wording doesn't make sense but I understand what your saying." I said

"Okay, good. What about you?" He asked

"What?" I asked

"About being celibate." He said

"Well... I honesty didn't care but when I did have sex with somebody I plan on staying with that one person because they fucked with my virginity. Sadly it was that bastard out there." I said rolling my eyes. He just chuckled.

"You know you got that water bottle 10 minutes ago and never opened it." He said

I opened it and take the littlest sip possible.

"Childish." He chuckled

"What did y'all eat today?" I asked

Chica boo: Put me on man.

I'm not going to reply.

"Chips my nigga... Chips." He said

"I'm about to sneak and go the fuck home then." I whisper.

"You'll get in trouble." Freddy said

"Man, fuck him." I said getting up leaving my phone right there. I hurry up and get all my belongings together. I zip my suitcase up and carried it downstairs. Lucky their asses was still in the jacuzzi. Dumbasses.

"This is honesty not smart." Freddy said grabbing my bags and opening the door. He followed me to my car still carrying my suitcase for me. I popped the trunk and he placed my suitcase in there gently and neat. He's so cute .

I unlocked the door and as I'm opening it he close it right now. I turn around looking up at him like he's crazy crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not being smart baby girl." He sigh smirking.

"I starved the whole time I been here." I said

"The contract -" he started but I interrupt him.

"Fuck him and that contract." I said.

He chuckle lightly leaning down and peck my lips. I smile as we don't break eye contact.

"Respect , respect." He mumbled smiling opening my door. I got in and he reaches me my phone.

"Thank god. I was about to panic." I chuckled

"I'll see you Monday." He smiled closing my door as I rolled my windows down. I was about to start my car.

"Seatbelt little girl." He said.. I smile putting my seatbelt on. I really need to start making a habit of putting my seatbelt on those.

"I'll text you." He smirked jogging back in the house.

 _Why the fuck is he so smooth with shit?_

I start my car pulling off and hurrying home.

Freddy is sexy... As fuck at that.

 **Freddy's POV**

These motherfuckers are still in the jacuzzi. Baby got out those and is in the kitchen.

"Why you out the jacuzzi?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"Bey is like actually riding Vincent right in front of us." She said

"When you don't give a fuck." I chuckled

"That's what I say. Where's Toy Chica. I didn't see her all day." She said.

"I need to text and ask her." I asked

Finally everybody came in the living room along with me and Baby. We wasn't cuddled up or nothing. We were just talking about shit and life, some heart to heart type shit.

"Freddy... Where the fuck is Toy Chica?" Vincent asked

"She had family problems." I lied.

"Oh, she left during the night?" He asked

"Yeah." I lied.

"Well honestly... All you muhfuckkas can go home now. I'm tired of seeing y'all and running up my damn bills nigga". Vincent said going upstairs.

"Don't nobody give a fuck." Bonnie said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

I arrive home and see that the geezers are here. I have to say, whenever I'm away from them I miss them geezers like crazy. But anyways I get my suitcase from the trunk then locking my doors. I use my house key to unlock the door and I twist the knob opening it.

My dad and sister Chica was watching Sunday night football.

"Is that my baby?" Chica said smiling getting up and hugging me tight.

"I missed you so much." I said hugging her neck as she lifted me off the floor. "Hey Daddy." I said kissing his cheek as Chica put me down.

"Sup." He said nodding

"No , he just didn't." I chuckled.

"Da been acting different man." Chica chuckled using her Puerto Rican accent. She using her accent more then me.

"Help me take my stuff upstairs." I said

"Ight." She nod getting my suitcase with one hand going upstairs.

"Man." She said laying out on my bed

"What?" I asked

"The hoes in California. Like its this guy named Funtime Freddy.. He's a purple and white bear , he let me fuck on the first day." She said

"The first day y'all met?" I asked

"Yeah." She shrug, "so what's your little juice for me?" Se asked smiling

"This class man." I said sitting on my bed crisscross.

"What you mean?" She asked

"My first block is sex Ed." I said

"Sex Ed?" She said scrunching her face.

"If I tell you this promise you won't tell mom or dad because it'll be bad for me." I said

"I swear to god I won't say anything." She said

"Okay... Well I'm the only sophomore in that class, the rest is seniors, and we have to have sex in that class." I said

"YOU WHAT?" She shout sitting up.

"Chica." I hissed basically telling her to lower her voice. Chica got up closing my door then laying back down.

"So, you're telling me that you're having sex in school basically for a grade?" She asked

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Get the class changed , tomorrow." She demanded

"Chica... I sign this contract not reading it and it ended up saying that I can't change the class or say anything about it or it's a..." I trailed off.

"It's aaaaaa what?" She said

"Painful bondage." I sigh.

"I can't let this.." She trailed off. "You're my baby sister. I can't let them take advantage of you, I'm suppose to protect you. Not allowing you to have sex. You're 16." She said. "How many times?" She asked

"Just 4." I said not sure. Probably 5.

"And your okay with this?" She asked

"I mean I'm not okay with it... But I gotten use to it a little." I said, "promise you won't let the geezers know." I said

"I got you." She said getting up. "I wish California had a class like that." She chuckled opening the door then closing it behind her. I chuckled shaking my head and going through my phone. I went to my pictures and saw like 15 pictures of Freddy taking selfies.

"Your so silly." I mumbled chuckling to myself.

 **Freddy's POV**

As soon as I got home , my Mom started with the bullshit man.

"Freddy , what is this?" She asked holding a little bag.

"I can't see." I said

"I told you I didn't want this dope in my house." She said sternly.

"First of all don't nobody call it dope anymore ma, it's weed." I said leaving it right there.

"Well, I told you to keep it out my fucking house!" She shout.

" Stop bullshitting man. Damn." I said sucking my teeth.

"Call it what you want but if I catch this shit in my house again, Ima beat ya ass." She said

"Respect, respect." I mumbled nodding walking back in my room.

I'm grown and she knows I smoke. I'm going to continue to smoke, probably tomorrow night word.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

We just got done eating .

"I gotta go." Chica said getting her coat and car keys

"Where you going hunny?" Mom asked

"I have a date." She said

"Oh." Mom said turning her attention back to the tv along with dad.

"You just got here.. Who you have a date with?" I asked.

Chica motion her hands in a smoking position smirking.

"Bring me some." I lip sync.

"Maybe another time baby girl." She fake smiles walking out and closing the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**December 8, 2015**

 **Toy Chica's POV**

After spending time with my parents I go back up to my room and check my phone and Freddy has texted me :,)

Freddy ?: Come over

Me: sir. We have school tomorrow.

Freddy ?: well are your people's still up?

Me: no, they just went to bed.

Freddy ?: then come through then. Don't be a little bitch

Why do this boy trap me in his little spells man. I'm honestly not trying to have sex or another so if that's the case... Let me stop, I might still have sex of he wanted too ?. I'm childish.

I put my sock and shoes on with an hoodie. I touch my face with a little bit of makeup grabbing my phone. I then ease my way out the front door not waking up the geezers.

It's cold as hell outside man. I sped walking over to his house. He's mom is never home.

I notice the door was unlocked whenever I twisted the knob. I ease the door closed making my way upstairs. He was playing some game laying on his bed.

"Hey Freddy." I said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hey baby." He said not taking his eyes off his game.

"What are you playing?" I asked

"Nba 2k16 , everybody has this game." He said pausing and getting up and tossing me a remote controller. "Pick a team. Just not the Miami ." He said

"I don't now how to play this game." I said reaching it back to him.

"Just try." He said

"Okay." I said, of course I picked Golden State.

He started the game already.

"Okay you push that button the shoot." He said pointing to the x

I nod.

Freddy is currently whooping my ass. The score is 112 to 32 ?. We're just in the 2 quarter too ?.

"You know what I give up." I said dropping the remote on the bed.

"Why ?" He laughed. Hard at that.

"Look at the score." I whinned. The chuckled turning the tv off.

"Okay, so asked me random questions." He said leaning up on one elbow looking up at me.

"Okay, how tall are you?" I asked

"6'1."

"Was you ever a Boy Scout?" I asked

"Yes."

"Awe, what's your sign?" I asked

"Taurus."

"What's your real name?" I asked

"Michael Brooks."

"Where are your favorite places?" I asked

"Miami, Atlanta, and Los Angeles."

"What are your dream cars?" I asked

"Silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible and a yellow 2016 Chevrolet Camaro."

"What is your favorite food?" I alert

"Pizza."

"What are your favorite drinks?" I asked

"Root Beer and Powerade."

"What are your favorite sports?" I asked

"Basketball and football."

"What are your favorite sport teams?" I asked

"Heat and Falcons."

"What are your favorite school subjects?" I asked

"Math and Biology."

"What is your favorite hobby?" I Asked

"Singing."

"I have no more questions." I said

"You was on it." He chuckled. I smiled laying beside him looking at the ceiling as we listen to his song in the back ground

 _Oooh baby let's get naked_  
 _Just so we can make sweet love_  
 _All these sensations got me going crazy for you_  
 _Inside on top of you_  
 _Grinding inside and out of you_  
 _Baby I know what to do_  
 _Baby I know what to do_  
 _So come on baby girl_  
 _Let's just take our clothes off_  
 _Just so we can make sweet love_

 _But I want to know your body_  
 _Tonight is the night_  
 _That I change your life_  
 _Let me control your body_  
 _Girl you shy you wanna slow it down_  
 _And you start screaming when I go down town_  
 _Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited_  
 _You know I love it when you take it off_  
 _So baby go ahead and take it off tonight_

"All you do is write sex song?" I asked

"Yeah, you don't like em?" He asked, I turn my head to the left looking at him.

"Freddy can you kiss me?" I blunted out. That came outta nowhere. He chuckled nodding climbing on top of me pressing his lips onto mine. His bottom lip get me every time. He parted my lips with his tongue. Without a doubt I opened my mouth letting his tongue explore inside my mouth. I started using my tongue fighting with his for dominance. He was winning so I just started sucking on his tongue. I felt him smirking. He drew back from the kiss.

"Maybe you should g-" he started

"Shhh." I softly spoke through my teeth shaking my head. I got the back of his neck reconnecting our lips. He shakes his hands down my jogging pants & panties rubbing his middle finger against my core. I moaned in his mouth as I heard him Snickering. He drew back from the kiss .

 **Freddy's POV**

I drew back from the kiss looking into her eyes. He kept fighting to keep her eyes opened. I ease my finger inside of her. She her gradually closed. I bit my lip smirking at her face, it was priceless.

"I want you inside me right now." She manage to get out without moaning. I slid my finger out of her resting my hand on her other set of lips.

"I don't have anymore condoms." I sigh. She just look at me chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Just pull out." She smirked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Toy Chica's POV**

"W-what?" Freddy stuttered looking down at me. I smirked biting my lip putting both hands on his cheek kissing him again. Our lips move in a sync, I tilt my head giving him more access to my lips.

"I ain't afraid to drown,  
If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah  
Girl I'll drink you down, sipping on your body all night  
I just wanna take your legs an' wrap 'em round  
Girl you cummin' right now  
My head to your chest feeling your heartbeat girl  
Swimming all in your sea, and you sweatin' all over me  
Bring it forward, don't you run run  
I don't want to be a minute man  
Baby you're just like a storm  
Rainin' on me girl, your soakin' wet , ooh whoa" he softly sung in my ear along to his song. During him sing and making me wetter, he ease my pants off leaving my panties on. I wanted him in me now!

 **Freddy's POV**

I love to tease Toy Chica. The way her body moves, as I kiss on her neck hearing her beautiful moans. Her moans are music to my fucking ears. I don't care how many hickeys I'm about to leave on her neck and by the sound of it she didn't care either.

"Oh shit." She moan. I stop lifting her up ripping her shirt off. She looks at me like I'm crazy. I reconnect or lips throwing her tore up shirt on the floor. "Freddy." She moans. I used my ankles to kick my shorts off. I was free balling so I'm completely naked right now. I kiss my way down to her breast French kissing them. Her breathing got heavier.

"Freddy." She whins.

I smirked placing one kiss on her stomach then kiss along the brim of her panties. We're staring each other down at this point. I wink at her just to tease. "Please stop teasing." She pouts dropping her bottom lip. I use my teeth to pull them off. "Freddy." She whins once again. I smirked using my hands to pull her panties all the way off. I spread her legs. I kiss around her other set of lips feeling her become impatient. "Freddy your pissing me off." She chuckled. I smirked licking her slowly then lifting up. "You did all that teasing for nothing?" She pout.

I smirked biting my lip at her as I use the tip to massage her clit. "Shit." She groan biting her lip. I slide in her slowly forcing all of me in her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she dug her nails in my Triceps. I slowly thrusting in and out her. Her nails are now in my back as she scratch me. Even though it hard I'm still going to fuck the shit outta her.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I love/hate when Freddy teases me. It's weird, it's a fucking turn on but I be ready for the play and he's playing so, yea.

 _Oh, hey_  
 _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_  
 _To you_  
 _Mmm, mmm, mmm_  
 _Oh, yeah, babe_  
 _My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)_  
 _Since you came in (since you came in)_  
 _I knew back then (I knew back then)_  
 _You were that special one (you were that one)_  
 _I'm so in love (so in love)_  
 _So deep in love (so deep in love)_  
 _You make my life complete(you complete me)_  
 _You are so sweet (are so sweet)_  
 _No one competes (no one competes)_  
 _Glad you came into my life (my life)_  
 _You blind me with your love (love)_  
 _with you I have no sight (no sight)_

Freddy and these perfect sex songs

Freddy started thrusting to the beat.

"Oh shit Freddy." I moan digging my nails deeper and he does. He groans getting my hands.

"Tell me that this is my pussy." He groan looking me right in the eye.

"It's yours , it's all yours!" I shout as he pin my arms down.

He got my thigh slamming in me, my back arch as each stroke got harder and deeper. "You feel amazing baby girl." He groan looking me in the eye. I felt my climax building as he continue to ram himself inside me.

"Oh shit Freddy, I'm about t- fuck." I moan as he continue to ram inside me at a steady pace. He pull out jacking hisself, and fingering me at the same time. His finger twisted and turned inside of me. He continued that process until we came at the same time. "Open your mouth." He mumbled. I obeyed sticking my tongue out tasting myself. He sit up looking down at me.

"Up on all fours." He demanded. I obeyed nodding breathing heavily. I arched my back. He turned my head kissing me. I gasped against his lip as I felt him re-enter me. I bit my lip moaning. "I didn't tell you stop kissing me little girl." He mumbled.

"What type of shit." I mumbled against his lips kissing him again. I was getting weak as I felt him slam himself in and out of me.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

Her walls tighten around Freddy Jr. "Let it go Toy Chica." I mumbled. She smirked shaking her head. "Okay." I nod. I got her waist ramming my full length in and out of her. She screams filled the room, but her walls un tighten around me. "Freddy." She whimpered as she reached her second climax. She was weak. Her legs was shaking and arms. I felt my climax building up.

 _You can hold it, you can hold it._

I kept repeating in my head. Toy Chica cummed hard too because it started getting slippery every stroke. Her breathing was horrid.

 _Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest_  
 _And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand_  
 _Girl, imagine if you needed advice about some other guy,_  
 _I'm the one that comes to mind_  
 _Not try'na hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend_  
 _Just try'na make sure I'm that body that you call your man_  
 _And anytime you need a shoulder, it's yours night or day_  
 _Well, what I'm try'na say is_

The next song played and My stroke got shorter as my climax was building... Fast.

"Oh shit." I groan as my warm liquid filled her. I pulled her hair forcing her head back as I pressed my lips against hers. I drew back biting my lip hissing as I pulled out.

"I told you to pull out." She mumbled smirking.

"The back is my hardest position to pull out of." I chuckled.

* * *

 **Author Note: *sings the rest of the song in head*😂, and I'm proud to say I have a crush on Toy Chica** 😍❤️💋


	28. Chapter 28

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

 **December 9, 2015**

I convinced my parents to let me stay home today. This morning I woke up dizzy and of course a bit sore. Chica has to take me to the doctors because I threw up to.

"You ready to go?" Chica asked opening my door.

"Yeah, it's honestly pointless. It probably almost that time of month." I said getting my phone. "Y'all know I get really sick." I said walking past him.

"You know they go over board." He said.

"That's what I say." I chuckled walking downstairs. I felt myself getting light headed.

"Woaahh, you okay?" Chica asked catching me. I didn't realize I was falling.

"Y-yeah. I just tripped." I said chuckled

"Over what? Air?" She asked looking at the floor.

"You'll be surprised." I said smirking opening the front door. Chica locked the door closing behind us, we got in her car pulling off to the doctors.

"What if they give me a shot?" I asked pouting.

"Then they would just give you a shot." She chuckled.

I was waiting impatiently.

"Can we please just go?" I asked

"Nah, the geezers already paid or some shit like that." Chica said

"Dammit." I mumble

"Watch your mou-" she started

"Toy Chica." The doctor said.

"Finally." Chica mumbled.

She checked my height and weight and put me in room 5. I sat on the bed looking thing taking a deep breathe kicking my feet back and fourth.

"Why you so nervous?" Chica chuckled

"I'm not nervous. I'm just ready to go, and I'm hungry." I said. My phone dinged.

Freddy 😍: Why you didn't come to school?

"Why is that?" Chica asked

"You nosey... His name is Freddy." I smiled.

"He sound ugly." She said shaking me off chuckling.

"Look better then you." I laughed.

"That's physically impossible." She said, rubbing her face and fixing her eyebrows.

"You may be handsome , but Freddy got you my man." he smirked texting him back.

Me: I'm at the doctors :,(

"Girl stop." Chica chuckled.

The door opened and the doctor came in. Chica stood up.

"How are you today ladies?" The doctor smiled putting hand sanitizer on.

"I'm good." I smiled

"She was girlfriend and almost fell this morning, if I wasn't there." Chica said

"Your the boyfriend?" He asked

"God no, I'm the sister." Chica said

"Don't do that." I chuckled.

Freddy 😍: I'll come over after school and check on you.

Me: 😙

"Okay look, I need you to go pee in this cup." The doctor said. I nod getting the cup and going into the bathroom.

It low key burn when I pee. Shit hurts.

 **Chica's POV**

When I went to smoke with the girls last night this little hoe was there. I was fucked up and I happened to gave him my number.

Candy : hey.

Me: wassup.

Candy : meet up later tonight ?

No reply back. I don't settle down. Toy Chica opened the door sitting back down.

"I'm so hungry." She said playing with her fingers.

"I am too. I'm feeling Wendy's." I said

"Same!" She said.

 **Freddy's POV**

"So, the people who went this weekend, got your essays?" Vincent asked

"What essay?" I asked

"Nigga, I sent a text." Vincent said

"I ain't get no damn text." Toy Bonnie mumbled but loud enough for everybody to hear him as he slouch down in his seat.

"I got the text but I wasn't going to do the shit. The fuck was we going to write about." Bonnie said

"Ladies?" Vincent asked

"Nope." Baby said. Minireena , Ballora and Funtime Foxy shook their heads.

"What the fuck yo." Vincent said

We all chuckled.

 **Chica's POV**

5:00 pm

We back at the house chillin. I had to just go to my room and sleep this shit off. Whenever I woke up to go to the bathroom Toy Chica wasn't in her room. I ease downstairs halfway and she was on the couch holding a pillow just looking at the wall. The bad thing is that mom and dad comes home late today. Dammit.

I walked back upstairs using the bathroom. I heard the front door open.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

"Hey baby." Freddy mumbled sitting beside me rubbing my leg.

"Freddy I'm pregnant." I said looking at him wiping my tears. His head just dropped was he took a deep breathe. I fell so bad right now. I couldn't even look at him. The water works came down as I covered my face.

"It's okay." He mumbled rubbing my stomach. I look down at my stomach then back at him.

"Chica taking me to the clinic tomorrow morning." I said

He laid his head back shaking his head looking at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked

"I don't believe in abortions." He said looking at me.

"I'm too young." I mumbled looking at him.

"I got you, and you." He chuckled kissing my stomach.

"You're too good to be true." I said. He smiled pecking my lips.

"Whatever you need, girl it's all on me." He mumbled singing leaning his forehead on mine.

"Ew." Chica said coming downstairs.

"Freddy this is Chica, my sister." I said. Freddy got up shaking Chica's hand.

"So, you the one that got my little sister pregnant." Chica said sitting down in the recliner.

"Happens to be so." He said sitting back down.

"How old are you?" Chica asked

"I'm 18." Freddy replied.

"She's 16." Chica said

"Two years apart." Freddy said looking at him stupid.

"Respect , respect." Chica mumbled. "Well I'm taking her to have a abortion tomorrow. You're welcome to come." Chica said

"I don't believe in abortions." Freddy said.

"Why?" Chica asked

"Your basically killing a child that didn't asked to be here, Ima take care of my responsibility, and Toy Chica if you go along with this your going to be known as a murderer to me." Freddy said

"So Toy Chica what do you want to do?" Chica asked

I shook my head. Freddy smiled hugging me.

"Well, all motherfuckers gotta tell mom and dad whenever they get home." Chica said

Freddy was already thinking of baby names for both genders.

"I like Fredbear." He said. I looked at him like he's crazy putting a hand on my hip. We heard the door open and Freddy shot up.

"Woah, hey." Dad said hugging me along with mom.

"Hey." I said

"Who's this?" Dad said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Dad this is Freddy, Freddy these are my parents." I said

"Nice meeting you sir." Freddy said shaking dads hand. "Nice meeting you ma'am." He said hugging my mother.

"We have something to tell you." I sigh sitting down.

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"Please sit down." I said

Freddy sat beside me and my parents sat on the other love couch together. Freddy took a deep breathe.

"In 8 more months your going to become.." Freddy trailed off. "Your going to be.." He trailed off again.

"Grandparents." I said finishing his sentences.

My Parent's head dropped.

"Why Toy Chica?" Mom asked looking like she's about to cry. I just shrugged.

"Clinic is open tomorrow. Chica can take her." Dad said

"With all due to respect sir, I don't believe in abortions." Freddy said

"I know guys like you, you get little girls pregnant then leave them." Dad said.

"Im not like other guys."


	29. Chapter 29

**Freddy's POV**

"Look at all those fucking tattoos." Her dad shout.

"So all these tattoos make me a bad person? okay." I nod chuckling.

"Dad please." Toy Chica said

"Please what? We just moved down here 3 weeks ago and you already let some low life nigga get you pregnant?" He yelled.

"You wouldn't understand." Toy Chica said

All this is actually funny to me. I'm not going to argue with them, they been on this earth longer then me. It's a natural respect thing.

"I wouldn't understand? We want you to be with a good Christian man that has a job, not some drug dealer." He said

"I would like to inform you sir that I go to Church happily every Sunday morning. Sometimes on Wednesdays." I said, "oh and since y'all don't have a home church yet I would be more then honor to ask for y'all to come To my church on Sunday. It's the big one on the left." I said

"Tell me please... What are you going to do with a baby?" He asked ignoring what I just said. I paused staring at the floor.

"Teach him or her love and respect." I said looking him in the face.

"Damn respect, respect." Chica said from upstairs.

"This guy." Her dad chuckled.

"Well , I guess it's time for me to go. It was nice meeting you two, y'all have a blessed night." I smiled.

"Yeah you too." Her dad spoke putting his hands in his pocket and staring me down.

"Bye Toy Chica." I smiled leaning down kissing her cheek.

"I'll walk you too the door." She smiled getting up.

"I'm so sorry about those words my dad said." She said closing the door behind us.

"Don't worry about it princess, they'll like me sooner or later. I know they will." I smiled.

"You are so perfect." She said

"Nobody in this world but God himself is perfect." I said leaning down pecking her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled cupping her chin. She nod smiling. I bit my lip looking her in the face. I smiled letting her face go then jogging home. It's freaking freezing

"Ran off on the plug twice." I mumble singing as I jogged.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I go upstairs not bothering to look at my parents. They should really feel stupid for talking to Chris like that.

After shower and going some hygienes I put my night clothes on getting in bed. I didn't bother turning my tv on. I just stare up at my dark ceiling until my LED light flashed.

Freddy : Just in case I'm out before you this is goodnight , I automatically got love for you now because you're carrying my child. I'm so freaking happy that you didn't go along with that abortion , I don't wanna make this a story long so I'll just leave it at... Goodnight , and I hope to see you tomorrow at school. Goodnight princess .

I couldn't stop reading that. I blushed harder and harder every time. I just knew this boy was going to be fucking with my heart.

Me: Thank you so much . Goodnight

"Toy Chica... Sis you about to go to sleep?" Chica asked opening my door.

"Probably in a little bit , why?" I asked

"I don't know." She said closing the door behind her then sitting on my bed. I turn my lamp on. "so how it feel to be 2 weeks and three days pregnant?" She asked

"Chica I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this baby. I'm so scared." I said

"You can always have a abortion and tell Freddy you had a miscarriage." Chica chuckled.

"Shut up. I would never do that to him." I chuckled. "But honestly daddy didn't mean to say that. Our family don't believe in abortions." I said

"You know whenever he's pissed he talk from the side of his neck." Chica said. "Your mood swings is about to be a bitch man." Chica said rubbing my stomach in small circles.

"I think I'm do good." I smiled

"That's what they all say." She chuckled standing up.

"Chica I love you so much." I said pulling the cover on me more.

"I love you too." Se smiled opening my door then closing it behind her.

I honestly scared because of the pain I'm bout to be in. I heard so many stories about child birth and the word "pain" was brought up every time.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself. Let my ass go to sleep before I have a nervous break down.


	30. Chapter 30

**Freddy's POV**

 **Next morning**

"Wassup ma." I smiled kissing her cheek getting some cereal.

"Hey boy. Your going to be late if you sit down and eat." She said

"I'm muhfu- in' hungry." I chuckled

"Ight boy. Go to school. I'll make you a strawberry cheesecake." She said

"Say no more." I said getting my phone and walking out the door. "Love you." I shout.

I got in the car and pulled out to school. I saw Toy Chica's car still in her driveway. I guess she's not going to school today either.

"Nigga." Bonnie said dapping me up.

"Wassup man." I chuckled

"You know everybody got the juice." He said

"What juice?" I asked raising a brow.

"About you and Toy Chica." He whispered.

"How the fuck did that get around so quick?" I asked. Shit like this pisses me off. He shrugs shaking his head. I happen to look over my shoulder and saw Toy Chica. "Aye nigga, I'll see you in a few minutes." I said walking towards her.

"Toy Chica." I said getting her wrist smiling.

"Hey." She nervously smiling then hugging me.

"You okay?" I asked

"Other then my heart pounding out my chest 24 hours a day now, I'm fine." She chuckled.

The warning bell rung.

"Toy Chica!" Somebody shout after here. We turned around seeing Candy.

"Oh hey Candy." She smiled.

"Wassup Freddy." He said dapping me up.

"Wassup man." I said

"I just wanted to say congrats man." He said looking at both me and Jadah.

"Congrats for what?" She asked looking confused

"The baby." He semi whispered looking confused yet smiling.

"How did you know?" She asked

"Everybody been talking about it." He said

"Who did you tell Freddy?" She asked hitting my arm.

"I didn't tell nobody. Whenever I came somebody came and told me." I said

"Well , let me go before I be late." Candy said

I watched him leave and look down and Toy Chica gone. I look down the hall and she's already down the hall walking in the classroom. How the fuck she get down there so quick?

I sped walk down the hall hearing the bell. I made it in the classroom right before the bell stop ringing.

 **Toy Chica's** **POV**

Whenever I walked in the classroom everybody kinda stared at me. I can't believe Freddy told people already. Now people is going to look at me as a hoe and shit. I sat down looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Toy Chica , may I have a word with you outside please?" Mr. Springtrap asked. I sigh getting up walking in the hallway after him. "Close the door." He said in his NOLA accent. I closed the door looking up at him.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked

"Uhm, the doctors." I said

"Word got around.." He trailed off.

"You know too?" I asked sighing. He nods. I don't know if it was out of anger but tears started falling and I started shaking. I felt Mr. Springtrap arms wrap around me and his chin resting on top of my head. He smell so good.

"It's okay." He softly spoke. "But.." He trailed off looking down at me. "You been transfer in a parenting class." He said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because , rules are if you get pregnant in this class you have to automatically get transfer in that class." He said.

"I have to go now?" I asked

"Yeah. So go get your things. I'll show you where the class is located." He said

"Look at you speaking all professional and shit." I sniffed chuckling. He chuckled shaking his head. I opened the door and he followed me in

"Alright look you bastard write the definitions in page 412 , that's our new unit." He said

"Nigga ain't nobody write no damn-" Bonnie started

"Nigga you going to do whatever the fuck I tell you to do." Vincent interrupted .

"Respect , respect." Toy Bonnie said.

I got my things looking at Freddy dropping my bottom lip. I'm kinda sad that I have to leave this class now because I was low key starting to enjoy doing things sexually with Freddy. Now I have to be in another class knowing he's going to be doing things with another female. That hurts like hell. I got my things following Mr. Springtrap to the parenting class.

 **Freddy's POV**

That's the reason I was pretty upset knowing that everybody somehow knew that Toy Chica was pregnant, because I knew she would have to leave and go to that class. Vincent got me fucked up if he think I'm doing these definitions.

 **Vincent's** **POV**

"So is this only a female class now?" Toy Chica asked

"Nah, a couple of niggas is in this class." I replied walking down the hallway.

"Why Freddy couldn't come then." She said dropping her bottom lip looking up at me.

"You are adorable, but they sent me a email this morning saying just you." I said shrugging.

"This school is fucking me up." She said

"You'll like this class. I heard it funner then my class." I lied.

"Hope so." She sigh.

"C118." I said. Knocking on the door. "So for now on you come here for first block." I said she nod sighing. I hate to see Toy Chica go like this. She is a sweet girl. She was fun in the class and I enjoyed teaching her. Whenever she wasn't cussing me out.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

The teacher opened the door letting me in. I look around watching everyone staring at me. Somebody caught my eye once I looked around. Lucky it was a free seat beside him.

"I thought you said your first block was history." I semi whisper to Candy

"I lied. Got the little hoe over there pregnant." He sigh. I started silently laughing so hard. At least I know somebody in this class.

"Okay class, were going to learn how to change diapersss!" She said all excited holding a diaper up.

"Shit." I mumbled


	31. Chapter 31

**Freddy's POV**

"I AINT GOT NO MANNERS FOR NO SLUT!" I shout standing on my desk. I put my thumb high in the air.

"IMA PUT MY THUMB IN HER BUTT." The guys yelled.

"Why the fuck I hear y'all in the hallway?" Vincent asked

"We wasn't even talking man." Bonnie said sucking his teeth.

"Okay." Vincent said giving in. "Disrespectful muhfuckkas." He mumbled

"What ?" Both asked

"I said you disrespectful muhfuckkas." Vincent said getting up.

"Respect , respect." Bonnie mumbled.

"Nigga, what we doing today?" I asked

"Fellas y'all are going to be doing some tongue fuckin' ." He chuckled

"What type of shit?" Toy Bonnie asked

"I'm not sticking my tongue in one of these hoes pussy." Bonnie said

"Hoes?" Funtime Foxy asked breaking her fucking neck.

"Yes hoes." Bonnie calmly said

"I'm confused." BB said

"Confused about what ?" Vincent asked

"Tongue fucking. It's just like eating her out right?" He asked

"Exactly. Okay fellas. You can lick the clit and all but really put your tongue in it." He said

"Man ew." Toy Bonnie said

"It's a unit brotha." He chuckled

"Partners?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

Man I don't wanna new partner. I want my baby back.

"Bonnie and Baby, Toy Bonnie and Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Minireena , BB and Ballora, etc." he kept going on and on.

"Fam you didn't call my name." I said

"Y'all know the rules, girls go to your new guy room." He said

Everybody left but me and I'm just sitting there looking stupid.

"Nigga, I don't know what the fuck your going to do.." I said

"I don't either." I sighed

"Well , let's have a little chat." He said sitting in Bonnie sit.

"Nigga, about what?" I asked

"You and Toy Chica." He said

"What about us?" I asked

"Y'all been having sex outside my class?" I asked

"Yes." I said

"When is the last time yall had sex?" He asked

"Damn nigga why?" I asked

"Just answer the fuckin' question nigga." Vincent said

"2 days ago." I said

"Then how is she 2 weeks pregnant?" He asked

"We had sex 2 weeks ago ." I said looking at me like he's stupid.

"Nigga. I supply condoms for little dick niggas like y'all. Use condoms." He said

"My dick ain't little. Plus I used a condom every time but our last time." I said.

"Yung'n you didn't feel the condom ripping?" He asked

"Nah." I mumbled.

"So what you wanna do?" He asked

"What you mean?" I asked

"You wanna stay in this class or do you wanna go to that parenting class?" He asked. I just looked at him for a second then back at my desk playing with my pencil.

"I'm not going to no damn parenting class." I mumbled.

"So you're new partner will have to be the assistant. Can you handle it?" He asked

"Man can she handle me?" I chuckled

 **Toy Chica's POV**

Chica 💗: I'm mfuckin' hungry 😭

Me: bitch go eat then.

Chica 💗: okay.

What type of shit?

Great man. Now I'm hungry. We went into a lab room and it was fixed with babies. We had to go to the babies crib thingy and change the diaper.

"I honestly don't wanna do this." I whispered.

"The only reason I'm in this class is because it's a easy a. I have an 100 in here." He said

"Must be nice." I said

Outta nowhere my baby started crying. Everybody was looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Uhm, help?" I asked

The teacher came over there and instructed me.

"Whenever the baby start crying , you pick it up and start rocking it." She said

"Okay.." I trailed off. I started rocking the baby for about 5 minutes but it felt like decades. It finally stop crying. "This is going to have you fuck up honestly." Candy semi whispered.

"My head hurts and I'm hungry." I pout.

"A nigga is too honesty." Candy said

If Freddy is having sex right now I'm going to be pissed. My ass over here in parenting class and he getting head. What the fuck.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

"Deeper , deeper." Mrs. Marilyn moans. Bitch my tongue long but it's not that fucking long. "Oh my god Freddy ." She moan. It's kinda weird doing this because I got too attached to Toy Chica.

"Shit I'm about to cum." She shout. I'll just lick the clit now. I'm not trying to taste her cum Man.

"Oh shit." She scream cumming.

I lick my lips getting up. She like forced me to kiss her. She grabbed my face pressing her lips on mine. I guess tasting herself. I pull back wiping below my bottom lip. Miss. Marilyn is bad as fuck, so I wasn't doing all this to make her feel bad. Just that I'm trying to settling down.


	32. Chapter 32

**Toy Chica's POV**

After school my parents made a appointment to my anger management. To this point I don't even care anymore. I'll go anywhere either then home right now.

"Hey Toy Chica." He said getting up.

"Hey Mr. Fitzgerald." I said sitting down.

"So how's things going?" He asked

"Good I guess." I sigh.

"That's good, you been working on your anger problem?" He asked

"Yeah." I said

"So anything big happened this last few days?" He asked

"I went to the doctors and I'm pregnant." I said

"No really what happened?" He chuckled.

"I'm serious." I bluntly spoke.

He then went into his desk to get something. Few seconds later he got a pregnancy test out.

"Please go to the bathroom and take a test." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Just to make sure." He said.

"I went to the doctors and they told me." I said

"Please go take the test." He said

"You know what... Fuck it." I said taking the test and going to the bathroom. I don't have to prove shit though but just to shut this fuck nigga up.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

"So what the fuck are you going to do with this baby man?" Bonnie asked

"Nigga what kind of question is that?" I asked hitting the blunt.

"I'm just saying." He said slouching down in the couch. My phone ding.

Toy Chica: I have some really good news too tell you!

Me: okay, you at home?

Toy Chica: yes hurry!

"Aye, I gotta go." I said getting up.

"Ight nigga." Bonnie said half sleep. This nigga stay high.

I knocked on the door and Toy Chica answered it pushing me back letting herself outside.

"What's the good news?" I asked

"I'm not pregnant!" She semi yelled jumping up and hugging me.

Wait... Good news? This is terrible news. I got excited about becoming a father low key. Gotta try harder.

"That's good." I smiled letting her down.

"I know, I'm so relieved. I gotta tell my parents whenever they come home. I didn't tell my sister yet." She said. Her joy was amazingly high.

"Wait, how did you find out?" I asked

"I had to go to anger management and he made me take a test and the test came back negative." She said

"But a professional doctor said you were pregnant." I said

"Yeah, but he must've made a mistake somewhere." She smiled. "Bye." She smiled opening the front door and closing it.

"What type of shit?" I mumbled to myself. How the fuck is this bitch so happy? I kinda thought she was a little excited to have a child but I guess she wasn't.

I go get in my car driving home parking it the driveway. Moms home so I can tell her the 'good' news.

"Hey ma." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey baby boy." She said

"Guess what." I sigh sitting on the stool.

"She pregnant with twins?" She said poking his lips out and putting her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Better... She's not pregnant at all. It was all a misunderstanding." I Said.

"Well, that's good baby. Y'all too young anyways." He sigh in relieve.

"I wish she was pregnant honestly. Just knowing that I was going to be a father was amazing." I said

"You can always have a child with her later on in life." She said

"Yeah." I sigh. "All this food man." I smiled licking my lips rubbing my hands.

"What you want on your plate boy?" She asked

"Dress it up and make it real for me." I smiled

"Boy." She chuckled. "Your strawberry cheesecake in the fridge." She said.

I rush over to the fridge and pulled it out. I don't wanna cry, I just love this shit man. Ma even got my Powerade man.

"Ma you the illest." I said hugging her.

 **Toy Chica's** **POV**

"So." I said breaking the silent as we ate. "I have good news." I smiled

"What?" Chica asked

"I'm not pregnant." I smiled

"For real what's the good news?" Dad asked

"I'm serious." I smiled

"Thank the fuckin' lord." Chica said

"Watch your mouth girl" mom said

"Okay since your not pregnant you can tell us why you were out having sex anyways." Dad said.

"I don't know." I lied.

"I'm very disappointed in you, but promise me you won't go have sex again. Well until your out my house got dammit." He chuckled.

"I promise." I smiled

"Yeah. You're not old enough to have sex yet baby girl." Chica teased.

"You not either." Mom smirked

"I'm 21." He said

"Exactly." She said

"She can't get none anyways." I chuckled.

"Lies." She said sucking her teeth.

"I know her ugly ass out there having sex. Probably need to be tested." Dad smirked

"Shit." Chica said

"You're getting tested tomorrow." Mom said

"Y'all going to make people think I'm a hoe." Chica said

"Because you are."


	33. Chapter 33

**Toy Chica's POV**

 **Next morning**

I wasn't going to change my schedule back to Sex Ed. That class crazy. Damn whoever put me in that class.

"Give me some." Freddy smiled coming behind me.

"This my favorite." I smiled. I love the Carmel frappe at McDonald's.

"Why you didn't get me one?" He asked

"Because you didn't ask." I smiled

"I didn't know." He smiled

"Exactly." I smirked

"What?" He chuckled

"What?"

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"can you text in that class?" He asked

"I don't know. Probably." I said

"Text me... Wait, just come back to this class now." He said. I shook my head looking at him stupid. "Why?" He asked

"That class crazy."

"True". He mumbled.

 _I'm motherfucking hungry_

Oh shit! I'm still 'pregnant' to everybody. They have to let me eat in this class. Dumb asses. I got a dollar from my wallet putting it in the vending machine. I got some chips. The warning bell been rung so I hurry up and go to my parenting class :,)

"Hey Toy Chica."

"Hey Candy." I said

"Please gimme one." He said. I didn't open them yet. I smile rolling my eyes giving him the bag. He opening them getting like three of them.

"Bitch, what happen to just one." I said

"Thank you." He smirked

"Well class pick a baby that your going to take care off." The teacher said.

"The baby that cry and everything?" Some dude asked

"Yeah. All babies cry sweetheart. You have to treat this like a real baby and everything." She said.

I don't know about this now. A baby that will wake me up during the night? I'm not even pregnant. I don't wanna go back in that class though. That's the bad thing. Fuck it.

"Mrs. Saffron , I really need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay, go to the hallway and I'll be out there shortly." She said. I did as told and went to the hallway. I text Freddy.

Me: I can't with this class man.

Freddy: why ? Lol

Me: I have to take care of a fake baby that cry and everything.

Freddy: good luck fam

"Yes Toy Chica?" Mrs. Saffron asked.

"I'm took another test yesterday and I'm not pregnant." I said

"Are you serious?" She asked

"I'm so serious. You don't know how happy I'm honestly am." I said.

"Okay. Do you wanna go back to that other class?" She asked. I just looked at her. "It's a boy isn't it?" She smirked.

"Yes." I said shaking my head.

"I'll let you go back." She smiled.

"You can just let me go like that?" I asked

"Yeah." She smiled.

I went back to the classroom picking up my things.

"Where you going?" Candy asked

"Sex Ed." I smiled

"You lucky bitch." He smiled

I knock on the classroom door. Vincent opened the door looking at me with surprised.

"Oh, hey Toy Chica." He said

"I'm your student again." I smiled walking past him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Toy Chica's POV**

 **December 24, 2015**

Sex Ed been actually lovely. Freddy's sex get rougher. Why? I have no idea. It's bomb though.

Anyways ?, Dad gave us his card to go shopping. Why? I have no idea either.

"Take me a picture." I said giving him my phone.

"Why?" He asked

"Dude it's Christmas Eve." I said smiling hard.

"Okay." He said reaching me my phone.

"What about this?" Chica asked

"I don't know. You know Momma's favorite color is purple." I said

"So this one?" He asked

"Yeah probably." I said. It was a cute purple sweater with a thick white stripe on sleeves. It was very pretty. I think she'll love it. "What you got me for Christmas?" I asked smirking.

"You'll see tomorrow." He chuckled

"Worth a shot." I said. "I'm thinking about giving Freddy something." I said

"He got you dick whipped already?" He chuckled

"Bitch why would you say that?" I chuckled hitting his arm. "No, he's a really nice guy." I said

"True, but what you got me for Christmas?" He asked

"Nothing." I lied.

"I'm hurt." He said

I saw something that caught my eye. A watch. It was beautiful man. I bet Freddy would love this.

"Chica, this is it." I said

"What ?" She asked

"This watch. This is what I'm get Freddy." I said. "Can I see that one please?" I asked

"The Men diamond watches fully iced out watch 1.25CT Luxurman Liberty Swiss MVT?" He asked

"Yes." I said

"This is one of my personal favorite." He said smiling while reaching for it. Be reach it too me and I examine it.

"That shit is nice though." Chica smiled

"I know, how much is it?" I asked not taking my eyes off of it.

"499." He smiled.

"What dollars?" Chica asked

"It's diamonds sir. Plus it's actually a deal." He said

"I'll take it." I said

"My gift better be the shit too man. Or somebody getting cussed out." Chica said walking off. I chuckled shaking my head giving the man the card. He swipe it giving it back to me. He put it in a box then a bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled walking around trying to find Chica. "Where the fuck is this nigga?" I mumble to myself. I need some more makeup so I'll just buy myself some Christmas presents :,)

I couldn't find Chica anywhere so I just paid and went back to the car. Chica's ass was already in the car scrolling on Instagram on her phone.

"Bitch you could've told me you came back to the car." I said

"You gone stop calling me a bitch." She mumbled starting the car. "What took you so long?" She asked

"I'm a female. You left me in the mall by myself and with money." I said.

"Damn." She mumble pulling off.

"We're home." I yelled as I opened the door.

"I hope you didn't spend all my money." Dad said coming out the kitchen.

"Not all of it." I smiled

"Good." He chuckled kissing my forehead.

"Just most of it." I smirked giving him his card back and walking out.

"You bastards." He said

"I hope mappy and pappy can come for Christmas." I said.

"I think their coming. It may be after Christmas but I don't know." Mom said.

"I miss being with my cousins and friends." I sigh.

"You get like this every Christmas Eve. Please don't." Dad said. I roll my eyes going upstairs to my room. I honestly hate moving.

 **Chica's POV**

I having text nor called none of  
My hoes for about three days now they might try and pulled the 'what you getting me for Christmas' card. Hell no. I'm a real nigga, I'll just tell them nothing but I don't want anybody hurt. I'm chilling. Out of nowhere Toy Chica just plop down on my bed.

"What the fuck." I said not taking my eyes off my phone

"I miss mappy and pappy." She pout

"Yeah." I sigh. "They'll be here in like three day." I said

"Yeah but , these past years been so different without them, and the rest of the family." I said

"That's true, but Buddy job makes us move a lot. It's for the money Toy Chica." I said

"I wonder why peaches don't stay at home with them and let dad some by himself sometimes." She said

"Peaches is going to follow dad wherever he go. If he gotta shit she's going to be right there." I chuckled.

"Hell yeah." Toy Chica chuckled

"Now stop pouting. I hate seeing you upset." I said

"Awe." She chuckled hugging me. "You know what.. Ima get you some weed for Christmas." She smiled

"15 a gram. At the trap in the valley." I said

"I know a guy that sell a gram for 10 dollars." She said

"Nigga who?" I asked

"Bonnie." She smirked

 **Freddy's POV**

"Man I need a Bae." Bonnie said

"I thought you and india had something going on." I said

"Nah. But I need some Christmas pwussy." He chuckled

"Wait, what about those college girls?" I asked

"She started falling for a nigga." He said

"What was here name?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Shit I don' forgot."

 **Vincent's POV**

I'm thinking about quitting my job. Beyonce is fucking with a nigga . Yes me and her fucked around on the break but now she not fucking with me. I personal thought on Christmas that's when bitches honestly start fucking heavy with a nigga. What type of shit.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I got bored so that picture Chica took I posted it on Instagram and caption it

? _HOLY BALLS ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!_?

I thought it was cute. Chica honestly teases boys. She posted a picture and caption it 'Christmas cuddle buddy?' Knowing all her hoes follow each other and basically are friends. Chica is silly.

"Our Christmas tree is lit." Chica said

"Yeah." I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing." I said. "I'm just bored." I said

"If it wasn't so late I would take you out somewhere." She said

"Let's go." I said

"It's too late sis." She smirked

"Why bring it up then?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"You are pretty darn cute you know that?" She smirked walking in the kitchen.

She called me cute.

Freddy: You don't wanna talk to me today Lol

Me: I was just thinking that same thing.

Freddy: I was Christmas shopping

Me: what you get me

Freddy: Nothing


	35. Chapter 35

**Toy Chica's POV**

 **December 25, 2015**  
 **12:00 am**

I'm honestly not in the Christmas spirit. For some reason it hasn't felt like Christmas was around the corner. I posted the picture because it was actually Christmas Eve. It honestly fell like another day.

"Merry Christmas little girl." Chica smiled plopping on my bed.

"Merry Christmas." I said staring at the ceiling .

"This isn't like you. You usually the main one in the Christmas spirit." He said

"I know, It don't fell like Christmas." I said

"The older you get , honestly make Christmas fell like another day." He said shrugging.

"That's exactly how I fell." I said.

"C'mon , let's go see what the geezers got us." He chuckled. I get up and following him downstairs. Mom and dad was already down there waiting on us. "Merry Christmas." They said in unison. "Merry Christmas." Me and Chica said in Unison.

"Look , we gotta stop that." Chica chuckle. Mom and dad had Christmas music in the background.

"O holy night the stars are brightly shining, It is the night of our dear Savior's birth, Long lay the world in sin and error pining, Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth." I sung along. They smiled staring at me. "Peaches open your first." I insisted.

"Okay." She smiled. She got the present dad got her first. She smile unwrapping it. Dad got her diamond earrings with a diamond necklaces. "Oh my god." She lowly gasped.

"Opened the one me and Toy Chica got you mom." Chica smiled reaching for the gift sitting on the arm of the couch. She unwrapping the gift. "This is beautiful." She smiled dropping her bottom lip lifting the purple sweater. Dad said if we get him anything he's not going to open it nor use it because we're all he need. I know... Tear.

"You bastards open y'all presents." Dad said. He forever calling us bastards. He calls us that all the time to the point where we use to it. I had put up the one that had my name and it was heavy. I looked at my parents in confusion. I started to unwrap it.

"No y'all didn't!" I shout still unwrapping it. "Y'all got me a freakin' hover board." I shout.

"A what!?" Chica shout finding another similar shaped boxed to mine. She found it unwrapping it. "Black and blue." She smiled. "Y'all the realist." She smiled

"Mines pink and gold." I said. "That's gotta be tried out later today." I said going into my other gifts. Make up!? I'm done.

"I have one more present for y'all." Daddy said getting up. Me and Chica looked at each other confused. "C'mon." He said. He followed him smiled yet looking confused. "Wait , let me and your mother cover your eyes first." He smirked. Mom covered mine and dad covered Chica's as we slowly walked outside.

"Don't make me fall Man." Chica chuckled. I used my hands to guild me without bumping into something. They uncovered our eyes. A white 2015 SE charger with a red bow and a dodge with a white bow was in our drive way. Dad smiled giving me the key to the charger and Chica to the dodge.

"Too much, too much." Chica said hugging dad. I was speechless. Dad went all in this Christmas. I couldn't help but to jump on him and hug this neck tightly.

 **Chris POV**

 **9:00 am**

Fuck staying up to 12 just to open some presents. I got up showering, doing my morning hygiene then going downstairs to momma cooking. My family is low key huge as hell. All my loud ass cousins are here and my sister Charlotte and her kids are here and this place is messy already.

"Y'all niggas can never let a nigga sleep." I smirked coming downstairs.

"Freddy!" Charlotte shout getting up and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly. I haven't saw her in a good little minute.

"Where mom?" I asked

"In the kitchen." William said. He's one of my first cousin.

"Ight." I said. I walking in the kitchen to mom and Roselyn. "Merry Christmas mom." I said kissing her cheek. They had grits , pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, oranges, everything in the fucking world basically cooked.

"Merry Christmas baby." She said smiling

"Merry Christmas Roselyn." I said kissing her cheek.

"Feliz Navidad." She chuckled kissing my kiss.

"I know what your saying but keep it English Roselyn." I smiled.

"Go tell them that breakfast is almost ready." Mom said. "Okay." I replied obeying her.

"Ay , you bitches.." I trailed off whispering. "Ma said breakfast almost ready." I said

"Wait I have a question.. Why are we coming here now on Christmas Day? Don't we usually come like a few days before?" Michael asked.

"We're changing the tradition this year lil' michael." I chuckled.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

 **8:00 pm**

For some reason. Every year my parents make us dress up, like really dress up for dinner.

"Chica you cute." I smirked.

"Whatever. I hate this dressing up shit for just dinner." She said fixing her bow in the mirror.

"I honestly do too. I would be in my pajamas." I said right before walking downstairs and into the living room. We're of course having steak and mash potatoes.

"Need any help?" I asked mom deciding to carry my journey into the kitchen.

"No thank you baby. You can tell your father and sister that the food is ready actually." She smiled. I nod.

"AY , FOOD IS READY." I shout then sitting down at the table.

"Bitch I could've did that." My mother chuckled yet looking at me confused.

"I hope y'all don't mind but I told Freddy he could come over here." I said finishing my mash potatoes.

"It's okay now. I don't have to cut this wrist anymore." Dad said

"Why the wrist?" Chica chuckled

"I don't know. People always say it and it sounds painful got damn." He chuckled wiping his mouth.

"Lord." Mom smiled shaking her head.

"You like the gift I got him?" I smirked pulling the box out my dress pocket and opening it revealing the watch.

"That's beautiful." Mom said holding her chest.

"It is nice, how much was it?" Dad asked then gulping down some water.

"499." I said. He stop drinking and damn near die choking. Like he was really choking. Chica started hitting his back I guess to help. But then dad slapped Chica. I just Chica's hits was too hard.

"How much was it?" He repeat. I cleared my throat.

"499." I also repeat.

"Bitch you damn near took all my fucking money." He said shaking his head.

"Why you gotta call me a bitch?" I asked

"Because yo- watch your mouth." He said. I heard a knock on the door and I just knew it was Freddy. I got up watching to the front door opening it. Freddy was in all black looking lovely.

"Hello." I smiled

"Hola." He chuckled kissing my forehead. I move to the side letting him in then closing the door.

"Mom, dad." I said. All three of them came in the living and sat down as me and Freddy did.

"So Freddy.." Dad started.

"Yes sir." Freddy said

"Had a good Christmas?" Dad asked

"Yes sir I actually did. What about yourself?" Freddy asked

"Can't complain , can't complain." Dad said just staring at him.

"That's good." He smiled

"I also had a good Christmas." Chica added. He's so jealous.

"Respect , respect." Freddy nod

"Respect , respect." Chica repeats.

"Anyways, I got you something." I said. Reaching him the box.

"Awe, you shouldn't have." He smiled taking the box. I couldn't wait to see his reaction whenever he opened it. He examine the box a little. He bit his lip slowly opening the box. His mouth dropped to the floor lifting the watch up. "Oh my goodness." He said speechless.

"We'll do you like it?" I asked

"Do I like it? I love it." He said putting it on.

"I would've had to punch you in yourself if you didn't." My dad smiled. Everybody laughed.

"Honestly you shouldn't have." He mumbled looking at me.

"I wanted too." I smiled

"I got you something too." He smiled. He got on one knee in front of me. My eyes widen. As he opened the box revealing this ring.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Im not proposing." I chuckled. Her whole family including her sigh in relieve. "It's just a promise ring. I see long term with this little relationship we got going. For some reason whenever you came I can't fix my eyes to see another girl. I don't wanna call myself whipped but... I'm whipped." I chuckled. Her eyes got watery but no tears fell. I smile sliding the ring on her finger. She grabbed my face Pressing her lips onto mine.

"Alright , alright." Chica said, we stop laughing.


	36. Chapter 36

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

 **December 26, 2015**

Now that I think about it. I'm confused why Freddy gave me this promise ring, because one we don't date or anything, I just got here and it's too early for a promise ring. The thought of it was cute but reality, it's kinda weird.

"Why you up so early?" Chica asked coming downstairs.

"I don't know. Really can't sleep." I sigh.

"Bro could've at least got me something for Christmas." Chica scoffed.

"Nigga get out your feelings." I chuckled

"I need some sex." Chica said sitting down beside me.

"I do too." I smirked

"Bitch I'll punch your in the throat if you ever say that again around me." She said. I started laughing very hard because she was so serious with it. She's never this serious.

"You're so silly." I said patting his shoulders.

"I'm not going to even flex, we just moved down here and that nigga already gave you a promise ring? He's moving a bit to fast." Jay said

"That's exactly what I was just thinking right before you came downstairs." I said

"Didn't seem like it last night whenever y'all asses was swapping spit." Chica chuckled

"I got caught up in the moment." I said strolling through Instagram. I honesty don't wanna be a bitch and give him the ring back, he'll be heartbroken. I think later he'll come to his senses like I did.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

"NIGGA YOU WHAT?" Bonnie yelled over the phone.

"I gave her a promise ring." I repeat.

"Bitch, she just moved down here. What the fuck are you thinking?" He asked

"I will attempt, I'm pussy whipped like a motherfucker. Some things were mean to be." I chuckled.

"Nigga, these motherfucking hoes ain't loyal." Bonnie said.

"She's not a hoe dude."

"Nigga you sound gay right now." Bonnie bluntly spoke.

"Let me sound gay then." I smirked

"Anyways. I gotta go my employees are here." Bonnie said right before I heard the line with dead. I chuckled debating whether I want to finish that blunt or not. I barely can because all them niggas do it come in my room for some unnecessary shit.


	37. Chapter 37

**Toy** **Chica's** **POV**

**December** **31** , **2015**

I been stressing over this little ring man. I would've understood like if we were dating for about 3 months of something. Everything is crazy. Anyways, mom and dad be having me fucked up just little bit, because like they go on a 2 week vacation for New Years and leave me here with Chica. Like what? Their going on a cruise to Jamaica. They left yesterday night. 

"Man fuck it, you know what we need to do?" Chica said stopping the vacuum as we cleaned up the house. 

"What?" 

"Throw a party." She said. I looked at him scrunching my face up. Last time we threw a party when my parents was on their New Years vacation. Chica got drunk and past out in only her panties on the front yard. I was up in my room thinking she was in her room sleeping or some shit. But, fuck it. 

"How we going to let people know?" I asked 

"You got all the connections down here, text, call, FaceTime, do some shit and let them know. Tell them to tell a friend to tell a friend." She said. I just looked at her. This girl is really crazy. 

"Wait, everybody going to be in high school..." I trailed off. 

"True, I got a couple of connections from some people." She nod. I finished cleaning the kitchen and wiping everything down. I got in the living and straighten the chairs up. Chica pretty much got everything else. "Well bitch start tell people before they make plans." She snapped. 

"I got your bitch." I mumbled but loud enough for him to here me. I sat down getting my phone texting Funtime SB because she's high key popular and people fucks with her heavy. 

Me: Party @ my house at 10. Tell friends! 

Funtime SB: Okay boo. I'm in there 

I then thought of a better idea. Something faster and smarter then this. 

"Chica send me your favorite picture of yourself." I said 

"For what?" She asked sitting back on the other couch. 

"Bitch just do it." I snapped. She glance at me like I'm stupid but she did as told sending me a picture. "This cute." I said not taking my eyes off my phone. I put a cute picture of me then making a collage, and writing it 'new year party @ 10 , at *address*.' I finished it making sure it was Good. I posted it on Instagram captioning it 'high school and up'. I tagged Chica then sharing it with the world. 

Chica phone flashed and he looked at it then at me. "Smart." He smirked. 

"I wasn't thinking. Lol, I'm insta famous. Make shit easier for me and you." I said. 

"People around here probably don't follow you." She mentioned. 

"Trust me, they do." I smirked. 

My phone started blocking up. Why? I have no idea. Like people why are you asking questions, just show up. 

"A good amount of people is coming." I said. Chica stopped texting and looked at me. 

"For real?" She asked. I nod. "Then we in there." She chuckled. "I got a couple of bitches and some of my niggas coming. And they bring their bitches and nigga, and they br-" 

"I get it." I interrupt. 

"Anyways.. Go get some snacks and drinks for tonight." Chica said 

"Why me?" I asked scrunching up my face. She stand up looking at me. 

"Because I got shit to do." She said 

"Like what?" I asked. She just looked at me. A smirked slowly appear on his face. 

"I gotta shit honestly." She chuckled walking upstairs. Lies. I followed her going in my room and getting my car keys. I'll just test out my new baby. 

"Oh shit, got the AUX and everything." I started starting the car and then plugged my phone in. I had to start this shit right 

Last night I thought to back when we made good love listinin' to some Marvin Gaye all night long,Now I want that old flame back make these moments once again comfort so won't, won't mmm do it for us, babe. 

"good loving body rockin' knockin' boots all night longgg, yeah. Makin' love until we tire to the break of dawn." I sung along. 

after getting a couple of chips and sodas, I came back home and put them in the kitchen table. Chica was in the kitchen and had what seem like 100s of grams of weed and liquor. A lot of liquor. 

"What are you doing?" I asked 

"About to turn the fuck up. I always have to get high before parties and events." Chica said 

"Nigga, we can't just let sophomore smoke and fucking drink dumb ass." I said 

"If they wanna be grown let em', Plus it's the New Years. Everybody drink during New Years silly." She chuckled walking out the kitchen. I started filling weird. The same feeling I get when something always end up bad. I shook it out making my journey out the kitchen. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chica's** **POV**

**9:** **54** **pm**

It's a ass of people already here man. It's young bitches lookin' like college bitches. My nigga Popgoes is the DJ. He be having us lit asf. I guess he start using a bit old songs because the nigga started playing fuck up some commas. I mean we were still lit but nigga. 

"Where the bitches at?" Stone the Crow asked. 

"Nigga, look around. Bitches are everywhere." I said 

"They look young though." He said scrunching up his face. 

"Some of these bitches are freshmen in high school nigga. They acting grown so we're going to treat them grown." I said dapping him up. 

"Hell yeah." He chuckled 

"I need a drink." 

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

I was still upstairs getting ready. It's a ass of people down there. And more cars are still coming. It's crazy. I finally finish touch my face with some makeup and walking downstairs. I eyes widen seeing all the people down there dancing and barely having room to move. 

"I'm a gorilla in a fuckin' coupe, finna pull up to the zoo, nigga,Who, nigga, who the fuck is you? I don't know, nigga,No, nigga, pull up on your blocks, we gon' blow, nigga,Go, nigga, run, nigga, run from the po', nigga (police nigga),Gas what I smoke nigga 

Feds at my door, jump out the window, nigga,Know you can't get no money silly ho,I just hit a stain, faneto" everybody yelled jumping up and down with their hands in the air. 

It was already hot as shit. This one boy was lit as fuck but he was sweating already like a run away slave. I heard a lot about him. He's name is William Afton. He's the 'turn up' person at every party for 'the guys'. This Junior name Funtime Bonnie is like the 'turn up' person for the girls too. Don't nobody know about little ole me though. 

"I just hit a stain, faneto. I just got 20 for a fuckin' 4,I spent that shit on a fuckin' coat.With my ear, now I got one earlobe,But I'ma still put some diamonds on him.Baby girl these diamonds are not phony,This car I got, it came from Barcelona.These shoes I got, came from fuckin' Paris (15hun?) 

This bitch mad cause I don't do marriage." Everybody yet yelled again. 

The music stopped and everyone stop dancing and looking around in confusion. He outta nowhere started playing Nobody by Keith Sweat. Oh shit. My hips started going grinding to the beat and I got outta control. Certain song make me dance no matter where I am. Nobody happens to be one. Everybody started circling around me, I was nervous as fuck but I didn't wanna be lame and stop so I didn't. I'm not conceited or anything but I know I was fucking it up. Somebody came behind me. I didn't stop though. 

"FUCK IT UP FREDDY." Toy Bonnie yelled. That Funtime Bonnie girl got in the middle of the circle pulling Bonnie along with her. He had the biggest smirked on his face as he turned her around and she begin to grind. The circle begin to get smaller as everybody started partnering up. I chuckle turning around wrapping my arms around Freddy's neck. "You're gorgeous." He mumbled smiling. 

Bonnie 

Funtime Bonnie is fucking it up bih, she got a nigga on hard bih. She's fun size, just like I like them. I have to look down to her which is a turn on because a nigga only 5'5. That's why once a month I always tweet 

If you like tall niggas unfollow me because I'm only 5'5 

"Cut it, cut it, cut it, cut it,Cut it, cut it, cut it, cut it.Them bricks is way too hot, you need to cut it. Your price is way too high, you need to cut it,Cut it, cut it, cut it, cut it,Cut it, cut it, cut it, cut it. Them bricks is way too hot, you need to cut it 

Your price is way too high, you need to cut it" everybody sung along. Funtime Bonnie left that quick.. What the hell. 

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

**11 :57** **pm**

Three minutes into the fucking New Years. Chica probably somewhere drunk or getting head. Freddy is.... I haven't really seen Freddy ever since we had our little dance. I been upstairs getting some fucking air. It's like a slave ship down there. 

Anyways I need to go back downstairs and find my little Bae for my New Years kiss or whatever. 

As I'm walking down the hallway it's like 2 couple kissing and shit in my parents room. 

"Bitch, if y'all don't get y'all asses out my parents room." I gritted through my teeth. "Where's your clothes?" I asked this one boy as he got up. He shrugs. "So you don't need pants because all you do is go places just for sex." I said. He shrugs again. "Your fucking mouth broke?" I said, I looked at my phone seeing it's now 11:59 pm. "Shit, don't move. Stay in here. Happy New Years." I said before closing the door. I hurried downstairs. Everybody was basically outside but Chica . She passed out on the couch with a bottle of Hennessy in his hand. I chuckled shaking my head going outside. 

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Every body shouted. A smile plastered across my face until I happened to look on my left and see Freddy ass kissing some white bitch... Okay. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Toy Chica's POV**

I felt my eyes getting glossy. My heart was broken honestly. How could he give me a 'promise ring' for Christmas then kiss another girl for New Years. That's just not right.

"Girl you okay?" Funtime SB asked. I didn't even respond I just stared at Freddy continuing to kiss that girl. Funtime SB seem to get the hint and look the same direction I was. I heard her gasp a little. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I nod. "He can die as far as I care." I said walking back into the house. I glance at Chica still knock out on the couch. "EVERYBODY HAS TO LEAVE LIKE RIGHT NOW." I yelled. The DJ stopped the music and everybody in the house groaned. "I DONT GIVE A FUCK. LEAVE." I said. They all walked out mumbling under their breath. I walked out around them.

"ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY." I shout. Then closing the door behind me. To my surprise nobody left no trash or anything in here. I couldn't even look at Freddy right now. How are you suppose to attract yourself more to me by giving me a 'promise ring' then do this. It make no sense. I took the ring off placing it on the table. Later on today I'll just give it back to him.

"Chica wake up." I said shaking her. She sat up holding her head. "What happened?" She asked looking around. "You got drunk." I said. She sigh. "I'll help you upstairs." I chuckled helping her off the couch.

After changing her clothes and getting her in bed she was out like a light. I showered and changed into my Jammies. I just stared at my dark ceiling. I was really starting to really like him, to the point where I didn't like seeing him talk to other females. My eyes begin to get glossy all over again. "I'm not going to cry over him." I mumbled to myself fanning my eyes. I just stared at my wall until I eventually dozed off.

 **Next morning**

I woke up not bothering to move. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. I then got up and went into the bathroom starting the water. As I wait for the water to heat up I went to check on Chica. She wasn't in her room. I scrunched up my face going back into my room closing my door behind me. I got undressed and went into the shower.

After my shower I got dress into some comfortable clothes. I sat on the edge of my bed sighing. I then heard the front door open. I went to see who it was. It was Chica with a IHOP bag, but Freddy followed her in the house. They were laughing and all. My whole vibe got worst and worst.

"Hey Chica." I smiled hugging her. I looked at Freddy rolling my eyes.

"Hey Toy Chica." Freddy said looking s bit confused. "Why are you here? And why are you talking to me?" I asked

"What did I do?" He asked looking down at me. I scrunched my face looking at him like he's stupid.

"Don't play me like I'm fucking stupid Freddy." I said walking over to the coffee table and throwing the ring at his chest. "I don't want anything else to do with you." I said getting the bag from Chica. "Thanks for the food Chica." I smiled going into the kitchen.

 **Freddy's POV**

"What the hell did I do?" I asked looking at Chica.

"I was drunk last night bruh." She sigh shrugging. "I was too." I sigh rubbing my hand down my face.

"You want me too talk to her?" Chica asked. I looked at her for a minute. "Nah bruh, I'll talk to her." I sigh walking past her and going into the kitchen sitting beside her. "Can you please talk to me?" I sigh.

"Why are you acting like you don't know what you did?" She asked looking at me. Her eyes started watering.

"I honesty don't know, I was drinking last night." I say. She just looked at me shaking her head. I wish she would just tell me what the fuck I did.

"How are you going to dance with me and tell me I'm gorgeous, then give me a 'promise ring' on Christmas..." She trailed off standing up. I looked up at her. "Then kiss a fucking white bitch at my house." She said then slapping the fuck outta me.

I kiss a white bitch yesterday. I would've remember something like that. Something don't seem right. I got up walking in the living room sitting on the other couch looking at Chica.

"So what happened?"

"I happened to kiss a white girl yesterday at the party." I said

"Oh, no wonder she slapped the fuck outta you. That slap hurt my motherfucking jaw." He said rubbing his cheek. "Your shit red as hell." Chica chuckled.

"I was drunk bro, I didn't know. I don't wanna lose her. We just clicked whenever we first met and I really like her." I said.

"I'm not even mad bro, because you were drunk. I honestly would've beaten your ass if you did that sober. Don't ever fuck with my little sister. That's honestly my baby. I love her to death. Just don't let it happen again." Chica said. I nod. "Good, well let her think right now. I'll talk to her." He said.

"Thanks man." I said standing up.

"Oh it ain't nothing bro." Chica asked dapping me up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Toy Chica's POV**

I had to walk away from Freddy before I said or did something I was going to regret. I should've known he was to good to be true. He's just like the others.

"Hey baby girl." Chica said opening my door. "You okay?" She asked

"He did me so wrong Chica, he embarrassed me in front of everybody. Everybody knew we were talking or whatever you wanna call it." I said sitting up.

"Freddy was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. I believe him too because when I'm drunk I don't know what I'm doing either." She chuckled. I just look at her.

"But..."

"Look I'm not telling you whether to talk to him again but just hear him out." Chica insisted.

"What if it happens again?" I asked

"Oh it's not, I told him I was going to bust his head to the white meat if he fuck you over again." She said

"I love you so much."

"Yeah, I love you too. Talk to him." Chica said then closing the door.

 **-**  
 **January 4, 2016**

I still haven't said a word to Freddy every since that little incident at the house. I really don't care for him anymore. I don't want anything else to do with him.

"Welcome back class. Y'all had a good Christmas break?" Mr. Springtrap said

"It was straight, I didn't really get any.." Toy Bonnie started

"Present?" Vincent interrupted asking

"Pussy." Toy Bonnie said finishing his sentences. The guys chuckled.

"Y'all should've hit me up, I would've set up a little session at the crib man." Vincent said. I couldn't help but to stare at Freddy and thought..

 _Look at him... Ole bastard. Probably thinking about that snow bunny right now. What the fuck was I thinking._

"You okay Toy Chica?" Funtime Foxy asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You was just staring off into space mean mugging the fuck outta somebody." I whispered chuckling.

"Just thinking girl." I said shaking my head.

"Can we have sex today man?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Y'all wanna just have sex today?" Mr. Springtrap asked. Nope.

"I really don't care." Minireena said. All the other girls just shrugged not caring.

"Then their it is." He said sitting down. "Go to your rooms." He said getting relax in his chair. No. Of course I was the last one out the room. Freddy was sitting on he edge of the bed staring at me. I close the door sitting on the teacher desk. It was silence for the longest.

"I'm listening." I said. He got up getting a bit closer to me. "You don't have to come close, I can hear you." I said. He stopped dead in the middle of the classroom sighing.

"Baby I-"

"Toy Chica, my name is Toy Chica." I said.

"Toy Chica, I swear I didn't mean to kiss that girl. I was beyond gone. I drank a little before I came to the party. Your sister had the powerful alcohol and it was New Years. I'm so sorry." He said. I just looked at him.

"Like if you know you get crazy whenever your drunk , why you drink too much. Then you gave me a 'promise ring' then kiss her. That make you look and sound so bad." I said

"I know, I swear to god, I'm sorry." He said.

"I accept your apology Michael." I said. He still ain't getting none.

 **Toy Bonnie's POV**

"Oh shit." I groan in her ear. I'm really attracted to Ballora. "Faster daddy." She moan cumming all over me. I pull her hair yanking her head back. I press my chest on her back. I turn her head as I kissed her not slowing down my strokes.

 **Vincent's POV**

I honestly thinking about quitting my job as being a sex Ed teacher. I'm about to ask can I be a history teacher again. I can't stop thinking about Minireena. I need Minireena. I thought I would never fall for one of my student but damn. She got a nigga fucked up. I was close to texting her this Christmas break to get her to come over but I couldn't. Me.. Vincent Got nervous.

I get nervous whenever I'm around her. Her sex is amazing. I sometimes stare at her when their doing book work. I can't help it. I need a drink man, before I start stressing.


	41. Chapter 41

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

 **1 week later**

 **Monday.**

I been avoiding Freddy all week. We haven't did anything sexually in Sex Ed. Or outside of school. We barely communicate. I know I'm kinda going overboard but I don't give a fuck. If he 'likes' me the way he say he do he'll learn. I do miss doing things with him though.

"I can't wait to get the fuck up outta here." Bonnie said sighing deeply.

"I can't wait for all you muhfuckkas to graduate either." Vincent said

"You know your going to miss us." Toy Bonnie said

"I promise to god I'm not." Vincent chuckled. "Well, I'm going to miss the ladies." He said.

"We don't give a fuck." Freddy chuckled. God took his time on this man.

"What y'all wanna do today?" Vincent asked.

"I don't care." Funtime Foxy said.

"The semester almost over and we covered everything." Vincent shrugs.

"How about these last few days we just have sex, like don't even come in here. Just go right to our rooms and have sex." Popgoes said.

"What Nightmare Freddy do then?" Vincent asked

"Hell I don't know, fuck your little sexy ass assistant or something." Bonnie scoffed. He always have an attitude.

"Ladies are y'all okay with that?" Vincent asked looking over at us. I turn my head looking at the other girls shrugging.

"Well, that's that then." Vincent said. Everybody got their things going into their rooms. I closed the door behind me hearing Freddy sighing. We haven't said a word to each other since last Monday. I sat on the bed looking through my phone seeing we still have an hour and twenty minutes in this room looking at the walls.

"Look Toy Chica I-"

"Freddy, I know, I'm not mad anymore. I just don't want you to lead me on then do things that will hurt me." I sigh.

"I swear I won't again, I haven't felt the way I feel about you in any other girl. Not even Spring Bonnie." He said getting my hand.

"You and Spring Bonnie use to date?" I asked. He just look at me.

"Yeah, last year." He chuckled

"What happened? She's pretty." I said

"We just couldn't work ou- man she cheated on me with this dude name Blake, he graduate last year. She got pregnant and then had a abortion trying to hide it behind my back." He said.

"That's terrible. The baby wasn't yours?" I asked. He's eyes was turning red.

"I don't know. I hope it wasn't because that's my child she kill. I hate abortions with a passion." He gritted. He's jaws clenched and his fist was balled up tight.

"It's okay Freddy, it'll be okay." I said getting his hands un balling his fist, calming him down. I got up walking to the door locking it.

"Bad girl." He mumbled. "Let's skip second block." I smirked biting my lip. A smile slowly plattered across his face. I walk back over there standing between his legs. I felt him grab my waist gently. I place my hands on his cheek pressing my lips against his. I lean forward forcing him to lay back without breaking the kiss.

He flips us over so now he's on slide his hands on my lower back making it arch, then giving my lower stomach sloppy kisses until he reaches the brim of my panties. I look down at him and he already had a slight smirk.

"Don't tease me again." I pout.

He chuckled removing my jogging pants then taking my panties off with his teeth then dropping it the floor from his mouth. He widen my legs burying his face between my thigh. He was place soft kisses on my inner thigh. I gasp feeling him gently bit one of my lips then rubbing my clit with his finger slowly. "Don't tease Michael." I smirked but yet nearly outta breath.

He chuckled against her. "Beg for it."

"Nope." I said sitting up. As I try to back up to the bed he grab my ankles pulling me back down.

I grip the sheets gently feeling my breathing getting unsteady as his tongue tease her. "Fuck Freddy Please." I moan out. He place my legs over his shoulders and grip my thighs firmly as I felt his warm tongue work its way inside me.

My grip on the sheets got firmer. I was fighting keeping my eyes opening. My moans got louder as his tongue got deeper. He suck on her gently.

He sucked, and licked me perfectly. I begin to squirm. I felt he's grip getting tighter around my thigh. He's nail dug into my skin as he continue to devour me. My moan turn into low screams as I felt him breathing heavily against her

I felt myself about to explode at anything second now. I couldn't move because he's grip was so tight around me. "Wait Freddy I'm ab- oh shit!" I shout gripping the sheets tight as I felt his finger slide inside me Un expectingly. I instantly cummed hard in his mouth and all over his finger.

He sat up letting my lower back down. My grip loosen as I felt my body relaxed. My eyes closed, I sigh deeply feeling better. I heard his pants unzipping. I smirked biting my lips and opening my eyes watching him undressed. "God I missed this." He mumbled getting on top of me. He pressed his lips onto mine as our lips move in a sync.

I moaned in his mouth feeling him enter me. He started off thrusting deep and slow. "Oh my god." I moan against his lips. My eyes gradually close. He then sat up grabbing my waist slamming himself all in me.

I threw my head back feeling him ran inside me continuously. I grip his triceps digging my nails in his skin feeling his large size all in me.

I felt him groan against my neck as he thrusted inside of me at a steady pace. "You still feel amazing baby girl." He groan breathless against my neck. I started screaming in pleasure not caring who heard. He bit gently down on my neck, I felt my climax building as he continue to ram himself in me.

I felt his warm liquid fill inside me as he let out a long groan. My head threw back once again as I cummed too. He pulled out and turn me to my stomach.

"Up." He simply spoke. I nod breathless getting up slowly. He lower my back making my back arch perfectly. He outta nowhere grip my hair firmly yanking my head back kissing me. I pull back biting my lip feeling him re-enter me.

"I didn't tell you to stop kissing me lil' girl." He gritted. I looked at him surprisingly then reconnecting our lips. I felt his thumb massage her.

"Baby I-I can't." I whimpered. He grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at him. He thrusted inside me slow yet deep.

"Try." He softly spoke reconnecting our lips. I clenched my walls around him. "Don't start that again." He chuckled. I didn't say anything. I kept the clenched. "Let it go Toy Chica." He said. I shook my head. He chuckled gripping my waist slamming inside me forcing them to unclenched. I whimpered in pain.

I buried my face in the pillow screaming into it. He's groans made me weak. Make me wetter. I screamed my lungs out into the pillow as he continued to ram inside me.

I felt his hand grip a handful of my hair pulling me back. My curls was on it today, he better not fuck my shit up. He slowed down, not completely. Just enough so I could hear him. "I'm starting to really fall for you." He groan in my ear.

"I-I'm falling for you too." I mange to get out. He's grip on my hair for tighter as I met his thrusts halfway. Him grunting in my ear only made me bite my lip harder.

I continued to throw it back meeting his half way. My grip the sheet firmly. I tuck my bottom lip in my mouth holding my screams in. "It's crazy how I feeling about you." He groan. I then cummed all over him.

He quickly flips me over on my back. "Freddy I honestly can't take anymore." I said breathing heavily putting my hands against his chest. He got my hands pinning then over my head.

"You're a big girl Toy Chica, you can take it." He smirked sliding back into me. My toes curled and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, as he grind deeply inside me.

I tried my harder to break lose from his grip, but failed to do so. "Freddy, let me go please." I begged. He smirked biting his lips obeying me then planting his hands on the bed. "Faster baby." I softly moan. His pace pick up and I bit my lip and he ram himself in and out of me. All you heard was my screams, his groans, our skin slapping and the dashboard banging on the wall.

I started tearing up as he continue to ram in me. I could moan because I couldn't breath. My grip on this sheet loosen. I felt myself becoming numb. It just felt so good. I felt his warm liquid inside me again.

I felt a tear rolled down my cheek as I reach my climax right after him. I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. He pulled out laying beside me. I didn't move, I just stared at the ceiling until I caught my breath. Once I caught my breath I smile cuddling with him.

"My feelings are crazy about you too Michael." I smiled, before closing my eyes. "Freddy?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I'm p-pregnant for real this time."


	42. Chapter 42

**Freddy's POV**

"What?" I asked. My head was all over the place.

"My mom made me take another pregnancy test and it came out positive. It was one up the newer ones that tell you how far along you are and I'm 1 months and 1 week." I sigh.

"What happened to the other one you took? Was you just telling me that or-"

"No Freddy, it honestly came out negative that time, but it came out positive my last time." I said.

"Something is not adding up." I sigh siting up resting against the dashboard. I glanced at the clock and saw we only have 3 minutes until the bell ring.

"What do you want me to do Freddy?" She softly asked sitting up beside me.

"To find out if you're really pregnant or not." I said, she kinda scrunch her face up looking at me.

"What do you think I been doing Michael? I asked Chica to make me a doctors appointment today at 4:00." I said. I just look at her.

"Well I'm coming too."

The bell had rung.

"We should probably go to second block." She said getting up off the bed. I also got out the bed putting my clothes back on. I hate it when people play with my head like that. She finishing dressing and left the classroom. No kiss, no hug, no nothing.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I wasn't mad at Freddy, I understand what he was talking about. If I was in his shoes I would want to make sure too.

 **4:10 pm**

"Yes indeed Toy Chica you're pregnant." He smiled. I don't know why Freddy didn't come, but my mom came. The look she gave me was horrid. Like she hated me.

"Thank you." I barely got out. Tears came and my voice cracked. I got my phone and keys and walked to my car.

"Follow me." Mom said without looking at me. My eyes was burning. I was so scared.

"Mom please." I begged. Freddy was going to hate me. I can't afford that.

"If you weren't being a little whore none of this wouldn't happened." She said sighing something.

"Whore? You had Chica when you were my fucking age!" I shout following her down the hallway. All I felt was her hand across my face. I raise my hand to hit her back but I stopped myself. "I'm not disrespectful." I mumbled to myself.

"Look, Toy Chica, I'm sorry for hitting you. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I made." She sigh.

"Please don't make me do this." I beg crying harder. She pulled me in to a hug resting her chin on my head.

"I'm sorry Toy Chica." She sigh pulling me into the room.

They had me dressed and had tools surrounded by me. I was scared. My eyes started to burn again and my stomach turned.

"I'm so sorry."

 **9:00 pm**

After the surgery we went straight home. I took a shower and laid down. I bleeding so badly that it hurts. I put my underwear on along with some shorts and a tank top. I just felt so angry at the world. I didn't know what to do. I definitely don't wanna tell Freddy. That's going to break my heart.

"Hey Toy Chica." Chica softly spoke opening the door peeping her head through. I just looked. She closed the door behind me sitting on my bed. "It's going to be okay." She sigh looking down at me.

"I really wanted that baby." I mumbled.

"I know, the vibe sucks down there." She chuckled. "I just need my pussy fuck or something." She said

"You stupid." I said. I couldn't laugh. I was sore. My eyes got heavy. "I just need to find out a way to tell Freddy." I said.

"Tell Freddy what?" Freddy said opening my door. He came in all happy. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Can everyone please come downstairs." My dad said then leaving. Freddy looked at me with a confused expression. I sigh following everybody down the stairs then sitting on the couch.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

Everybody was sitting in silence looking back and fourth at each other.

"Toy Chica are you going to tell him today?" Her mom asked. "Please I just wanna go to bed." Toy Chica whin. "Just get it over with." Her father scoffed. "I can't." She said begin to tear up. Can somebody just tell me what the fuck is going on!?

"Toy Chica." I calmly spoke. She wouldn't look up at me. "Well is the baby okay?" I slightly chuckled. Nobody said nothing. I begin to get a little nervous.

"Freddy I.." She trailed off wiping her tears. "You what baby?" I asked feeling my stomach turning. "I had an a-abortion today." She said crying harder.

"So how was everybody day?" I asked feeling my breathing getting a bit unsteady.

"Freddy, did you hear me?" She sigh. "No, and I don't wanna hear you." I said wiping my tears on my sleeve. "I had an abortion." She repeats.

"TOY CHICA YOU KN.." I trailed off taking a deep breath. "Toy Chica you know how I feel about abortions." I said calmly, my emotions were all over the place.

"My mom literally made me." She said wiping her tears. "This shit is too much for me." Chica said slouching in the couch.

"Y'all could've at least talk to me first." I said referring to her parents.

"We didn't want y'all making the same dumb mistake we made whenever we were y'all age." Her father said. I couldn't help but stare.

"Their rig- wait y'all calling me a mistake?" Chica asked. "I see how it is." She said nodding.

"We love you to death girl." Her mom said.

"My child wasn't no fucking mistake." I gritted then letting my self out. I can't believe Toy Chica really let this happen. I believe she wouldn't do something like that. Possibly my second child gone. My body started getting weak. I felt sick. I'm disgust with her family. I just don't know right now.


	43. Chapter 43

**Freddy's POV**

 **Next day**

I'm guessing they wrote Toy Chica out because she's not here, and honestly I don't give a damn.

"Man, we need new partners." I said walking in the classroom. It was only me and Vincent because everybody go straight to their rooms.

"Why?" He asked. "Man we just need new partners Pronto." I said.

"Okay , tell everybody to come in here then." He said. I nod walking out. Few minutes later everybody got in here and say in their seats.

"Nigga what?" Bonnie said.

"Y'all have new partners and I don't give a damn what y'all think." Vincent said coming from around his desk. He started naming names until he got to the last set of pairs.

"Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, and Freddy and Funtime Foxy." He said.

"Nigga Toy Chica isn't even here." Toy Bonnie sigh deeply. Vincent was tapping his fingers thinking of something. "Okay, Nigga you can fuck the assistant until Toy Chica get back." Vincent said.

"Shit, say no more." He said then just doing to the back. "Y'all muhfuckkas can go too." Vincent said. I got up going into my room. I let Funtime Foxy in first then closing the door behind us.

"Why he changed partners all of a sudden?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know." I lied Rubbing her thigh smirking.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I'm probably never getting Freddy back. I hate myself for going along with it. Now he's going to look at me as a murderer.

"Hey you Hungry?" Chica asked opening my door.

"Nah." I mumbled shaking my head. She sigh closing the door behind her then sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Look he'll get over it sooner or later." Chica said. I just looked at her. I didn't even notice I was crying until she wipe it off my cheek.

"I told him I would never kill the baby, because he didn't believe it in." I sigh. She chuckled sitting up.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking at him. She continue to chuckle opening the door. "I was about to say something so crazy." She chuckled.

"What?" I asked, she step out easing the door closed. "Just make another baby." She shrug closing the door. What type of shit. I just look at the door with a confused expression.

 **Author Note: Short, boring** , **yeah I know. I'm just busy yall.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Toy Chica's POV**

It was funny but then again it wasn't because Freddy practically hates me. How was I going to get another baby, because I'm for damn sure not having another baby by anybody else. I got hungry outta nowhere. I was still a bit sore so I slowly got outta bed then went downstairs and got some chips.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Freddy wait." Funtime Foxy moan out as I was thrusting slowly in and out of her. "What?" I asked looking down at her with a confuse expression.

"I can't do this if you still in love with Toy Chica." She sigh catching her breath.

"I never was in love with Toy Chica."

"Y'all got these strong feelings about each other and I just can't do this." She said gently pushing me off her. I laid beside her sighing.

"I understand." I said.

"Freddy it wasn't like I wasn't enjoying it but, I can't have sex with you if your thinking about somebody else. You know?" Funtime Foxy said kissing my cheek. I nod.

I need to get Toy Chica out my mind. I don't like somebody that's going to kill my creation or some shit. That was very disrespectful. I simply told her not too but she did anyways. Disrespect on 10.

"Well the bell is about to ring so we should probably put our clothes back on." Funtime Foxy said.

"You're probably right." I smiled getting outta bed getting dressed.

 **Toy Chica's POV**  
 **3:54 pm**

"Chica stop." I said annoyed.

"Bitch you ain't pregnant no more, I'll punch you in the throat." She said calming down.

"I wish you'll stop calling me out my fucking name." I said. She chuckled sitting down.

"I can't help it, it just come outta me now." She chuckled. I shake my head laughing strolling on Instagram. Headlight flash through my window and I looked outside thinking it was momma, but it was Freddy.

"Chica why did you say 'just make another baby'?" I randomly asked. She just glanced at me then back at her phone. She locked her phone looking at me.

"I have a friend back at college and her and her boyfriend was actually like you and Freddy. He didn't believe in abortion and her parents made her have an abortion whenever she got pregnant. Her boyfriend got so mad and they had a break from each other. Whenever they worked things out she told me whenever they had sex she tied him up and did things forcing him to cum inside her. So that she's pregnant again. When she told her parents that she was going to keep the baby, they accepted her choice." She said then getting her phone walking towards the front door.

"So your telling me to-"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I was telling you a story. What you do with the information is on you." Chica said closing the door.


	45. Chapter 45

**Toy Chica's** **POV**

 **Next day**

"Circus Baby, I miss you so much." I said. We were on FaceTime.

"How's life in Virginia?" She asked

"Girl it's fucking crazy over here." I said chuckled.

"I saw you were having a New Years party or something on Instagram." She said.

"Mistake of, people down here is so different. I met some cool people and-"

"You met a guy yet?" She smirked.

"Yeah, he hates me now though." I sigh.

"What happened?"she asked. I sigh deeply. She's my best friend so I can trust her.

"You can't say anything to anybody, it's this class called sex Ed and we don't just learn about sex. We fucking have sex. He ended up getting me pregnant and my mom literally made me have an abortion and he didn't want me to have a abortion." I said.

"Awe, did you want to have an abortion or.." She said started

"At first I did. But then he got to talking and I knew that I wasn't going to be in this along. Then I went to my anger management appointment and he made me take a pregnancy test and it came back negative then my momma made me take another pregnancy test and it can back positive then I asked Chica to make me a doctors appointment and they made me pee in a cup and all that was they said I was pregnant then my mama took me to the clinic and... Yeah." I said taking a deep breath.

She just had a dull confused expression on her face. It was so funny.

"Girl I think I'm pregnant too. That's why I skipped school. I'm waiting on my pregnancy test now." She sigh

"Good luck girl, I'll talk to you later and make sure you tell me as soon as you find out. Men just don't know how to pull out." I chuckled shaking my head.

"The back is no joke." She laughed causing me too laugh. I hung up laying back down starting to get depressed again.

 **Freddy's POV**

Of course shit went back the same but I honestly don't care. I get to fuck the assistant now. For some reason she always stays tight. Pretty nice.

"Freddy please slow down!" She shouts. I disobey her wish. I kept my steady pace urging to reach my climax. It started getting slippery as she cummed all over FJ. I pulled out just in time cumming all over stomach.

"Freddy you get better and better every time." She smirked breathing heavily.

"I been told." I smirked lying.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

I went to McDonalds to get Frappè. The line was too long so I just went in. The wifi was bomb so when I got it I got a booth sitting in it strolling through Instagram.

"Excuse me, Toy Chica right?"

I looked up seeing Bolo. I smile nodding.

"Thought you looked familiar." He chuckle sitting down on the opposite side. "You still with Freddy?" He asked. Why did he have to asked this.

"It's complicated right now." I said sipping some frappè.

"You're a senior right?" He asked smirking. Oh shit.

"Yeah." I nod lying and smiling.

"Well if you and Freddy figure shit out let and if you can hang with senior in college give me a call." He smirked sliding a piece of paper across the table then leaving. I'm going to get into a lot of trouble. I can already feel it.

"I'm home." I shout opening the front door.

"Where you been?" Mom asked

"I went to McDonald's Peaches." I said

"You take your medicine?" Dad asked referring to birth control.

"Yes." I lied.

"Can you go get the mail?" Peaches asked. I sigh nodding going back outside. It cold out here now finally. After walking to the mailbox Freddy came outside walking to his car. God took his time on him.

I wanted to say something to him but he just looked at me and walked back in the house once he noticed me. My heart broke. I turned around because I didn't wanna let him see me crying over him. I can't believe I caught feelings for this boy.

 **9:03 pm**

We all was in the living room talking about something then somebody knocked on the door. Chica when to go open it then she walked back in with Freddy. My eyes widen as I sat up straight.

"Look, I just some to apologize to everyone for yelling the other night. I just got to worked up and it got outta hand. I'm sorry, but y'all could've at least talked to me first." Freddy said.

"Your right, and I apologize also." Dad said shaking his hand.

"Y'all have a good night." Freddy said letting himself out. He can't even look at me anymore, because of my parents.

"See I like him man, he didn't even have to come do that but he did." Chica chuckled walking outside. I just walked upstairs getting in my bed sighing.

Circus Baby 💗: No worries, it came back negative. 😌

At least somebody got some good news.


	46. Chapter 46

**Toy Chica's POV**

 **Next morning**

I can go back to school now. I got up getting ready. I had enough time to go get some breakfast. I go to McDonald's and just get a medium Carmel Frappe.

Once I got to school I had about 10 minutes until the bell rung. So I just stayed in my car. Sad thing is that my sister leaves Saturday. I'm really going to be bored then, but I have of course an anger management appointment at 4:00.

A car pull up beside me and I happen to look close to see Freddy. For some reason now I get uncomfortable whenever he's near me. I hate that so much.

I sat on the bed beside him but not so close. I looked at the wall sipping on my frappè/ air. It started making things awkward for real. I put it down on the floor. He just looked at me. I dropped my bottom lip holding my hands out. He sigh nodding and hugging me back. "Can you please just hear me out?" I asked. He pull back nodding looking at me.

"I swear my momma made me. She slapped me and everything. I tried my best not to. You have to believe me." I said. He just looked at me without responding.

"Nothing?" I sigh. He shakes his head walking out the room. My eyes got glossy right then. I managed to blink back the tears though.

 **Freddy's** **POV**

Something still wasn't right. She could've at least told me man. I was still bent about that. Y'all know I'm not wrong for this.

"Nigga why you doing?" Vincent asked.

"I can't do it."

"Nigga do what?"

"I can't be with Toy Chica." I said. He sigh looking at me.

"What happened?" He asked

"It hard to explain but I can't." I sigh.

"Just talk to her bruh." Vincent said. "Just hear her out. She has to have a good reason." He added.

"I don't wanna say something I'm going to regret." I said.

"Just talk to her." He basically repeats. I sigh getting up walking to the room. She quickly turned her head wiping her tears. I sit beside her looking at her. She kept her head turned.

"I'm sorry." I softly spoke. She turned her head looking up at me. Her eyes was blood shot red. Nearly broke my heart. "I just couldn't control myself, I damn near begged you not to get a abortion but you did." I said.

"Peaches made me. She took my phone and everything so I couldn't tell you. I swear I didn't." She said. She started crying harder. I pulled her into a hug resting my chin on top of her head.

 **Foxy's POV**

"Deeper papi." Funtime Foxy moaned. Deeper? Im outta dick! Nah jk. I granted her wish getting deeper and faster. "Oh shit." She moan out.

"I'm not pulling out." I mumbled in her ear.

"Right I-I honestly don't care." She shout. Her moans and screams filled the room. It was truly amazing.

"PAPI." She scream as I started thrusting slower and harder. "Uhm,  
I'm about to cum." She quickly mumble. I felt it on the tip of my dick as i thrusted.

 **Chica's POV**

"FF **(Funtime Freddy)** get out my face man." I scoffed. He looks at me shocked.

"Why you acting like you don't like me?" He asked

"Bitch because I don't, I was using you for sex. I thought you knew." I shrugged.

"Guys catch feelings Chica." He said.

"Well unfucking catch them because me and you are never going to be nothing more then fuck buddies." I shout.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

"But you love this pussy though." I smirked closing the door.


	47. Chapter 47

**Toy Chica's POV**

 **Saturday**

Me and Freddy didn't do anything all week. He starting to speak to me a little but not to much. We almost had a full conversation Thursday.

"You wanna go shopping in a little bit?" Peaches. I shake my head no changing the channel.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Michael!" Chica yelled referring to me. She motioning me to come towards her. I chuckled walking over there toward her.

"My name is Freddy Dudette." I chuckle dapping her up.

"That's what I said, but you and Toy Chica still not talking?" She asked

"We working our way up there." I said," but what's your full name?"I asked

"Charlotte." She said. "Where they get Chica from?" I asked. "Toy Chica couldn't say my name when she was younger so she Called me Chica. And it stuck." She explained. "But I hate seeing my little sister hurt so tell me how you feel about her." She said, catching me complete off guard.

"Honestly.. I have feelings for her. I'm just scared if I give my self to her again and get her pregnant she'll get another abortion." I explained.

"I can tell you now she's not. She said that shit hurt like a bitch so." She chuckled.

"So, what you think I should do?"

"I don't give a damn if y'all together or not honestly. Just make it known that you don't want her anymore or shit, so she can get out her feelings." She said. "So what you gone do?" She asked.

"I do miss her man. She's different man." I sigh.

"Just talk to her man, hold up." She said going in the house. 3 minutes later they both came out.

"Hey Toy Chica." I said.

"Hey Michael." She mumbled.

"I'll leave you bastards alone." Chica said going back in the house.

"Freddy lo-"

"Listen, Toy Chica. I do miss you. Shit like that just hurt me you know." I said. She nods. "I want to apologize for yelling at you that night to. That's my number one thing I absolutely hate." I said. She nods again. I take a deep breath. "If I give myself to you right now, promise me you won't have another abortion what ever happens." I mumbled against her lips.


	48. Chapter 48

**Freddy's POV**

 **Graduation day** , **two months later**

A nigga finally made it out this bitch ass school. I feel so accomplished and grown right now. I got the fam coming to support me. I know my momma is going to be crying like a bitch because her youngest child is out of high school. Me and Toy Chica is on very good terms. Life is doing me great right now.

"NIGGA WE FUCKING MADE IT!" Bonnie yelled as we got off the buses.

"We out this motherfucker man." Toy Bonnie chuckled dapping him up.

"Bad thing is Mrs. Nightmare Chica ole foreign ass going to be talking for about a motherfuckin' hour and shit about nothing." I chuckled shaking my head.

"Nigga , I don't give a fuck I'm out this bitch." Bonnie screamed jumping up and down.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

Me and Freddy is finally official. Outta that hell hole, well for now. Thank god. I'm just happy I don't have to be in Sex Ed anymore. Had to support my baby today at his graduation. He actually gave a invitation to my whole family because they got closer to Freddy.

 **Chica's POV**

I would've love to went to Freddy's graduation, but a nigga got shit to do, Weed to smoke and shit. Plus it's my birthday weekend so you know I gotta turn up. A nigga turning 21 and shit.

 **Vincent's POV**

I talk to the principal to getting my old job back. Yeah Sex Ed was fun and all but im getting tired of it. Me and Minireena getting on up there. I expressed my feelings to her and lucky she had the same feelings for me so we're just going to see where things take us.

 **Toy Chica's POV**

"I got so many pictures of you." I smiled hugging Freddy.

"I started to cry but I kept my composure." Mama J sniffed.

"Please, she was crying the whole time." Peaches chuckled.

"It's okay to cry ma, I still love you. But can we please go eat! A nigga hungry!" Chuckle semi yelled.

After we ate and celebrated, Freddy wanted me to come with him somewhere, we pull up to this beautiful lake.

"Freddy, how you find this?" I asked closing the car door.

"Don't worry about it, but it's beautiful and calming isn't it." He smiled looking at the view sitting on the rock.

"Yeah it is." I said sitting beside him. He just stared at me smiling. "What?" I asked smirking.

"I just love looking at you." He mumbled. I turned my head blushing. "Why you do that?" He asked

"Do what?"

"Turn your head when you smile." He said. I shrug.

"It's a habit." I said. "Well you need to get outta that habit. I love looking at you, you are one beautiful person. Inside and out." He said. "Don't do that, don't make me blush." I chuckled.

"You know, I honestly didn't think I was going to ever settle down with anybody until I met you. I honestly see a future in us." He said. I just looked at him and smiled. It was getting a little dark and all, but I didn't care.

"I'm actually glad I moved here. At first I hated it and wanted to move back but if I would've stayed with my Mappy and Pappy I would've never met you." I smiled.

"That's adorable." He chucked

"What?"

"You call your grandparents Mappy and Pappy."

"Yeah, I always called them that, I call my mom peaches." I smiled.

"You're so cute." He smirked pinching my nose.

"Thanks." I chuckle, he shrug smirking. "Your so weird." I laugh. "I Been told before." He bluntly spoke.

"Sing to me."

"Sing what?"

"Anything."

He cleared his throat.

"Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand  
Girl, imagine if you needed advice about some other guy." He sung then quickly pecking my lips.

"I'm the one that comes to mind,Not try'na hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend, Just try'na make sure I'm that body that you call your man, And anytime you need a shoulder, it's yours night or day,Well, what I'm try'na say is I wanna be. " He tapped my nose.

"the last number you call late at night, Said I wanna be, the first one that you dial when you open your be the one you run to, wanna be the one that ain't gon' hurt you. I wanna be, yeah,Wanna be, yeah." He sung.

"I love your voice." I smiled. He chuckled. "I have something to tell you." I said

"What baby girl?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
